


Starlight is for Always

by ErosVenus



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crime, Deception, Drama, F/M, Fame, Fanfiction, LGBT, Love, M/M, Music, Prison, Religion, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Assault, Soap Opera, Social Media, Technology, Violence, cartoon, fashion - Freeform, glamour, holograms, jem and the holograms - Freeform, jem: next generation, religious hypocrisy, teen, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosVenus/pseuds/ErosVenus
Summary: (A Jem and the Holograms: Next Generation fanfiction.)Sixteen years after Jem and the Holograms disbanded, rebellious teen, Pilar Jacqui Pacheco, is sent away by her mother, Jerrica Benton, in New York City to live with her father, Rio, in Los Angeles.  Despite attending a prestigious performing arts school, she still feels like an outcast among her peers.  That all changes when she fronts her own band called Starlight and masquerades as their singer, Jax.  Utilizing a special muse to guide her and her bandmates, the group comes to terms with family secrets, while on their road to stardom.
Relationships: Aja Leith/Craig Phillips, Eric Raymond/Pizzazz, Jem | Jerrica Benton/Rio Pacheco, Kimber Benton/Sean Harrison, Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Rory "Riot" Llewelyn, Raya/Jeff Wright, Rory "Riot" Llewelyn/Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Roxy/Sven, Shana/Anthony
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: This is Farewell

[](https://postimages.org/)

**PROLOGUE**

_Los Angeles, California_

_December 1996_

Jerrica Benton sat in front of the dressing room mirror applying the last of the pink shimmer on to her eyes. She could hear the roaring of the crowd cheering for her from downstairs in the stadium of Hollywood's Starlight Bowl Stadium and she wanted to remember this feeling forever. It was the final concert for The Holograms and tickets were upgraded and rare for their last show together as a band.

It had been a difficult decision for the group to disband after nearly a decade together making hit music, but now almost reaching the age of thirty, it was time for the girls to go their separate ways.

In honor of the occasion, Jerrica wore her signature Diane von Furstenberg short pink wrap dress and metallic tassel belt as she heard a knock on the door. Turning toward the entrance, she answered the caller.

"Come in," she directed.

Her lover, Rio Pacheco, entered smiling at how his beautiful his blonde girlfriend looked, when he first laid eyes on her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he caressed her neck, inhaling the perfume he loved so much.

"You look beautiful," he commented. "Fifteen minutes to show time. The other girls want a last-minute prayer."

"Thanks Rio," Jerrica replied.

He could sense something was wrong.

Pain shot through his heart. "It's really over, isn't it?"

Jerrica sighed. "Yes, Rio. It is. We both agreed that we once the baby is born, we will make this work in sharing custody of the child. My moving to New York and you living in L.A. will not affect us in caring for the infant."

"I wish there was another way," he whispered. "It didn't have to come to this."

Tears began to flow from her eyes. "I know but we can't pretend that me being Jem is going to fix almost ten years of deception and mistrust. You deserve a woman who would never lie to you and I need a man who isn't easily seduced by an alluring female who is surrounded by money and fame. It's all this baggage we both have to work on."

Rio apologized again sadly. "I'm sorry. It's my fault for giving in to Jem."

"No Rio," she corrected. "It's both our faults. Our relationship was constructed out of lies and deceit and that is no way of bringing a child into the middle of it. Breaking up is the best thing for us in this situation. I hope you realize that."

His eyes darted toward the ceiling of her dressing room. "Yeah, I do. I wish things were easier."

"They never are, Rio," she frowned. Changing the subject, she addressed another topic. "I know Synergy's computer systems have now becoming obsolete. Will this affect her holographic projections during the concert so that I maintain my appearance as Jem?"

"According to her diagnostics systems, you still have eight hours to keep up the holographic imagery," he explained. "Her systems need a major upgrade, so Aja and I are going to dismantle her and see if we improve the current modules."

"Is that your new pet project now with Aja and her husband Craig?" Jerrica wondered. "Building new computers and selling them to the world?"

Rio nodded. "It's much more than that. We're talking a corporate business, where we will have one major software system which will connect the world into one communication feed. We're calling it the internet. If this does well, then we want to expand to gadgets and establish a big global market for the computer and technology industry. We're thinking of naming it MicroApple! What do you think?"

"Rio! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure it'll work out. You three are resourceful, smart thinkers! I hope to see the business expand in the future!"

"You should thank your late father Emmett for starting the idea," Rio noted. "Without building Synergy, we wouldn't have a blueprint of where to start inventing and expanding the idea of computers. It's the wave of the future!"

Jessica smiled. "I'm sure it is."

She stared into the dark, brown eyes of this Mexican American gentleman and embraced him before plastering one affectionate kiss to his lips. "Thanks Rio. For everything."

"Break a leg, Jerrica...I mean Jem," he grinned slowly, exiting out.

Jerrica wiped a tear from her eyes one more time in the mirror. Pinching her dark maroon star earrings, she always wore, she made her final proclamation.

"Showtime Synergy."

Once more a flash of light and sparkle illuminated the room leaving in its place a pink haired woman wearing Jerrica Benton's clothes.

Jem opened the door of her dressing room and headed toward the stage.

\-------------------------------------------

Passing through the back corridors, crew and stagehands waved to her, acknowledging her presence. She always appreciated the backstage crew for the all hard work that they do into putting on an amazing musical show. Without them, it would not be much of a concert.

Heading near the ramp where the audience appeared to be the loudest, she noticed a brunette woman with a lily in her hair rocking her nine-month year old infant to sleep.

"Mary!" Jem hugged the former Misfit. "I'm so glad you came! You even brought Jagger!"

Mary Philips kissed the pink haired singer, while she rocked her son back and forth. "I wouldn't miss your girls' concert for the world!"

"How are you holding up?" Jem asked her with concern.

"Some days are better than others but I'm managing," Mary answered. "You, Kimber, Aja, and Craig have been a great support team for me and little Jagger. Plus, my parents have been doting grandparents, so they've been a great help to me."

"You know if you and Jagger ever need anything..."

The woman once dubbed as Stormer placed a comforting hand on the pink singer's shoulder. "Thank you Jer...I mean Jem. We're going to be fine. You and the other Holograms need to concentrate on putting on a good show." She kissed Jem on the cheek. "Break a leg!"

"Thanks, Stormer," she hugged the mother again. Pink high heels clacked across the concrete pathway as Jem saw her band mates waiting for her by the stage entrance. She picked up the pace, opened her arms, and prepared to hold them all in one group hug.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, sis!" Kimber teased.

"Sorry, I was chatting with Stormer," Jem apologized. "Let's get ready to put on an amazing concert! Raya, please lead a prayer."

Their Mexican American drummer made everyone hold hands in a circle. "Oh, Heavenly Father, please look after us and grants us the strength to put on our very best performance during our final show. Also, please look after us once we head out on our own separate ways. Amen."

"Amen!" The Holograms announced in unison.

"Let's rock and roll!" Aja exclaimed.

"This is one concert that is going to be truly outrageous!" Shana noted.

The women marched together on to the stage causing the crowd to go wild.

For the final time, Jem and the Holograms performed their medley of hit songs as they made a memorable impact in music history.


	2. I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rambunctious Pilar Pacheco is punished for her misdeeds by her mother.

_Sixteen years later..._

Behind the anchor desk, the attractive blonde woman stared at the camera man as the production director cued the journalist to begin. Addressing her audience, the reporter began her news story.

_"Welcome to **Hindsight 20/20.** I'm your reporter Vivian Montgomery. Our featured story tonight. They were the most popular music group of the 80's producing the biggest hits of the decade as well selling out concerts internationally. Rolling Stone Magazine called Jem and the Holograms the greatest musical act of this century next to the Beatles and Elvis Presley. It seemed this all female group were unstoppable until the changing face of music transformed the pop rock sound into something more edgy, depressing and alternative. It came from Seattle and it was called the Grunge movement. And this is what killed 80's pop music._

_Then tragedy struck after the Holograms final concert in 1996. Upon finishing their final concert in Los Angeles, the Holograms' lead singer, Jem, boarded a flight on Korean Air 801 to Guam for a much-needed vacation. She never made it._

_Heavy rain caused the flight to crash into a mountain, killing 228 out of 254 passengers on board including the mysterious Jem. They say the music died that day, but the Holograms have since moved on to live successful lives. **Hindsight 20/20's** main correspondent Lindsey Pierce has an exclusive interview with Oscar winning songwriting duo, Kimber Harrison and Mary Phillips, formerly of the Holograms and the Misfits._

_We take you there live now!"_

The camera shifted to reveal well respected journalist, Lindsey Pierce, sitting down with the former musicians on the couch. Wearing a simple pant suit, the reddish blonde Kimber smiled at the camera while her music partner Mary, aka Stormer, twirled her brunette hair that still contained her signature flower with her fingers.

"Kimber and Mary," greeted Lindsey. "Thank you for agreeing to this interview."

Mary smiled and took control. "Thank you for having us."

"Now Mary," Lindsey started with her. "You were once known as Stormer from the rebellious girl group of 80's, The Misfits. Do you and your former band mates still retain some of that aggressive streak from long ago?"

"Once you're a Misfit, you're always a Misfit," giggled Mary. "I get especially aggressive when I have to deal with long lines at the DMV or if the grocery store won't take my triple coupons. Other than that, being a mother does help with learning patience. My son, Jagger, is 17 now and a junior in high school. I have to hold my temper a lot especially when he gets into trouble."

"Speaking of your son," Lindsey continued. "Does he share his parents' gift for music? I mean his mother was a Misfit and his father was Riot, the lead singer of The Stingers."

"He certainly does," Mary nodded. "In fact, he is involved in a band. Like parents like son, I guess."

The news reporter then politely inhaled a breath. "Now I do have to ask about your relationship concerning Riot, or better yet, his real name, Rory Llewelyn. Do you feel comfortable discussing your late husband?"

"No, not all," Mary grinned. "I knew this would something that the public would want to know. There were two sides to Riot that nobody ever knew about. The Riot that was charismatic and was beloved by his fans and the Rory that I knew that was kindhearted and wanted to be a family man. The man I married was the one who was a good father and loved his family. That was Rory."

"The Riot you saw had personal demons, letting the fame and money consumed his soul. It finally destroyed him in the end.

"Your husband, Riot, was found dead in a hotel on Sunset, along with his fellow musician, Minx, apparently from a heroin overdose?"

Mary cast her eyes down. "Yes. Look Riot wasn't perfect. I'm not going to pretend that he was, but he tried to be a good person. Even with the infidelities, the alcoholism, and drug abuse, he still had a good soul. I want my son to remember his father as a man who was flawed but loved his children very much."

Lindsey Pierce stirred in her chair. "When you say children, you're talking about him having a child with his other band mate, Rapture?"

"Of course," the former Misfit nodded. "Rapture and I made amends years ago concerning Riot. We're now good friends and agreed to be the very best mothers to his sons, especially since they're so close in age by one year apart. It's bizarre but we make it work."

"And there's no animosity?"

"I think what Mary is trying to say," Kimber stepped in. "Is that they...we've all put our pasts behind us and moved on. Even when the Holograms broke up, we still managed to make something out of our lives."

The reporter then directed her focus toward the reddish blonde woman. "How are the Holograms doing these days?"

"Really well," Kimber answered. "As you know, me and Stormer here, rejoined forces and became a successful songwriting team. We've written hits for artists like Lena Lerner, Johnny Deacon, and Luna Dark. Our former drummer Raya manages our company and she is married to Hollywood stuntman, Jeff Wright."

"I married Oscar winning actor and director, Sean Harrison, and me and Stormer here wrote the songs for his latest movie, The Hindenburg. Shana, and one of former Starlight girls, Ashley, have teamed up to be one of the popular fashion designers out there. Shana Ashley clothes are now well known, next to names like Armani and Gucci. And we all know how Aja is doing!"

"We all know how Aja is doing!" Lindsey laughed. "She's a multi-billionaire along with her husband Craig, your brother in fact, isn't that right Mary?"

"Yes," said the former Misfit. "Craig Phillips married Aja Leith and together with Rio Pacheco reinvented the computer industry by creating the internet, Windows software, and must have gadgets of the modern century. MicroApple has expanded into cell phones, I-Pads, GPS devices, and now has a share of search engines like Google, Bing, and Yahoo. They are rolling in dough!"

Lindsey then turned her attention to something somber. She returned to Kimber. "I do have to ask though. Jem. It's been sixteen years and still no knows her real name or identity. Even after her death, questions remain to who she is. Do you think you can reveal anything about her real identity?"

"That's the thing," Kimber lied. "No one knows her real identity. The Holograms discovered her singing on the streets of L.A., when she was homeless and recruited her into the group. Since then, she's refused to give us any details into her past life. Truth be told, we don't know who she was and it's a tragedy that she died without anyone knowing anything about her."

"The Korean plane crash of 1996," the journalist probed. "Airport security captured video footage of her boarding that tragic flight but none of the passengers or any of the employees remember seeing her at the airport. Even the bodies recovered from the wreckage showed no sign that Jem boarded that flight. It's one of the biggest mysteries that baffle the public today."

"I agree," Kimber stated signaling to Mary. "It's one of those unexplained mysteries that will never be solved."

"We'll leave it up to skeptics and paranormal investigators to decide," Mary added. "And, of course, the Jem fan forums to discuss it."

"True," remarked Lindsey. "Now I understand that when both the Holograms and the Misfits disbanded, you all managed to stay in touch."

"Sort of," replied Mary. "Kimber's sister, Jerrica Benton, who managed and owned part of Starlight Music, sold the company to music mogul Ron Cox's Virtue Corporation and now heads up Virtue's corporate music division in New York City. In addition, Jerrica ensured that the foster girls of Starlight House were given good homes with loving adopted families before she headed to New York with her daughter, Pilar."

"And the other Misfits?" The journalist wondered.

"Pizazz married our manager Eric Raymond and became a born-again Christian and now heads up the conservative religious group Paradise Ministries. Roxy got her life back together, got her high school diploma and attended college. She's now a well-respected psychologist and family therapist in New York under her real last name, Dr. Pellegrini. Sadly, some of the other Misfits and their associates like Jetta, Techrat, Zipper, and Clash have all had bouts with the law."

Lindsey twisted her lip at the former Misfit. "You mean prison terms. Jetta is serving time for fraud and embezzlement. Techrat for child pornography and child molestation charges. Zipper and Clash were killed in a drug deal gone bad. It seems where the Misfits are, trouble follows."

"That is why it's good that the Misfits ended when it did," Mary answered. "If not, my life would have taken a tragic turn."

"Things happen for a reason," Kimber jumped in. "Our lives are exactly now where it should be."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Lindsey Pierce. "We hope to see that same optimism for you both in the futures ahead.

Kimber and Mary turned to each other. The future was certainly looking bright for everyone.

\-----------------------------------------

_New York City_

_Hadleigh's Performance High School_

Established twenty years ago by the Broadway Union Theatre and Arts Division in New York City, Hadleigh's Performance High School had several well-known performers, musicians, dancers, and artists graduate as alums of this prestigious high school. For sixteen-year old, Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco, it gave her an opportunity to showcase her talents as both a musician and a dancer.

Sixteen years ago, her mother Jerrica Benton had sold ownership of Starlight Music to former musician turned mogul Ronnie Cox's corporation Virtue Enterprises and became a corporate executive of the company's music division. Moving to New York City had been a welcoming change as both Pilar and her mother soaked in the exciting metropolitan and creative atmosphere of the Big Apple that molded and shaped future talent. Pilar saw herself as being on one of its greatest achievements.

Growing up as a child of two single parents, Pilar often had to divide her time living half the year with her father Rio in Los Angeles and her mother Jerrica in New York. As the teen grew older, her father agreed to have her mother be granted full custody in the hopes that his daughter could have a stable education as she attended Hadleigh's. However, Pilar had other plans.

Near the end of her freshman year, the dark haired, blue eyed teen began joining a group of juvenile delinquents known as The Limp Lizards and experimented with her appearance and style of dress. Instead of cute girly tops and skirts, the rebellious teenager wore combat boots, ripped leggings, black punk clothes, and sported a nose ring. Plastering her face with tribal make-up, she spiked her hair and began acting out in school. Worried about Pilar's behavior, Jerrica began sending her to a therapist.

Dr. Roxanne Pelligrini sat in leather chair wearing her favorite pink dress suit as she grinned at the sixteen year old.

The young girl was not going to budge and reveal anything during their session, but the experienced psychologist had methods of making her patients talk.

"So, Pilar," said Dr. Pelligrini stroking her short brown hair. "You've been acting out in school to the point that your friends were caught breaking and entering the facility and vandalizing an artist's painting that was being donated for charity. Is this true?"

Pilar spat. "The painting sucked!" She pushed her glasses to her face. "Who paints about stupid water lilies and people in Vietnam?"

"The artist is Ba Nee O'Carolan," the therapist stated. "She's a good friend of mine and a very famous artist. That painting you destroyed was to be donated to charity in order to raise money for the music department. Don't you even feel slightly guilty about it?"

"Why? Should I?" The rebellious teen clucked. She rolled her eyes, hoping to ignore her therapist.

Dr. Pelligrini grinned. "I think you do. You put on this hard edge façade because deep down you know you don't want to be seen as some scared, weak little girl who is heading nowhere fast with her life and wasting the talents she been blessed with."

Pilar was offended. She stood up from the couch and clenched her fists her to her sides. "I'm not going to sit here for this!" Preparing to march off, the therapist blocked her at the door.

"Move out of my way!" The young girl demanded.

Dr. Pelligrini shook her head. Raising a threatening finger, she pointed at her. "SIT DOWN! SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IT FOR YOU!"

Frightened, the young teen quaked. She did not realize shrinks might be aggressive and she certain was not going to mess with this one. Scooting her black boots, she slumped into the couch as her therapist straightened her pink suit before returning to her chair.

"Good," the therapist smirked. "Obviously, you're not as tough as you thought. Even little girls who put on the façade of strength often find themselves helpless against those who hold much more power."

Dr. Pelligrini continued. "Back to the incident at your high school, your mother tells me you've been hanging around some group calling themselves, The Limp Lizards?"

"Yeah," the teen snorted. "What of it? The Lizards are tough! I like what they stand for!"

The therapist's brown eyes focused on the torn t-shirt Pilar had been wearing. Emblazoned on front was a picture of a famous, bad girl group of the 80's. Roxanne Pelligrini knew them very well.

"The Misfits?" She pointed to the teen's shirt. "You're a fan?"

"Of course," smiled Pilar. "They didn't take crap from anybody! That's why I like being with The Limp Lizards! We're simply carrying out the teachings that The Misfits started."

"Like what?" Roxanne was curious to know.

"Making mischief, be cruel to everyone, and take what you want with no regrets." Pilar stated.

Dr. Pellegrini sighed. "You might also add being alone, having no friends, no one to trust, no one to love you, and embarking on a path of self-destruction."

"Oh please!" The dark-haired teen rolled her eyes. "Like you would know what it's like to be bad girl, much less be anyone like a Misfit."

Rage surged through Roxanne. This time she would not control her temper. "Listen to you little snot-nosed brat! I knew the original Limp Lizards and they were lousy musicians and a lame excuse for a band. The fact that your so-called friends are using their name to start a gang is pathetic!"

Pilar's mouth dropped.

"And another thing! The Misfits were not all that! They might have looked cool on the outside but on the inside, they were nothing but immature girls who would never amount to anything in their lives. I should know because I was THAT girl!" She pointed to the white-haired woman on the teen's shirt.

Pilar shot up. "You're Roxy? Oh my God! Why didn't I see it before? You're Roxy of The Misfits!"

Roxy twisted her lip to her admittance. "Yeah and the woman in that picture that was illiterate and always angry. Plus, do you know how much peroxide the record company forced me to put in my hair that nearly burned off my scalp? They said that I looked good in platinum white! What a crock! Being Roxy nearly destroyed my life, Pilar. Is this the kind of person you want to be? A Misfit?"

"But...but you're a Misfit!" The teen girl reminded her. "Nothing phases you!"

"Wake up and smell the Starbucks, Pilar!" The therapist snapped. "This is the real world! In the real world, you can be as bad as you want, but at the end of the day all you got to show for it is no one caring about you and good chance of dying or ending up in prison. That is not how I wanted to go!"

The truth of what happened to the former band mates shocked her. Pilar did not what to say.

"So, is that what happened to you guys? Is that why you broke up?"

Roxy inhaled a breath.

"Many factors caused our break-up. The music industry had changed. Our sound no longer seemed of any interest to the consumers. Our saxophonist, Jetta, became involved with embezzlement and fraud from our music label and got sent to prison. Then our technician Techrat was found in possession of child pornography and was accused of molesting young boys and was sent to prison. Finally, our associates, Ripper and Clash, got involved with illegal drug dealings with the mob and ended up getting killed by their businesspeople. It seemed anything that The Misfits touched turned to garbage."

"What about Pizazz and Stormer?" Pilar wondered.

"Pizazz is an arrogant, spoiled brat who cares for nothing but herself," The former Misfit admitted. "After the Misfits disbanded, she turned back on her so-called friends leaving Stormer and me to rot in the streets. Luckily, your mom and her friends were there to help pick up the pieces and help us get back on track with our lives."

"My mom helped you?" The teen inquired.

"Of course," smiled the therapist. "Why do you think pink is now my favorite color? It's a color your mom used to wear a lot. After Stormer's husband, Riot, died of a drug overdose, Jerrica and her friends provided Stormer a place to stay for a couple months until her baby was born and her family helped raised the child. I tagged along since I had nowhere else to go. Jerrica was especially encouraging in helping me to overcome my illiteracy and pursue my dreams of college. Heck, she even helped find me scholarships to pay for school. For that I'm grateful to her and that is why we're the best of friends today."

Pilar scowled. "So, is this little pep talk going to convince me to change my ways?"

Roxy leaned back in her chair. "That's all up to you. Look, I'm not saying a little rebellion is bad. Sometimes it can be positive in strengthening us, as powerful women but there must be a focus and a reason behind it. What you're rebelling against is simply the idea that you are resentful for the demise of your parents' relationship and their connection to you. That's the reason, isn't it, Pilar?"

Small tears began to drip from her eyes, Roxanne Pelligrini had finally gotten to the root of her troubles and broken her down.

"Yes. That's why. I hate the fact that my parents are still separated all these years and I know deep down that they still love each other but they won't admit it."

"I agree," the therapist inhaled a breath. "Knowing both your parents for a long time, Jerrica and Rio have a very complicated relationship. There are still issues that are left unresolved."

"Like Jem?" The teen asked bluntly.

"What do mean by that?" Roxy inquired nervously.

"I found old love letters addressed to Jem by my dad," Pilar informed her. "They were having an affair while my mom and him were still together, weren't there?"

Roxy hesitated. "It's not something that can easily be explained or understood. Jem was..."

"Some pink haired skank that my father was sleeping with," the dark-haired girl interrupted. "Good thing she died too in that plane crash or else she would've home wrecked someone else's relationship."

Dr. Pelligrini cocked her head. "Now. Now. Let's not speak ill-will of the dead. Jem was a kindhearted soul and I admit I was jealous of her good nature but in the end her influence eventually rubbed off on me making me a much more, happier fulfilled person."

"You make it sound like she's still alive," Pilar clucked. "She's now become a paranormal sighting next to Elvis Presley and 2Pac. Personally, my mom can't stand her. I'm betting she's glad that's Jem is gone since she ruined things with my dad."

"Jerrica is still working on reconciling her feelings for Jem," confessed the therapist. "However, I will say that without Jem's support I would not have this wonderful career in psychology and therapy. I would not have met my gorgeous husband and I would not have three beautiful children to show for it. Not bad for the runway girl from Philly who was told she would never amount to anything."

"So where does that leave me?" Pilar wondered.

"I want you to re-examine yourself, Pilar," Roxy remarked. "I want you to take that strength, the need to rebel, and to turn it into something positive. You have a talent for music and dance, and I want you to focus those energies toward that. I predict big things coming from you. Use that inner power to do something good with it." She glanced at her watch. "Looks like our session is over, I'll let your mother know that you're really opening up."

"You're...not going to tell her about...the whole Jem, my Dad, and her relationship thing," she asked. "Are you?"

"No," her therapist reassured her. "All sessions are confidential. Your secret's safe with me."

Getting up from the couch, Pilar headed for the door before noticing a series of photographs of Roxanne Pellegrini's family on the mantle.

"Beautiful family," Pilar noted. "And your husband's a babe!"

"Thanks," laughed Roxy. "I got lucky with this one. Svensson Jorgenson and I first met during a celebrity ski race in the Swedish Alps where he was your mother's ski instructor. We didn't hit it off right away until we met years later here in New York. He is now the top real estate agent in the city, and we are thinking of purchasing a penthouse near Manhattan. I can't believe how blessed I truly am."

"Well I hope you and your family the best," stated Pilar. She slowly shut the door behind her. Today she was going to change her life for the better.

\------------------------------------

Pilar tossed her backpack on to sofa of the townhouse that she shared with her mom on the upper east side of Manhatttan. Marching her boots up the stairs, she passed by her bedroom to see her mother packing a suitcase with items from her closet.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

Jerrica Benton did not acknowledge her daughter as she placed the folded Pilar's folded sweaters into her suitcase. Slowly, she turned to her offspring.

"I've talked to your father," she commented. "We've arranged a flight for you to Los Angeles. You'll be spending a year of schooling there on a trial basis."

"What?" The teen's eyes widened. "You're shipping me off?"

Jerrica sighed. "It's for the best. You've been kicked out of Hadleigh due to the breaking and entering and vandalism incident. I've pulled some strings in California and got you into a different performing arts school there close to your father's beach house."

"That's not fair!" Pilar protested. "I had nothing to do with destroying Ba Nee's painting. One of my friends did it!"

"It doesn't matter," replied the blonde executive. "The point is you were associated with these people and that makes you an accessory. By law, I would have to send you to a juvenile detention facility but instead our attorneys placed you under close parental supervision. Ba Nee agreed to submit another one of her art pieces for the school's charity."

"Well that should be no problem," clucked the teenager. "Especially since she used to be one of your foster orphans back when Starlight House was still open! But then you decided to pawn off the remaining girls to other foster homes because you could no longer take care of them!"

Anger displayed on the blonde woman's face. Raising a hand, she slapped her daughter across the cheek.

"You have no idea how easy you've got it! You've been raised in a nice home compared to the girls that came to us. Let me explain something to you, missy. Starlight Music was losing money and we couldn't keep the foster home running any longer. Luckily, I was able to find good homes for all the girls and kept track of their progress over the years! ALL of them are flourishing with their loving families and many of them are on track to go to college! However, my own flesh and blood is growing up to be a resentful, bitter, ungrateful person and I think a little change of venue is needed to straighten you out!"

Pilar grabbed her reddened cheek as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Jerrica gulped a breath. "And I love you, but I can't allow you to become this monster that I'm seeing growing up in front of me. I think this time with your father is going to keep you out of trouble. CHAPAS is performing arts magnet academy that will harness you musical and dance talents. I think the California air will do you some good."

The blonde executive continued to pack her things as Pilar darted out of the room.

"No wonder Dad cheated on you with Jem!" She shouted. "You're too much of a bitch!"

Her daughter's words stung her hard. Jerrica hated to admit it but there were many reasons why Rio fell for her Jem persona. The pink haired singer was the direct opposite of her. That is why she despised the woman so much, providing her just cause to kill the iconic front woman off in a plane crash.

"You start school next week."


	3. "I Am a Giant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar adapts to being in Los Angeles.

_Los Angeles, CA_

"And this is your room."

Rio Pacheco assisted his daughter with her bags as he directed her toward a simple bedroom that included a private bathroom.

Even at forty-five years old, the former Holograms road manager now turned computer entrepreneur still look dashing for his age. Exotic, tanned skin complimented his structured Mexican features as a small glint of gray streaks added extra character to his dark hair and beard. Sixteen years of maturation had not changed the intelligent Mexican American man in the slightest.

"I know, Pilar, that it's pretty plain but you can decorate it any way you please," explained her father.

Analyzing his little girl's appearance, Rio attempted to be supported of his daughter's experimentation in style and clothing.

Wearing a torn Misfits t-shirt with black shorts, fishnet stockings, and combat boots, Pilar's father turned away when she exhibited the dark eye make-up and nose ring on her face. In addition, her dark hair had been curled in greasy gelled tendrils which hid her thick, black glasses that she needed to see with. In short, the sixteen-year old was a complete fright.

"Daddy, why did you choose to live in a simple beach house instead of a huge mansion like the one Auntie Asa and Uncle Craig live in?" Pilar wondered.

She was right. Her father's tiny beach home paled in comparison to sprawling the estate of his business partners in Bel-Air.

Rio explained. "I was never into big homes. I prefer a house that I can clean all by myself. Plus, this house is perfect. It has a nice view of the ocean. It's near the beach. More importantly, it's quiet."

Pilar could not argue with that. The prime Malibu location of her father's home was in a nice gated neighborhood and included a private beach for its residents. She intended on taking every advantage of going to the beach. Helping her father with the rest of her bags, she followed him downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I'm not much of cook," Rio remarked. He opened the fridge to reveal his stack of frozen dinners. "Pick one. Frozen Salisbury steak or pasta?"

"How about we order a pizza?" Pilar suggested.

"Good thinking. I know a great pizza place down the street that delivers." He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed his order.

Pilar waited until her father finished to grill him about his current love life. "So, anything new you want to share, Daddy?"

"Not much," the entrepreneur admitted. "Mostly work. Here, I want to show you something."

Gesturing to his offspring, he led her down to the basement area of the house that served as his office. However, Rio had an interior designer remake the dank, bottom level of the home to something nice and trendy.

Pilar followed her father toward the center of his office where a microscope and small glass slide had been placed on the counter. Beckoning the young teen forward, Rio held up the glass slide for her to see.

She raised her eyebrows confused. "You're showing me small piece of glass because...?"

"It's not the glass slide," Rio informed her. "It's what contained inside."

The teen looked closer. "I don't see anything."

"Of course, you can't," Rio agreed. "It's too little to be seen by the naked eye. However, if we put the slide under a high-density microscope..." He slid the glass slide into the device. Then he had Pilar watch through the peephole.

"Oh, I see it!" Pilar exclaimed. Through her blue eyes, she saw a tiny square shaped chip placed at the center of the slide.

"That little chip contains close to 10,000 kilobytes of memory," her father explained. "Imagine if we get just few of those inside a compact computer, we can have faster connections, incredible software applications, and create holographic images to help people."

"What do you mean help people?" The teen asked. "What's a hologram going to do?"

"Holograms can do a lot of good in the world," Rio remarked. "They can create simulations for medical procedures, protect the military during strategic warfare on the battlefield, and make impossible things become a reality. Our company MicroApple is bringing this new technology into the future and it's a project we're very excited about."

Pilar knew her father well enough to know that when he had a plan in his head it always was successful.

Even with a multi-billion dollar company like MicroApple that was started up from the most basic computer concept by him, her aunt Aja and her husband Craig Phillips, it grew into this huge empire developing new technology like the internet, I-phones, and software. The teenager could not be any prouder of her father than she was now.

"So, when is this holographic microchip going on the market?" She asked him.

"Probably not for a few more years," Rio informed her. "We're still working on the prototype. But enough about my work. Tell me about your feelings about attending CHAPA!"

CHAPA was an acronym for California's Hollywood Arts and Performance Academy. Built twenty years ago as a high school dedicated to the arts, it became a well-respected magnet school in the same league as Hadleigh and LaGuardia in New York.

For Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco, it seemed to be her new prison.

Pilar snorted. "It's not like I had a choice; since, Mom decided to throw me out here!"

Rio sat her down. "Your Mom made the right decision in sending you here. Look, I know you're angry at her right now, but you were screwing up big time in New York."

"I mean look at you. The clothes you're wearing, the nose ring, and the attitude? This is not the little girl I know. You have so much talent and potential that you can't even begin to understand that you're wasting it all by getting into trouble."

Casting her eyes down, the teenager hated to admit that her father was right. Rio Pacheco always had a way of setting his little girl straight. "Daddy? If Jem wasn't in the picture, would you and Mom still be together?"

Rio's eyes widened. "Why would say that, honey?"

"I found the love letters you wrote to Jem in mom's things," Pilar admitted. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Rio inhaled a breath. "I'll admit I had feelings for her but looking back it was just a passing infatuation. I mean who wouldn't fall for a seductive rock singer who was famous, beautiful, and wielded a certain power around herself?"

"In the end, it was simply an illusion. An image. A fantasy. Jem was not a real person. Your mother was. Jerrica was everything that Jem wasn't. Strong, intelligent, and selfless. She sacrificed a lot and that is why I fell in love with her."

"But you still broke up?" Pilar pointed out. "I mean if Jem didn't interfere in your relationship you both would still be together?"

"There were other issues in our relationship that prevented us from making it work," he admitted. "It stemmed much deeper than my unfaithfulness to your mother. The one thing that we both agreed upon was that we shared the most perfect gift. You. For that, I will always love your mother."

Folding her hands, she posed one more question. "Is there a chance you two would ever get back together?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Rio said nothing as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Pizza's here!"

He never did not answer her question.

\-----------------------------------------

The next few days, Pilar settled into her new home. Painting her room, a mixture of black, red, gray, and white, she hung up posters in her room of The Misfits and The Stingers as her father helped hook up both her computer internet service and Wi-Fi on her laptop.

The bedroom makeover helped strengthen her bond with her father as they reconnected for common topics such as music, clothes, and yes, even boys. Pilar found adjust to living in Los Angeles was starting to grow on her and began mentally preparing herself to attend CHAPA.

Selecting a ratty Stinger's t-shirt, plaid British skirt, black leggings and army boots, she greased and spiked her hair as he straightened her glasses and headed inside the school. Rio dropped her off but not before giving her peck on the cheek for good luck. Slinging her backpack over shoulder, she picked up her guitar case and headed inside the front entrance.

Students stared at the bizarre looking student with a nose ring as Pilar grabbed her class schedule from the office and made her way to the locker. Leaning her guitar case against the metal, she fumbled with the combination and could not get it open.

"Here let me," said a sixteen-year old, blue eyed, blond boy with black highlights.

Pilar noticed his baby blue slacks, rainbow pride V-neck tee, and pink scarf and immediately could tell the boy was part of the LGBTAIQ community. The boy screamed _PRIDE_ parade all over. She had to admire that her new school was diverse.

He opened it with ease. "Sometimes you got to jiggle the combo. These lockers are so old that they need to be upgraded."

"Thanks," she smiled. The teen girl extended her hand. "Pilar Benton-Pacheco. I'm new."

"Destiny Vishnu Ashe!" The blond teen shook her hand. "Call me Dee. Everyone does."

"Your name is Destiny Vishnu?" Pilar giggled.

"It's my mother's fault," clucked Dee. "She claims to be psychic and is into this metaphysical science, New Age crap. She named me after a Hindu god and Destiny came from a vision, she claimed she had of me. I was destined for greatness, apparently!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel bad," Pilar replied. "My parents named me after my paternal grandmother in Mexico and my middle name Jacqui was from my maternal grandmother who was a singer in the 70's."

"Wait!" Dee's mouth dropped. "You're talking about Jacqui Benton? You're her granddaughter? I love that song Starlight! She is on my I-Tunes list of female artists next to Liza, Judy, Bette Midler, and Streisand!"

"Yeah. but my mother doesn't talk about her much," Pilar remarked. "I did get a chance to listen to some of her old songs but it's not my cup of tea. I prefer more no- nonsense bands like The Misfits and The Stingers."

"Ooooh The Stingers! I'm sure Dee you know all about that!"

Pilar and Dee shifted their heads to see a trio of students standing behind them. The three appeared to be the same age as Dee and exhibited friendly smiles.

One was a pretty African American girl with braids while standing next to her was a Hispanic brown-haired girl wearing a simple church dress and gold cross around her neck. Finally, an Asian American kid rounded out the trio wearing a comic book t-shirt and anime beanie on his head.

"Shut it, Sam!" Dee stuck out his tongue at the Asian teen. "Pilar, these are my friends Cynthia McGee and Flo Juarez. The dorky computer nerd there is Sam Newark! Guys, this is Pilar!"

"Please to meet you!" Pilar shook their hands.

"So, Pilar, you're the new kid?" commented Cynthia. "Where you from?"

Pilar answered. "New York City."

"Ooooh! New York!" Sam exclaimed. "You came here from there? That's like going backwards."

Pilar sighed. "It's not like I had a choice. I had a falling out with my mom, and she sent me here to live with my dad in Los Angeles."

 _"Bienvenido!"_ Flo greeted. _"Claro que, tu eres con amigos!_ "

Pilar curled her lip in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Flo, but I don't speak Spanish."

 _"Los cientos._ I'm sorry," Flo blushed. "I thought by your name that you might be Mexican."

"Well I am," said the dark-haired teen. "At least half. My Dad's Mexican American and my mom's white. They have joint custody of me, but my father never fully taught me Spanish."

"It doesn't matter," Dee announced. "I think you are faaaabulous!" He ran over and hugged her close.

Pilar laughed. "So, are all you in the sophomore music program?"


	4. When It's Only Me and the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar takes her classes.

Being a student at a performance arts school Pilar found had its perks. For a physical education credit, the school offered a wide variety of dance classes for students to choose from.

Selecting ballet as part of her gym elective, the teenager put on a black t-shirt, ratty shorts, and black fishnets, which juxtaposed the pink ballet slippers she had been wearing. Pulling her spiky hair back in a simple ponytail, she adjusted her eyeglasses and headed into class.

Dee was the first one to greet her as he giggled and raced to hug her. He could not be any more ecstatic to see her. Unfortunately, her classmates did not share the same sentiment.

Desiree Raymond and her cronies, Pia and Sherry, stood by the mirror in their dance gear gossiping about her.

"Oh great!" Desiree snorted. "They now allow freaks into this class."

Pia cackled. "Check out that nose ring! Gross!"

"And who comes to ballet class wearing fishnets and shorts?" Sherry guffawed. "What a dork!"

"Ignore them!" Dee whispered to her. "They're just threatened by creative, unique individuals!"

A loud clap grabbed everyone's attention as the ballet instructor, Madame Giselle Dvorak, came into the classroom. Once a famous dancer, who ironically went by nickname Dance, Madame Dvorak retired from the world of ballet and opted to teach her skills to aspiring performers.

"Okay, everyone!" Madam Dvorak announced. Pilar soaked in her beautiful Russian appearance from the tight blonde bun to the tall stature and small physical frame. She could see why she was in such demand in the ballet world.

"Today, we're practicing our pirouettes." The dance instructor then focused on Pilar. "Miss Pacheco, since you are our newest student, I won't expect you to get your turns perfect or to be on pointe."

"Don't worry, Madame Dvorak," smiled Pilar. "I've taken ballet courses back in New York. I'm already on pointe."

Giggles drifted through the Desiree and her friends.

"Oh, the freak thinks she's now a prima ballerina!" Desiree teased. "Does she also spin around on her nose ring?"

Madame Dvorak snapped. "Miss Desiree Raymond."

"It's Desire!" The popular blonde corrected her. "Get it right!"

"I don't care if it's Isadora Duncan!" The ballet teacher shouted. "There will be no rudeness or bullying in my class! For that, I want you to demonstrate to Miss Pacheco a pirouette and a plié!"

"With pleasure," the mean blonde girl stuck her tongue. Madame Dvorak put on the classical CD as the arrogant girl did a simple spin and ended with a smooth bend with the knee. Getting up, she passed Pilar but before making a snide comment. "See if you can do better, freak!"

Anger exhibited on the Pilar's face. She did not care if Desiree was related to a Misfit, she was not going to let a mean girl prove her talents unworthy. Raising her hand, Pilar got the ballet teacher's attention.

"Yes, Miss Pacheco?" Madame Dvorak addressed her.

"If it's okay with you, Madame Dvorak, I would like to demonstrate the skills I've learned in New York," she suggested.

"Excellent!" The ballet teacher clapped. "Of course." She turned on the classical CD once more as Pilar took to the center of the room in front of her classmates.

"This is going to be a disaster waiting to happen," Pia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The classical song began, and Pilar pushed her foot on pointe. Positioning her arms in an oval shaped stance, she glided across the room matching every beat and tempo to the music. She twirled and whirled in perfect harmony as she demonstrated a _grand jete,_ _glissade_ , _bravura_ , and finally ended her performance in an arabesque position. Every mouth dropped in the room as Dee excitedly jumped up and starting clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Girl, you are the Black Swan's Natalie Portman!" He exclaimed.

Pilar's eyes quickly scanned the room as she noticed Desiree burning with fury as the rest of her followers attempted to calm her down. Obviously, the spoiled. blonde teen did not like being upstaged. The nose ring wearing teen secretly enjoyed making her angry.

"Beautiful!" Madame Dvorak congratulated her. "Keep this up and you'll have the makings of being a prima ballerina!"

Pilar smiled at the comment as the ballet teacher dismissed her students and got ready for their next class.

\--------------------------------------

Music class seemed to be much more welcoming. Made up a wide variety of various grade levels, the young teen was excited to share her musical talents with rest of her peers. Pilar entered to see the recognizable faces of Cynthia, Flo, Sam, and Dee saving a seat for her. It also meant that Desiree and her cronies would be there too. The only saving grace was the Jagger's friendly appearance as he waved hello to her from the bottom of the musical auditorium.

"My brother is sure sweet on you!" Dee teased her. "Every girl wants to be with him, but not once had any female caught his eye except for you!"

"Oh, come on!" Pilar clucked. "He's with Desiree. I mean look how she fawns all over him."

"That's the thing," Dee replied. "He's getting fed up with her. Her bitchy antics are ruining their relationship. The only reason why he's staying with her is because he wants to make The Rioters work as a group."

"The Rioters," the teen girl commented. "Is that a play on words on your father's band?"

"Absolutely," the gay teen agreed. "Take my father's stage name Riot and the ER in The Stingers and you've got yourself a nifty band name."

Pilar shifted her focus to Desiree attempted to get all touchy-feely with her boyfriend only to have him push her away. Annoyed, Jagger took a seat near the door leaving a frustrated Desiree simmering with her friends.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Dee asked.

"About what?"

"From the stories my mother told about my father, Desiree's mother, Pizazz, was hugely lovesick over Riot. The poor woman would do anything to please him. Instead, he ends up having kids with other women. One of which was my mother who his bandmate and the other was a member of the Misfits who he married. Now looking at Desiree's relationship with my brother, it's like the same cycle all over again."

"Well, you can't blame the girl for trying," she remarked.

Suddenly, the music teacher Mr. James entered the room. Placing his briefcase on the desk, the gray-haired gentleman addressed his class.

"Okay students," announced Mr. James. "We have a new student joining us, Miss Pilar Benton-Pacheco. Can I have her please stand up?"

Nervously, Pilar got up from her chair to see all eyes focused on her. Pushing her glasses back, she turned her head to see Jagger fixating a smile just on her. She blushed.

"Pilar, normally I wouldn't have put students on the spot but since this a performing arts school I would like you to step down in front of the class," he told her.

Pilar exhaled and did as she was instructed. She was allowing her nerves get the better of her. Stepping down, she made her way to the front as she noticed everyone staring at her. Mr. James handed her a sheet of music before heading to the piano.

"Now Pilar, I want to test your vocal skills," he explained. "From your records, we know you're musically inclined to play instruments but the greatest instrument you may want to utilize is your voice. The sheet in front of you is a classical piece. _Ave Maria._ Please begin when you're ready."

"Everyone! Hold your ears!" Desiree shouted. "She's going to make you deaf or shatter a window!"

Laughter erupted in the class as Mr. James stood up not amused by the comment. Neither was Jagger who rolled his eyes at his blonde girlfriend. Smiling at Pilar, the teen girl found the confidence to continue.

"Whenever you're ready, Pilar," said Mr. James. He played a few bars on the piano as she began to open her mouth.

_"Ave Maria_

_Gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum..."_

Faces widened and mouths dropped. The young woman had a voice like an angel in the body of a gothic demon. Without missing a beat, Dee, Cynthia, Flo, and Sam stood up and applauded, leading everyone in the classroom to do the same.

Pilar glanced quickly by the door to see Jagger beaming at her as he too cheered for victory. The only ones not joining in the celebration were Desiree, Pia, Patrick, and Sherry who stewed in the back.

"Goodness!" Mr. James remarked. "Wherever did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know," Pilar admitted. "I've just had a knack for it. I've been taking voice lessons ever since I can remember."

"Well keep it up," Mr. James noted. "You have a very powerful set of pipes there! I haven't heard of anyone with such a remarkable range."

"Can we get to the other students' songs also?" Desiree clucked in the middle of the teacher's private conversation. "Like namely mine?"

"Of course," the music teacher clucked. "Desiree, you may sing your song now."

Pilar walked back to her seat as the blonde teen came walking down. Shoving the dark-haired girl to the side with her shoulder, Desiree refused to apologize.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" She hissed.

Pilar ignored her as she returned to seat with her friends. Desiree stepped right in front of everyone as held her music sheet and cued Mr. James to begin.

"Hi everyone!" The popular blonde teen addressed everyone. "I'm Desiree but I'm changing it to my stage name Desire. You get the pleasure of listening to me sing Kate Bush's _Wuthering Heights._ "

_"Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green_

_You had my temper, like my jealousy_

_Too hot, too greedy_

_How could you leave me?_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you, I love you too..."_

Like clockwork, Desiree's friends applauded her like crazy while the rest of her classmates managed to feign a clap or two at the young woman's performance. Truth be told, Desiree's voice was limited to the various keys of the song. She would either come off as pitchy, miss the note entirely, or just plain not hit the note at all.

Mr. James racked his brain trying to think up something constructive to say.

"That was...well...um...interesting," the music teacher commented.

Desiree shook with glee. "Didn't you just love it?"

"It was as much fun as getting a root canal," whispered Cynthia to Pilar.

Pilar stifled a laugh as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from doing something rude.

Mr. James directed his attention toward Pilar. "You wanted to add something Miss. Benton-Pacheco?"

She shook her head. "Only that the song moved me places I never thought existed."

"Well it definitely moved my blockage!" Dee spouted. "I was constipated, but after hearing Desiree sing that song, I'm ready to release my bowels now!"

The blonde hair girl growled curled her nails and attempted to lunge at the gay teen. Jagger stepped in and held her back as the bell rang.

"You sniveling little fairy boy!" She tried to claw at him. "Come over here so I can really scratch your eyes out!"

Yanking Pilar by the hand, Dee raced toward the door. "Thanks, Big Bro, love ya!"

The pair ran to their next class before Desiree could escape.


	5. Universal Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar adapts to CHAPA.

"Are you nuts?" Pilar clucked to Dee. "You make it a habit of pissing off everyone?"

She put her textbooks in her locker and slammed the door shut. Cynthia, Flo, and Sam observed the pair arguing about over the gay teen's harsh remark concerning Desiree Raymond's performance in music class.

"Controversy is my middle name," Dee laughed. "How else am I going to ruffle some feathers and grab some attention if I don't take down a few people who deserve it?"

"But Desiree is the queen bee of CHAPA," explained Sam. "She's been known to ruin reputations and make students' lives here miserable!"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Like I care about my reputation." Pointing to the black streaks in his blond hair, he emphasized his point. "I'm gay, remember? I doubt my reputation at this school is going to suffer because one vindictive, arrogant bitch wants to get back at me!"

"No, she'll be out for blood and she'll be targeting me!" Pilar corrected him. "Remember, she sees me as a threat for some reason!"

"That little stunt you pulled, Dee, is only going to fan the flames of her hatred towards me. It wasn't my decision to attend CHAPA but I'm here and I want to make it through the school year without all the attention focused on me!"

"Too late!" Cynthia jumped in. "The word already spread quickly of your musical and dancing talents around this school. They're even posting it on Twitter, Instagram, TikTok, Snapchat, and even old school Facebook! Desiree is going to be soooo jealous!"

Flo smiled and added her two cents. "I think we should have Pilar utilize her talents, _verdad_? _La chica_ has the most amazing voice and we don't want it going to waste. I suggest we make her our _cantante en frente_! _Nuestros_ lead singer!"

Pilar looked confused. "I may be struggling in Spanish 101, but I did translate the words _lead singer_ in your statement, Flo."

Clapping his hands in excitement, Dee jumped up and down. "That's a faaaabulous idea, Flo! What didn't I think of it before? Pilar is a shoo in!"

Pilar raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Dee nervously paced around her. "We've been dabbling with the idea of starting a band. I mean we've playing in my mother's garage for fun, but we weren't serious until now."

The nose ring wearing teen smiled. "That's great! I'd love to watch one of your sessions!"

"The thing is..." Dee hesitated. "Is that we don't have a singer. I mean we all have capable voices but nothing that pops out to an audience, so I was thinking..."

Pilar's eyes widened with the realization of what he was asking. "NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Oh, come on Pilar!" Cynthia interrupted. "You got the most exquisite voice out there! With that talent of yours we can take it places with this band."

"Cynthia's right," agreed Sam. "We need that for this group. Plus, we need something to stand out for our Pop Factor audition."

"POP FACTOR!" Pilar gasped. "HELL, TO THE NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

_"Por favor_ , Pilar," pleaded Flo. " _Tu tienes_ the most amazing voice for our group. We need you! We can't go on this audition without you."

Pilar sighed. "It's just that...I'm scared. I might choke knowing that I'm being watched by that many people...I'm not into being the center of attention..."

"Face it, girl!" Dee pointed out to her. "With those pipes, you were made to be the center of the attention!"

"But your brother and Desiree are already auditioning with their band," she protested. "We'll be encroaching on their territory. I mean it's no secret that Desiree already hates us!"

"The better to show up that bitch, Desiree!" Cynthia laughed. "I want her to eat her hateful words!"

Glancing down at the floor, Pilar shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't. You'll have to find another singer."

Turning her back, she marched down the school hallway. Dee's friends signaled to the teen to convince him to change the talented teenager's mind. Racing after her, Dee tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Pilar," he apologized to her. "We didn't mean to ambush you back there. It's just that we want to win this competition and we have a better chance if you're with us."

Pilar shifted her body to face Dee. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested. I was never into being the focus of everyone's attention. I don't think I'm that good."

Dee scoffed. "Not that good? Girl, I need to bitch slap that mouth of yours! You're awesome! You got the voice the students at this school would kill for! Don't let it go to waste!"

Inhaling a breath, the blue-eyed girl shook her head. "Sorry, Dee, I can't be your lead singer. That's my final offer. If this is going to ruin our friendship, then so be it..."

"Ruin our friendship?" Dee frowned. "Pilar, I respect you saying no. Sure, myself, and the other band members are going to be disappointed but we're not going to hold a grudge against you." He proved it by embracing her. "We're besties! Don't forget that!"

Pilar laughed as she held her best friend in her arms. "That's reassuring. I'm sure you'll find a great lead singer to front your band."

"I hope so," said Dee. "The Pop Factor audition is only weeks away and we need to find someone fast!"

"You will," she reassured him.

She released her friend and began to head down to her next class. Dee ran up her and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, before you head out," he started. "I have a question to shoot to you!"

"Okay, go ahead."

Dee stared at the ceiling. "Okay here goes. Jagger's mom is hosting a dinner party tomorrow night and I want you come...as my date."

"Your date?" She snorted. "Mary Phillips does know you're gay, right? You did come out to her?"

"Of course, she does!" Dee curled his mouth.

"I think rainbow flags in my room and the shirtless pictures of Channing Tatum are a dead giveaway! I've been out to everybody since I was fourteen and surprisingly everyone's cool with it! Anyway, I hate these adult dinner parties! They're always so boring. A bunch of rich folks bragging about their money, their ritzy toys, and all the superficial things I can care less about!"

"Then why attend?" Pilar asked. "You could decline going and letting Mary know."

"These events always leaves Aunt Mary frazzled," said Dee. "Jagger's not much help so she's always wanting my gay opinion on party planning, so I have to arrange for the caterer, the table settings, decorations, music and blah blah blah. Pretty much I'm her event planner. Then after it goes into full swing, I'm stuck chatting it up with some old geezer who wants to talk to me about profit margins and stock balances. BORING!"

"And why would I be interested in going to one of these functions?" Pilar asked.

"Because you're my BFF and would be very supportive in making the evening bearable," informed the young man.

"Let me guess," Pilar concluded figuring it all out. "Cynthia, Flo, and Sam backed out when you asked them."

Dee scowled. "They all came up with excuses. Cynthia has a hair appointment. Flo is attending church and Sam, well he flat out said no!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," replied Pilar. She started to walk away before Dee grabbed her arm again.

"Oh, come on Pilar!" The young man pleaded. "If you're not going to front the band, at least be charitable and help out a friend!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Pilar snapped. "I'll go with you as your date but the moment you stick me with some guy who wants to discuss stock options, I'm out of there!"

"Fair enough!" Dee jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "Oh goody! I have a friend to talk to tomorrow night!"

"Don't make me regret this, Dee," Pilar threatened.

Dee side eyed her best friend up and down. "Oh, and it's a bit formal so ditch the nose ring and don't wear anything that might have looked like you fished it out of the dumpster!" He blew a kiss to her and ran off.

Stunned by his suggestion, she seethed. "YOU FAILED TO MENTION IT WAS A FORMAL DINNER PARTY!" She shouted as the flamboyant lad vanished down the hallway. "DEE! YOU JERK! ARRRRGHHHHH!"

\--------------------------------------------

Sitting at the kitchen counter of her father's beach house with her laptop, Pilar began typing up her English essay for school. She had been so focused on her work that she did not hear Rio come in as he placed a small box with a tightly wrapped bow on top.

"Happy Birthday, princess," smiled the Mexican American entrepreneur.

"Daddy!" Pilar gasped. She picked up the box and examined it. "It's not my birthday until next week! You shouldn't have!"

"I thought I would give your present early," he informed her. "Pilar, I have to go to Japan tomorrow to handle a corporate deal concerning MicroApple's expansion. I won't be able to make it to your birthday next week."

"It's okay," the teen girl feigned a smile. Inside, she felt sad that her father could not make it on her special day.

Sensing her disappointment, Rio lifted her chin. "Hey! No frowns today. I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise. Is there some place you want to go or really want to do?"

Pilar considered her options but unfortunately nothing came to her except for one thing. "Well I do have one request."

"Name it."

"Since you'll be out of town on my birthday," she suggested. "Can I invite some friends over from school for a slumber party?"

"Of course," grinned her father.

Pilar's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? You mean it?"

"Sure," Rio laughed. "I trust you. On two conditions."

"Which are?"

"One, only a small group of friends," said Rio.

"No problem," smiled Pilar. "It's only four people. In fact, you know one of them. Dee is Rapture's son from the Stingers and his half-brother is Jagger, you know Mary Phillip's son?"

"Ahhh, yes!" Rio remembered. "I remember your Uncle Craig telling me about that interesting situation concerning his sister and Rapture and their relationship with Riot. Riot was never one to be faithful."

"Mom told me that you really hated Riot," said Pilar.

"I did," the businessman nodded. "The guy was such a womanizer and went after several women in his lifetime. Stormer, Rapture, Minx, Pizzazz, Jem, and even your mother."

Pilar's mouth dropped open. "Mom dated Riot?"

"Only for a few seconds," Rio grinned. "He was after Jem, so he was trying use Jerrica to get to her. I happened to be in his way, so we never saw eye to eye."

"Oh Jeez," the blue-eyed girl shook her head. "It's like you guys are one big soap opera. Ever thought of giving up the computer industry and writing for Days of Our Lives or Young and the Restless?"

Rio guffawed. "You don't know the half of it, princess. But that's all water under the bridge. Anyway, you can have your slumber party if you meet the second condition."

"The second condition," the teen girl remembered. "Which is?"

"You have to call your mother in New York," he stated.

Pilar clucked her tongue. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You've been ignoring her, Pilar." Her father explained. "It's time you get over your stubbornness and call her. She's worried sick. I want you to be the big person and let her know how you're doing here."

"She's the one that shipped me off here, remember Daddy?" Pilar argued. "I'm still a little bitter about it."

"Well it's time to reach deep down into her heart and look for some forgiveness," her father suggested. "You only have one mother in this world, and she loves you, so I suggest you give her a ring."

Pilar exhaled a breath. Down within her conscience, her father was right.

"Fine, Daddy," she reluctantly agreed. "I'll call Mom tonight."

Leaning down, Rio kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He then pointed to the box. "Now why don't you open your gift now?"

Eagerly, she untied the box of the small box. Lifting the lid, her blue eyes grew bigger. At the center of the velvet trimmed box were a pair of fourteen karat white gold diamond star earrings.

"Daddy! They're beautiful!" She remarked.

"I ordered them from a specialty jeweler in Europe," Rio explained. "They reminded me of you. My little star!"

Pilar jumped up, embraced her father and kissed them on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She squealed.

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow night, you do want to see me off at the airport," he suggested.

"I can't," Pilar frowned. "I agreed to be Dee's date for Mary Phillip's dinner party."

Rio raised his eyebrows. "A date? Are you interested in this boy?"

Pilar giggled. "It's not like that, Daddy. Dee's gay. He just wants a friend around talk to at one of these boring functions."

"Oh," Rio shrugged. "It's funny. Back in my day, many teens stayed in the closet. They were afraid to come out. Now that homosexuality has become mainstream, it's like anyone from a classmate to the government official could be gay. Go figure. It was such a different time back then."

"Are we talking dinosaurs and caveman?" Pilar teased.

"Oh you!" Rio laughed as he purposely messed up her dark brown hair. "Go call your mother about the slumber party and make sure not to break anything while I'm gone!"

"Thanks Daddy," Pilar jumped up, kissed her dad on the cheek, grabbed her cell and headed upstairs to her room. Dialing her mother's number, Jerrica answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Pilar," Jerrica's voice responded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Pilar replied.

"And school?"

"School's the same." Pilar explained. "It's not as disciplined as New York, but I like it. I've met some friends here and I'm adjusting so things are going great."

"That's good to hear," said Jerrica. "How's your father?"

"Daddy's good too," Pilar responded. "He's working...a lot. He does think about you, though."

A long pause drifted on the receiver before answering. "Really? How does he look?"

"Daddy's grown a beard," said Pilar. "He definitely looks wiser, in a regal sort of way."

"I bet he's handsome as ever," she heard her mom giggling. "Pilar?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I miss you."

Sadness appeared on the young woman's face. "I miss you too and I'm sorry...for everything."

"Me too," her mother responded.

"Well I better go," said Pilar. "I have tons of homework to do tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Jerrica commented with a sad tone. "Take care of yourself and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, and Pilar?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," the young woman replied. "Goodbye."

Pilar pressed the button to end the call. Staring in the mirror, she felt the tears come through her eyes. Placing her head against the pillows, she had a good cry.


	6. It's Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar attends Stormer's party and meets her parents' friends.

Opening her skull and crossbones compact, Pilar inhaled a breath as she pulled her dark brown hair back in a ponytail and adjusted her glasses. In the mirror her make-up was very alternative gothic, a look she had been going for.

Wearing a silver and dark purples eye shadow and black lipstick, she straightened her nose ring before straightening her lacey, long black dress that she layered with several pagan necklaces from pentagrams, Celtic symbols, and skulls. In her ears, she wore the small diamond star earrings her father gave her and waved goodbye to him from the driveway of the lavish looking house as his taxicab took him to the airport.

Pointing her finger to ring the bell, she heard a sweet, familiar voice behind her.

"Is that little Pilar Pacheco?"

Turning her back around, she watched as Aja and Craig Philips march up the driveway dressed in designer duds. Pilar squealed with delight as she ran to embrace them.

"Auntie Aja! Uncle Craig!"

The married couple embraced the young woman as they released each other to get a better look at one another.

"My God! You've grown so tall!" Aja giggled.

"You definitely got your height from Rio!" Craig teased. "He didn't tell me you'd be attending!"

Aja folded her arms and clucked her tongue. "Don't blame the man. Rio's a workaholic! He's got a lot on his mind especially with our investors in Japan. Remember, Craig, it was your idea for him to finalize the deal for our company since you didn't want to go."

"Okay, Aja," Craig sighed. "You got a point. Let's not dwell on that. Mary went to a lot of trouble for this dinner so we're going to have a good time." He extended his arms to both women. "Shall we?"

The pair happily accepted as marched toward the front door.

"My friend Dee invited me," she explained. "He wanted some company for your sister's dinner party."

"Well I'm glad," Craig smiled. "Mary's guests can be soooo dull."

"Be nice," Aja warned her husband. "They're our potential future investors. We're going to mingle."

\------------------------------------

Craig pushed the doorbell as a well-dressed Mary Phillips answered the door decked out to the nines. She hugged the couple as she greeted them.

"Aja! Craig! You came!" Her eyes then turned toward Pilar. "And you must be Pilar. Dee told me you would be coming. You don't remember me but I'm your Aunt Mary. I first saw you when you were baby. How's your mother, Jerrica?" She led the trio into the foyer of the house.

"Mom's doing really well," said Pilar. "Being a New York City corporate executive for Virtue keeps her really busy."

"I've heard," smiled the brunette woman. "Come and let's meet everyone."

The former Misfit dragged her brother and sister-in-law into the living room where a group of high society folks gathered to meet the multi-billion dollar-power couple and co-owners of MicroApple. Lifting her face away from all the hoopla, Pilar shifted her gaze toward a familiar red head who raced toward her.

"Pilar!" The red headed woman held her tight. "Jerrica said you were town! Why haven't you visited me?"

"Sorry Aunt Kimber," the blue eyed teen grinned. "I've been busy settling in, adjusting to school, and trying to get things together."

"Don't pester your niece!" A brown-haired Hispanic woman frowned. She extended her hand. "Your Tia Kimber can be quite immature! Hi I'm..."

"Raya Alonso!" Pilar shook her hand. "You're one of the original Holograms and a drummer. My mother was friend of yours."

"It's now Raya Wright," said the Latin woman. "My husband is Jeff Wright who is a stuntman in Hollywood. He does some work for your Aunt Kimber's husband."

"Uncle Sean?" Pilar questioned.

"Right here, love."

Pilar shifted her weight around to see a salt and peppered English gentleman opened out his arms to her.

"Give your Uncle Sean a hug, love!" Sean Harrison laughed.

The former English heartthrob and actor made an easy transition in career to directing and began successfully producing such big movie hits like The Hindenburg and the Space Trek Wars series. Employing the musical partnership of Mary Phillips and his wife Kimber, Sean even produced several successful number one film soundtrack singles of the decade.

Embracing her uncle, Pilar giggled as she relished being around her family.

"What's our little Pilar doing at Mary's party?" Sean asked.

"My friend Dee invited me for moral support," explained the young woman.

"Destiny Vishnu? Kimber asked. "Rapture's son?"

"The one and only!" Dee interrupted.

Decked out in a powder blue sequent jacket and purple pants, the blond and black streaked teen grabbed Pilar by the hand and pushed her toward the kitchen.

"Sorry folks," apologized Dee. "Catering emergency 911."

Once inside the other room, the gay teen calmed down to take a breath.

"Dee, what's going on?" Pilar asked.

"Trouble. Big time." Dee announced. "Jagger's hideous girlfriend and her cronies are attending tonight."

The teen girl's mouth opened. "You didn't tell me that Desiree would be here! She's going to massacre us!"

"I had no idea," the young man defended. "Apparently, Desiree's mother is very pushy when it comes to being invited to private events. She heard about Aunt Mary putting on this little dinner party and bullied her into inviting her and her family."

"Pizzazz is going to be here?" Pilar gasped. "Wonderful! I love the Misfits! I would love to meet her!"

Dee shook his best friend. "Wake up and smell the overpriced party platter! Pizzazz is exactly like her daughter but worse. Add to it her stupid born-again Christian thing and you have some crazy religious nutjob who is out for blood if she doesn't like you!"

Pilar was in denial. "She can't be all bad. Look if she is born-again Christian, then she must have love toward her fellow man. I, for one, want to meet this notorious Misfit."

Loud shout came outside from the kitchen. It sounded like two women arguing. Pilar made her way to the door before Dee yanked on her arm.

"Don't go out there, Pilar!" Dee warned. "It sounds like the religious zealot has arrived!"

\----------------------------------------

Rushing out of the kitchen, the duo ran to the living room where a screaming match appeared to be happening between a woman with too much plastic surgery dressed in a ritzy designer cocktail dress, curly platinum blonde hair pulled back in a bun, sporting more bling than a Mr. T. back on the 80's A-Team, and clutching a Bible in her arms. She had been fighting with another older female with long, dreads that had all different shades of blonde and brown, wearing a long Bohemian dress, Birkenstocks, and New Age jewelry. The two combatants argued in front of Mary's guests as they went at it like two lions fighting for the last piece of an antelope carcass.

"Devil!" The plastic surgery antagonist hissed at her New Age rival. "Put on the whole armor of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of Satan!"

"Get over your yourself, Pizzazz!" The other New Age female spouted. "You Biblical trite doesn't scare me! Your so-called Christian Ministries is nothing, but a charlatan act and I should know because I was trained con artist for years!"

"DON'T CALL ME, PIZZAZZ!" The former Misfit screamed. "IT'S PHYLLIS! PHYLLIS RAYMOND! I am now God's messenger ever since I gave up my former life of wickedness and embraced Jesus!"

"You can call yourself the Queen of the Damned for all I care," her opponent countered. "You're still a hypocrite with entitled power play issues!" She turned to a silver haired man who crouched in the corner of the room and covered his face in embarrassment.

The New Age woman pointed at the gentleman. "And the same goes for your husband, Eric Raymond. Your so-called minister was a weasel of a manager back then and he's weasel still even now! Only this time you're exploiting religion for your own greedy purposes!"

"LIAR! BLASPHEMER!" Pizzazz shouted. "Go and utterly destroy the sinners! Fight them until they are exterminated! That means you Rapture! You're going to hell!"

Rapture stuck out her tongue at the crazy woman. "I'm rubber, you're glue and by Saturn revolving around Jupiter, you can kiss my Uranus!"

"DEMON!" Pizzazz screeched.

The former Stinger danced around the room as if she were performing the dance of the seven veils. Whatever the religious zealot spouted; Rapture ignored her only fueling Pizzazz's rage even more.

Finally, Stormer stepped in.

Proving her mettle, the brunette stood up to her former bandmate. "That is enough! Pizzazz, you're upsetting my guests. You're welcome to stay but only if you behave! If you can't, then you and Eric can leave!"

The religious nutjob suddenly cowered. "Uh...uh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset everyone. I guess I got carried away. Sometimes the word of the Lord gets in me and I can't help it." She sneered at Rapture. "I'll be good, Stormer. I promise." She saw her husband Eric dash over to the mini-bar and poured himself a bottle of Scotch. "See even Minister Eric is having a good time!"

Waving her hands in front everyone, she caught everyone's attention. "It's a party people! Mingle! Corinthians 10:31 states that whether you eat or drink, or whatever you do, do all to the Glory of God!"

She retreated to the mini bar to join her husband.

Mary sighed as Kimber, Aja, and her brother Craig came up to her. Dee ran to his mother, while Pilar joined her aunt for support.

"You handled that really well," said her brother Craig. "I'm so proud of you for standing up to her."

The hostess once known as Stormer laughed. "I'm no longer afraid of her. The Misfits are gone, and she has no power over me. I'm not her whipping post anymore."

Aja clapped. "Good for you, Mary. It was about time that someone put that bitch her place."

Kimber agreed. "You're definitely not the Stormer that I once knew. Instead, you're the strong, independent woman that you were meant to be."

Pilar shyly turned crimson with shame. "It's funny. I've always been fan of your music. I had no idea that Pizzazz was like this."

"Believe it, Pilar," Mary informed her. "The Misfits stood for rebellion and trouble, but they also represented distrust and loneliness. Pizzazz was never a real friend to any us in the group and would sooner throw us under the bus only to preserve her own self interests." She grabbed the Pilar's hand. "We better check on Rapture. I hope she wasn't upset by Pizzazz's harshness."

The pair politely excused themselves as they made their way across the room to where the former Stingers member giggled with her son Dee. Stormer embraced the New Age guru who smiled at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," Mary apologized. "I didn't think Pizzazz would start up trouble."

"It's okay," the woman named Phoebe Ash laughed. "It is Pizzazz being her usual arrogant, bitchy self! Add to it religion and she's become even crazier. Her negative energy is going to bring karmic retribution, I assure you."

They all glanced at the former lead singer of the Misfits who was quietly arguing with her husband by the mini bar. "I mean look at her. She's had more plastic surgery than Joan Rivers. She now looks like a Chihuahua or some alien from another planet."

The group laughed at Rapture's biting remark. The Stinger bandmate then focused her eyes on Pilar.

"You!" She gasped glancing at the dark-haired teenager.

Pacing around the sixteen- year old, Rapture analyzed every single feature of the young woman from her gothic clothes, make-up, and nose ring that she wore.

"There's something about you," said Dee's mother. "I can sense it in the air."

"Mom, this is Pilar..." Dee began the introductions.

"You're Jerrica Benton's and Rio Pacheco's daughter," noted the woman. "The Fates are smiling down on you girl! You're something special. With your creative aura and gifted talent, you were born to be a star."

Pilar blushed. "I'm no star, Miss Ashe."

"Nonsense!" Rapture emphasized. "My sixth sense tells me otherwise. I'm getting a vision. You're going on path of success. Something unique shall happen to you that shall defy explanation. It is your destiny..."

Dee rolled his eyes. "As you can see, Mom is into New Age practices and even opened up a successful shop near Venice Beach. She also claims she's a psychic..."

Rapture shot an angry look at her son. "I am psychic, son! The problem is that you're not a believer. I kept denying my gift for so long and instead chose to exploit my talents into being a con artist. Then after Riot and Minx died, I realize that bad karma was the result of my years of negative energy I was projecting so I changed my ways and allowed myself to regain all that positive energy back. It's been working for me ever since and I've never been happier."

"No wonder Pizzazz hates you, Mom," said Dee. "Your New Age practices go against her Christian beliefs."

"What that foolish woman doesn't realize," noted Rapture. "Is that all religions are steeped in some old, pagan traditions where worship was placed on an original, central deity. I believe in God but my rituals in how I celebrate my beliefs are different. Pizzazz uses bits and pieces of the Bible to her own interpretation and prefers to spout hatred and negativity. It makes her sad, pathetic little life better if she can command an audience like she did with the Misfits. It's a power trip."

"As long as her trips don't offend any my guests," commented Stormer. She observed Pizzazz and Eric quietly arguing in the corner. "I don't know why I let my conscience tell me to invite her."

Rapture placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Because you're a good person."

Suddenly, Eric Raymond came to the center of the living room and began pounding his Scotch glass with his pen. The tinkling sound of the metal hitting the transparent container grabbed everyone's focus on him.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Eric grinned. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to say what a privilege and honor it is to be attending such a lovely dinner tonight hosted by the wonderful Mary Phillips! Everyone, give Mary a hand!"

The party guests cheered at Stormer as they applauded her efforts. The former Misfits managed to nervously smile and waved to her guests.

Eric Raymond continued. "In addition, I would like to take this opportunity to let everyone know that my beautiful daughter Desiree and her friends from school have been rehearsing diligently to audition for television's Pop Factor audition in a couple weeks. With that said, I would like to introduce her band mates! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Desiree, Jagger, Pia, Patrick, and Sherry! The Rioters!"

Pilar leaned forward as she watched a handsome dark, blond Jagger carrying his guitar to the center of the living room along with the other members of the group bringing in their instruments in. Quickly setting up and plugging into the speakers and amplifiers, they began performing their set. Jagger took the microphone as Desiree accompanied with her cordless microphone and started to play for their audience.

"This is a dedication to Phoebe Ash and my mother, Stormer," announced the musician. "It's a song by my late father's group The Stingers. It's called _Destiny._ "

_I can make your prediction_

_Just you wait and see_

_All the things you want_

_The Fates will grant to thee..._

_It's Destiny._

_The dreams I dream are destined to be_

_I can see the future and I'm satisfied_

_You and me. It's Destiny._

_Fate is on my side..._

The Rioter's finished their set to a fanfare of applause. Pilar found herself clapping the loudest as she realized Jagger's blue eyes focusing on her. Addressing his audience, the front man thanked them all.

"Thank you for your support," he smiled. "We're definitely going to need it when we audition for Pop Factor. Before we begin our next song, I have a special request. There's a talented young woman I go to school with that has an amazing, golden voice that I wish to share with you all..."

Pilar gulped the moment he began speaking. Her face became white.

"Her name is Pilar Benton-Pacheco and she's in the room now!" Jagger stated. He pointed the gothic teen at the back of the room. All eyes focused on her. "Pilar, would you kindly come up here and sing one song for us?"

All the guests clapped for her. Pilar's eyes shifted toward Desiree who gritted her teeth and wanted to kill her on the spot.

Pilar's stomach dropped. She wanted to sink to the floor.


	7. It All Depends on the Mood I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar has a disastrous performance and gets close to Jagger.

Caught between a rock and hard place, Pilar slowly made her way up to the center of the room. Her body felt numb, ignoring all the party guests as she got in front of the mike. Jagger gave her a playful wink while Desiree stared daggers into her. Even the other members of The Rioters rolled their eyes in her presence.

It became clear that Pilar was out of place here.

Scanning the room around her, Pilar soaked in the atmosphere. Her Aunt Kimber and Uncle Sean cheered her on while Raya and Rapture applauded the loudest. Aja and Craig gestured toward her with a wave as Stormer smiled in support. However, it was her best friend Dee that hooted and hollered in with admiration of her talents. Clutching the microphone, she sighed before saying something.

"I guess I'll sing something simple," she announced to her audience. "This song is Starlight sung by grandmother, the late Jacqui Benton."

Jagger grinned and nodded. Strumming a few chords on his guitar, he played the introduction as Pilar opened her mouth.

However, something strange happened. As the melody played in the background, no words came out of her lips. Pilar stared out toward her audience who looked at her confused. She listened to her heart beating fast as she attempted to sing but no sound escaped her tongue. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped away from the microphone and ran into the kitchen. Dee raced after her.

Confused murmurs filled the room as Jagger got on the mike. Desiree and her bandmates grinned with wicked glee observing the poor girl sprinting away. Pushing her boyfriend from the microphone, the blonde teen spoke to the crowd.

"I suppose the poor girl isn't ready for the limelight," Desiree snorted. "Too bad. I am. This song is from my mother's former band, The Misfits. It's called I Am a Giant!"

The Rioters began playing the song with Desiree on lead vocals. The party guests grew mesmerized by the group as Jagger begrudgingly played his guitar while him mind drifted to Pilar. He hoped his group's set would finish soon.

In the kitchen, Pilar wept over the sink. Dee grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped her tears away. Hugging his best friend close, he embraced her tight to comfort her.

"There, there, sweetie," the Dee reassured her. "It's was wrong for Jagger to put you on the spot!"

Wiping her tears away, Pilar sniffed. "You see, Dee? I wasn't made to perform for crowds of people. A high school classroom? Yes. It's only my peers and there's no pressure. But we're talking Pop Factor, here. I can't be a singer who is expected to go on stage and perform! I'll choke every time!"

"It's okay, Pilar," Dee nodded. "You don't have to go through that again. Listen, the band and I will find a lead singer in time for the auditions. Maybe you can help us as a manager and handle the business aspects in the meantime?"

Pilar finished removing the last tear from her face. "You know I would do anything to help you guys out. If it's being your manager, then so be it. Just don't ask me to sing."

Dee smiled. "We won't."

The kitchen door swung open as Kimber, Raya, Aja, Craig, Sean, Stormer, and Rapture all proceeded into the small room. Seeing all their family members gathered in one place made Dee shake his head.

"What is this?" He rolled his eyes. "A family reunion?"

Stormer approached the upset teen and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Pilar. That was a terrible thing that my son did to put you in an awful position. There's no excuse for it. I'll make sure to talk to him."

Pilar shook her head. "It's okay. It's not Jagger's fault. He was trying to be helpful. I'm the one that choked on stage."

Kimber lifted her niece's chin. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Even my sister, Jerrica, got stage fright."

"Mom had stage fright?" Pilar's eyebrows raised her eyebrows. "I never pictured her to be a performer."

Her red headed aunt started to back pedal from her mistake. "Oh...uh...well you see...your mom had a lovely voice...not as good as Jem's..that's why we chose someone else..."

Aja saved the day by stepping in. "What your Aunt Kimber trying to say is that you were blessed with a golden voice like your mother. Jerrica was not a performer. That's why The Holograms got another lead singer to front our group. Instead, Jerrica was an amazing businesswoman and promoted our band to superstardom. If singing is your calling, you'll know in time."

Rapture rolled her eyes. "It is her calling. I've seen it in my visions. The Fates have decreed it. Pilar just needs to the confidence to believe in herself."

" _Si_ ," agreed Raya. "Even I had to go through some soul searching when I auditioned to be The Holograms' newest drummer, _verdad_? Pilar will find the same, _claro que."_

"Thanks everyone for the pep talk," Pilar sighed. "I need some time to recover from my humiliation out there."

"Why don't we leave Pilar alone to recoup?" Her Uncle Sean suggested. "This evening has been stressful for her!"

"Sean's right," said Craig. He turned to his sister. "Mary still has a dinner party to host and we're in the kitchen ignoring her guests. Let's get out there and mingle with the party people."

Dee gripped Pilar's hand. "Aunt Mary has a balcony that upstairs that overlooks the beach. We can hide out there!"

Lifting her eyes, the teen smiled. "I'd like that."

The pair raced upstairs as everyone joined in the social gathering downstairs.

\-------------------------------------

The view from the upstairs balcony was breathtaking. Sitting in the lounge chairs, Dee and Pilar discussed everything from fashion, movies, and to their favorite celebrities which provided a welcoming distraction from the fiasco of young woman's performance tonight. Enjoying the night air, Dee glanced over to see the small sparkling stars in his best friend's ears.

Parting her dark hair, Dee pushed his lips together and whistled. "Whew! That's some bling you got there. Flawless color. Two carats. Whomever gave you those earrings has good taste."

"A gift from my father," smiled the teen. "They're an early birthday present. Speaking of which, he'll be out of town next week and said it would be okay to host a slumber party on my birthday. You game?"

"Party?" Dee smirked. "I'll get send the invites via Twitter!"

"Whoa there, Kim Kardashian!" Pilar stopped him. "It's a SLUMBER party. That means you, Cynthia, Flo, and Sam. No one else! I'm not going to have a bunch of strangers trash my house!"

Dee snapped his fingers. "Damn. It would've been the party of the year at school."

"That's what I'm afraid of," clucked the young girl. "Sorry, this is a simple sleepover with close friends. NO EXCEPTIONS! So, you coming?"

Dee laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Pilar smiled as she felt the presence of a handsome, dark blond gentleman standing in the doorway of the balcony. Focusing her blue eyes on the familiar face, she stood up from her lounge chair.

"Pilar, can I talk to you in private?" Jagger asked. "Please?"

Taking a hint, Dee got up too. "I'll leave you two alone." Spinning on his heels, Jagger's half-brother went downstairs to join the other party guests.

Folding her arms, the blue-eyed teen pushed her glasses back and frowned at the singer of The Rioters. She was not happy. "Okay speak, Jagger."

Running a hand through his dark blond hair, the young man inhaled a breath. "Pilar, I'm sorry. It was a crappy thing that I did down there by making you sing."

"It sure was," she scowled. "What were you thinking? I didn't want to be gawked at by a bunch of strangers and you made a fool out of me tonight!"

"I know," Jagger replied. "I went overboard. I wanted to show everyone how talented you are, and I guess I got carried away. I thought you liked performing."

"I like performing for a small group of people I know," Pilar explained. "Friends. Classmates. But put me on stage with a bunch of strangers when the pressure is on gives me extreme stage fright. I can't do it! That's why I couldn't perform tonight! That's why I choked!"

"Maybe you need a boost of confidence," he suggested. "A chance for someone to help you overcome your fear."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" She snapped. "But face it! I'm not cut out for being a singer! Each time you put me in front of a mike, I can't open my mouth! I don't have what it takes!"

He clucked his tongue. "Don't say that! You were born with an amazing gift! You need to share it with the world!"

"Why do you care so much about my talent?" She wondered.

Jagger shrugged. "I just do!"

Slowly he approached her. Pilar could feel the tense heat of his body next to her. Inside, she wanted him to hold her, touch her, and melt into those lips of his. Parting her dark hair, Jagger lowered his face to press his mouth on hers. An electrical surge shot through them as they embraced and finally submitted to their emotions.

Loud commotions erupted downstairs interrupting their kiss as the pair quickly pulled away. Shifting their focus toward the balcony screen door, the duo noticed Desiree Raymond marching angrily toward them followed by Dee.

"JAGGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The spoiled blonde demanded to know.

He exhaled. "I was chatting with Pilar. I wanted to apologize..."

"THAT FREAK!" Desiree shrieked. Her eyes fueled with hatred. "LISTEN YOU NO TALENT HUSSY! THAT CRAPPY PERFORMANCE OF YOURS SHOWS YOU THAT YOU HAVE NO MUSICAL SKILLS SO QUIT TRYING TO PLAY THE WOUNDED PUPPY HERE! STOP PLAYING ON EVERYONE'S SYMPATHIES INCLUDING MY BOYFRIEND'S!"

Pilar objected. "I wasn't..."

"Desiree! You're out of line!" Jagger warned.

"I'M OUT LINE?" The blonde teen screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS MAKING GOO-GOO EYES AT THAT FREAK! I MEAN LOOK AT HER! THE GOTH MAKE-UP! THE NERDY GLASSES! THE NOSE RING! SHE'S A TROLL!"

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A TROLL!" Dee jumped in. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BLEACHED BLONDE BIMBO!"

"SHUT IT QUEER BOY!" Desiree yelled at her boyfriend's younger sibling. "STAY OUT THIS!" Her eyes then darted back at Pilar. "LISTEN UP PILAR! JAGGER IS MY MAN SO KEEP YOU PAWS OFF HIM!"

Jagger grabbed his girlfriend's arm. "That's enough, Desiree! Stop embarrassing yourself!"

"I WON'T BE SILENCED!" Desiree wailed. "JAGGER IS THE MOST TALENTED PERSON OUT HERE AND DESERVES SOMEONE WHO IS EQUALLY AS TALENTED! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LAST ON POP FACTOR LIKE YOUR LOSER FRIENDS!"

Anger boiled within Pilar's body. She could deal with Desiree's disdain for her from the name calling, the threats, the bullying but she drew the line to which the entitled rich girl ridiculed her friends. Clenching her fists to both sides, the gothic looking teen erupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID, NO TALENT SKANK!" Pilar's voice roared. "YOU CAN HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BUT LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS! THEY HAVE MORE TALENT THEN YOU AND THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A BAND COMBINED! IN FACT, DEE AND I ARE PUTTING TOGTHER A GROUP AND WE'RE GOING ON THAT POP FACTOR AUDITON! PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR ASSES BLOWN OUT OF THE WATER!"

Jagger's mouth dropped. "You have a band?"

Dee appeared lost. "I...guess...so..."

Desiree cackled. "Hah! You have group? Who's fronting it? You? Miss-I-Choke-Every-Time-I-Go-On-Stage!"

"No! It's not me!" Pilar responded. "But believe me when I tell you we found an awesome singer who'll make you eat your words, Desiree Raymond!"

The blonde teen laughed wickedly. "I'd like to see you try! Fine then, bitch! Pop Factor auditions are in three weeks! Let's see who makes it!"

"You're on!" Pilar shouted.

Jagger clasped his girlfriend's arm, yanked her way, and both marched downstairs. Left alone with Dee, Pilar dropped to the lounge chair in shock.

"So...I guess...you've changed your mind about being our lead singer," Dee commented.

"Actually, I haven't," she remarked. "I have to find someone within three weeks to front your band."

"Do you even know anybody good enough?" Dee questioned.

Pilar shook her head. "Not a clue."

Slapping his forehead, Dee frowned. "Oh crap! We're screwed!


	8. She's Got the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar is visited by a spirit of the past.

"Who wants the last slice of pizza?"

No one responded as Sam Newark grabbed the pepperoni slice from the Pizza Hut box and began munching on it.

"Oh man, I'm so full!" Cynthia McGee giggled rubbing her belly. "I'm about ready to burst!" She grabbed a pillow from Pilar's bed and made a comfortable place on the carpet of the teen's bedroom.

It had been one week since Mary Phillips's dinner party and after the announcement that Dee and his friends were auditioning for Pop Factor with their own unknown band.

Students at CHAPA at been questioning them about their enigmatic lead singer. Sadly, the truth was that the group had yet to find a front person for them leaving their manager Pilar scrambling to organize last minute auditions. Hooking up the camcorder to her laptop, she played the tape of potential student singers at her birthday slumber party.

"How about that one?" Pilar pointed to the screen of a black-haired gentleman with a mohawk.

"No!" Flo Jaurez objected. "He's voice is too scratchy! _No me gusto_!"

The next tape showcased a female singer who preferred to wear provocative outfits.

"Hell no!" Dee commented. "We want a lead singer with style, not sluttiness! Plus, she sounds like Ariande Grande on acid!"

Pilar sighed as she played the next one. A debonair young man with an amazing tenor voice filled the screen.

"Um...great voice," noted Cynthia. "However, we're looking more toward pop rock not classical!"

"Good point," the gothic teen agreed. "I have one more." She fast forwarded the video to display a young African American woman who sang a beautiful gospel song.

"Awesome voice!" Sam remarked finishing the last of his pizza slice. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" Pilar asked.

"We're playing mainstream music," answered the Asian American teen. "Not Christian rock or gospel songs! Pop Factor doesn't want anything too religious because it alienates their viewers of different faiths!"

Pilar exhaled. "You're right!" Shutting off the camera, she tugged at her dark brown hair. "I give up! We've been looking through videos for two hours and it's now eight o'clock in the evening and we haven't found a lead singer! We might as well give up and let Desiree rejoice in our failure!"

"Don't say that!" Dee scowled. "As this group's manager, you're supposed to be our rock! You'll find someone before the Pop Factor auditions, Pilar!"

The gothic teen covered her face. "What if I can't? Oh! It's hopeless! I'm a lousy manager!"

Flo hugged the young woman. " _Calmanse_. You'll find someone for us! We believe in you! _Esta bien?_ "

_"Esta bien_ ," smiled Pilar in her basic Spanish, tapping the Latin teen's hand. "Now if only we can agree on a name for this band."

"I still say we call ourselves The Stormtroopers!" Sam declared.

"No!" Dee frowned. "No Star Wars or Star Trek references! That includes Darth Vader, Princess Leia, Captain Kirk, Picard, or anything with the name R2-D2!"

"Then let's go with Sexy Lingerie!" Sam laughed.

Cynthia shot the Asian teen a disapproving look. "I DO NOT WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE NAME SEXY LINGERIE; YOU PERV!"

"I like _Estoy Positivo_!" Flo suggested.

"What does that mean?" Dee inquired.

"I'm positive!" Flo answered. " _Es muy bien, si_? It gives everyone a positive message of self-esteem and confidence."

"I can't even spell it, much less say it," Cynthia responded. "Next suggestion?"

"Aw hell!" Dee clucked with frustration. He threw up his arms. "Why don't we call ourselves Queenie's Last Stand, since we can't seem to agree on a name?"

"Leave it up to the queen to gay everything up!" Sam groaned.

Dee scowled. "Is that shade? Cause', you're lousy at it!"

"Oh, hush you two!" Pilar mediated between the pair. "The name of the band is the least of troubles. We need to find a lead singer!"

"Let's give all this band talk a rest for moment," Dee advised. "It's Pilar's birthday slumber party and we should be doing something fun."

"What do you suggest?" Cynthia asked.

"There's this fun little game my mom taught me," Dee informed them. "It's a bit spooky. It involves summoning a spirit. I'm not sure if any of you are up to playing it."

"Hey, I want to try!" Sam's face beamed with excitement.

" _Yo no se_!" Flo clutched the cross on her neck. "I'm not into playing with _phantasmas_! I've been taught that they might be evil!"

"Oh, live a little, Flo!" Cynthia told her. "It's all harmless fun! I doubt anything's going to happen."

"Okay then, it's settled!" Pilar announced. "We're going to summon a spirit. Dee, how do we do this?"

Dee smiled. "Okay, everyone, sit in circle." Instantly, all his friends gathered around on the floor.

"Pilar, go and kill the lights. We need perfect darkness."

The gothic teen got up to shut off the lights leaving her bedroom pitch black before returning to the circle.

"Okay, I'm going to chant for a bit and summon someone famous. Here goes."

Dee began humming a few words, before concentrating his focus around the room. "Oh, famous spirit! Please let us know of your presence by making yourself known!"

Silence surrounded the room with nothing happening.

Sam snorted. "Shouldn't you light a candle first or burn some sage?"

"Quiet!" Dee snapped. He tried again. This time with more emphasis. "If there are any spirits now! Please let your presence known!"

Once again, silence. filled the darkened bedroom. Suddenly, a soft eerie whisper filled the chamber. Small sounds surrounded the area as everyone nervously looked around to see nothing. Then without warning, the diamond star earrings that Pilar wore began to glow.

"Pilar..." Flo gulped. " _Tu_...earrings...they're doing something..."

Pilar grabbed her ears as a weird light illuminated from her pierced lobes. The bizarre glow formed a ray and directed a path forward across into the corner of the room.

All eyes widened as they saw the light flicker before shaping into a figure both transparent and female. The see-through image stepped forward wearing a pink wrap dress, tassel belt, long pink hair, and dark maroon earrings. Dee and his friends screamed in fear.

"A GHOST!" Sam squealed like a little girl. He jumped behind Cynthia and hugged her close.

"It's...it's...Jem!" Dee stuttered in shock. "I summoned...Jem!"

Everyone stood transfixed to their positions. The image of the transparent Jem smiled and focused her attention at Pilar.

_"Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco!"_ Jem announced. _"I have come for you!"_

Pilar screamed as she scrambled from her spot to turn on the lights. Even with the bedroom now fully lit, the spiritual image of the pop singer floated close to her.

"Please...please...don't hurt me!" Pilar begged.

_"I mean you no harm,"_ smile the late pop star. _"I am here to assist you. My programming has been instructed to so."_

"Your...your programming?" The gothic teen asked. "But...but you're dead."

There was something strange about this ghostly form of Jem. She appeared childlike and ignorant and spoke with a monotone voice. Pilar could not comprehend why.

Jem cocked her head. _"Yes, I suppose my demise is true according to published reports. I am no longer functional. However, I am here to assist you in any way I can."_

"What...what do you want?" Pilar managed to say.

_"I wish to show you something,"_ smiled the pink haired singer. _"Go to the shipyard by San Pedro Marina. By the bay near the docks is Warehouse Ten. Search for it and locate the electronic box with a nine-key combination lock at the front entrance. Use this numerical code I shall give you."_

Pilar turned to Dee who was shaking nervously. "Dee! Grab a pad and pen from my desk!"

The gay teen gulped before reaching for the steno pad and ball point pen from Pilar's desk. Pressing the writing instrument on the piece of paper, he managed to record the ghost's information.

Jem continued. _"As I was saying, the numerical code is the following 1-0-5-1-3 and press enter. Did you transcribe the numerical chronology, or do you need me to repeat my instructions?"_

"1-0-5-1-3," repeated Dee. "Got...got it!"

_"Excellent,"_ smiled the ghostly Jem. _"All your inquiries shall be answered tonight, Pilar Pacheco! Do not delay!"_

Bright light filled the room blinding everyone as the spirit of the pink haired singer vanished. Unsure of what they just saw, the teenagers began to question their sanity.

"Am I...going insane or did everyone see that?" Sam asked as he stood up from behind Cynthia.

Cynthia assisted Flo up from the floor as the poor Hispanic girl began praying as she clutched her cross.

"I told you that _phantasmas_ were evil!" Flo shouted. " _Muy malo_!"

"Was that really the ghost of Jem?" Cynthia asked. "I mean the woman died in plane crash! There's no way she could be haunting us!"

"I guess my Mom's superstitious beliefs were right!" Dee exclaimed. "Ghosts are real!"

"And they want us to go on a mission," added Pilar as she grabbed the paper containing the numerical codes. "Anyone want to test out this theory tonight?"

"You really want to do this?" Sam asked Pilar. "For all we know, this Jem ghost be sending us on a trap!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trap could that be?"

"I don't know," Sam argued. "Maybe she wants to possess one of our bodies like in The Exorcist or turn us into zombies."

"You've been watching too many Insidious movies!" Pilar clucked. "I doubt this Jem ghost would mean us harm. She said she wanted to help us. I say we go check it out this Warehouse Ten at the San Pedro Marina!"

"And how are we going to get there?" Dee frowned. "Only two of us here have our drivers' licenses."

"I know," Pilar smiled. "But you have a van that fits five people and a license to drive so I was thinking..."

Dee threw us his arms in frustration. "Why is that I'm the one that seems to always get involved into these kinds of crazy situations."

"Because we're besties, remember?" The gothic teen laughed.

The gay teen scowled. "Fine. Everybody load up into my wheels! We're heading to San Pedro Marina!"

"I got shotgun!" Sam announced.

\-------------------------------------

Dee's parked his van near the edge of the chain link fence that surrounded the business area of San Pedro Marina. Checking to make sure that there was no security in sight, he and his friends snuck toward the row of buildings that were near the dock. Locating Warehouse Ten, the group found the electronic keypad and began to punch in the numerical code.

"I never realized it before!" Flo stated. "But the five-digit code Jem gave us is an alphabetical number system of her name!"

"Cool!" Sam commented.

An electronic click signaled that the entrance door was open. The group pushed themselves inside the dark warehouse before Cynthia groped her way around the wall to search for the light switch. Finding it, she turned it on.

An almost empty room filled with covered crates grabbed their attention. Lifting one of the tarps off one of the containers, Pilar read the stamped ownership of each of the boxes.

"Property of MicroApple Corporation!" She stated. "These things belong to my father and Aunt Aja and Uncle Craig!"

"Why would Jem bring us here?" Dee asked.

Light flickered again from the dark-haired teen's earrings. Blinding illumination shaped and formed into the transparent form of the legendary pink haired singer as Jem smiled and waved to everyone in the room.

_"Pilar, you found Warehouse Ten!"_ Jem walked right through Pilar like air passing through a solid object. _"Congratulations!"_

"All right, Jem," said Pilar. "We want some answers but first are you really a ghost?"

_"To some I am and to others I am a comprehension of various ideas,"_ informed the pink haired music artist. _"I am as you see me."_

"How did you die?" Flo asked the transparent figure. "Do you remember the plane crash? What's heaven like?"

Jem shook her head. _"I recall nothing or retain information concerning the crash. Though published reports have announced my demise due to the flight accident, I shall conclude that I am no longer alive. As for your theory of the afterlife of the divine, I still have no suitable results to inform you. I do apologize for not providing you further information."_

"If you're not alive," remarked Cynthia. "How is it that we were able to summon you?"

_"It is not exactly any of you that summoned me, but magic,"_ explained Jem.

Pilar remained skeptical. "Magic? Really, magic exists?"

_"Magic certainly is functional today,"_ said Jem. _"However, the information is channeled and transmitted through a pair of receivers." She pointed to the diamonds in Pilar's earlobes. "Those are my receivers. The pair you are wearing, allows me to channel magic."_

"My earrings!" Pilar touched her diamond star earrings. You're saying my earrings summoned you? The magic told you reveal yourself to us?"

_"Of course,"_ grinned the pink haired singer. _"It recalled me and made me informational. It allowed me to cast the illusions you about to bear witness to."_

Dee shoved his hands into his pocket. "Illusions? You're going to pull a Siegfried and Roy?"

Jem pointed a finger at the teenager, as light emitted from her hand. Dee's friends watched in awe as swarm of butterflies flew around him. Surprised by the insects attacking him, he swatted each one with his hand but without success as he noticed his hand passing through their physical forms. It was as if he was combatting the air.

"They almost looked real!" Sam giggled.

" _Si_!" Flo agreed. "What else can you do?"

_"I can also alter your appearance."_ Jem stated. Pointing a finger at both Flo and Cynthia, the light flashed in front of them as they took on the image of one another.

" _Ay mis dios_!" Flo's mouth dropped. "I look like you!" The Latin teen had taken on the exact appearance of her African American friend.

Cynthia gazed at her arms and face through the reflective service of a container. She had now become Flo. She could not believe it.

"Outrageous!" The African American woman remarked.

Jem transformed the two girls' images back to their original forms before glancing at Pilar who appeared too shocked to understand what was going on. Floating toward the girl, the pop singer gave her a friendly wave.

_"That is not all, Pilar,"_ the pink haired spirit announced. _"You also have gifts that have been given to you by a generous benefactor for your birthday."_

"Generous benefactor?" The young woman inquired. "Who? My father?"

_"I am not programmed to reveal my sources,"_ said Jem. _"However, these gifts are yours to be utilized at any given opportunity."_ Waving her hand, the rooms of the Warehouse Ten rotated like a gameshow showcase to reveal electronic recording devices, musical instruments, a fashionable wardrobe, and finally a brand-new large van. Pilar's friends raced toward the displays and began perusing through the objects.

"Holy crap!" Sam shouted checking the van. "You got a sweet ride!"

Dee almost fainted the moment he touched the fashionable garments. "Shana Ashley clothes straight off the runway! You must have a fairy godmother!"

Cynthia and Flo began experimenting with the musical equipment and beamed. "You can start a dozen musical acts with all the stuff you have here!"

_"My magic is at your disposal, Pilar!"_ Jem declared. _"Simply summon me from your earrings by simply saying the phrase Showtime Jem! Use these gifts and my assistant wisely." Another blinding light filled the room and the ghostly singer disappeared._

All of this had been too much to take in for one night to the point Pilar wanted to pass out. She pressed her hands to her temple.

"New clothes, new car, music equipment, and a ghost who can cast illusions," the gothic girl commented. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Dee squealed. "You're the luckiest girl in the world! Now with all these at your disposal, what is it you want to do first?"

Pilar glanced around the room and observed the teens. They had shown her so much love and support since she moved Los Angeles and she wanted to repay the favor. She wanted to prove to everyone that Dee, Cynthia, Flo and Sam were the most creative and talented people she ever met. More importantly, she wanted them to have a chance to audition for Pop Factor. Finding the strength and courage within her, a plan began form inside her head. She turned to her friends.

"We're going on that Pop Factor audition," she ordered.

"How can you be sure we're ready?" Sam asked. "We don't even have a lead singer."

"You HAVE a lead singer," Pilar corrected. "Me. We're going to show Desiree and The Rioters that we're equally as talented as they are and prove to everyone that we're not nobodies! We're somebodies!"

"Pilar..." Dee wanted to be the voice of reason. He did not want her to go through another moment where she chokes on stage.

"As your front woman, I'm not Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco," replied the gothic teen. "I'm dedicating my stage name to my late grandmother Jacqui Benton and shortening it. From now on, please call me Jax!"

"I'm Jax and this group is now called Starlight!"


	9. It's Truly Outrageous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop Factor auditions are occurring.

Musical legends Luna Dark, Lena Lerner and Johnny Deacon stared at the group performing onstage of the Los Angeles Palladium Arena where the musical competition Pop Factor was televised. Seated in the audience were the hundred or so aspiring musicians hoping for their chance at stardom. Each of the groups including their family and friends got the opportunity to watch the acts audition in front of the panel as the three judges decided the fates of each of the band members. Would they or would they not get the opportunity to compete on the hit television show? Only the trio of judges got to decide.

Sipping their bottled water and munching on some snacks, the trio forced themselves to stay awake during the grueling process. With her blonde hair covering the table, Luna slammed her head against the hard wood of the counter in frustration as Lena popped another aspirin into her mouth. Johnny meanwhile stared at in awe of the all-girl group calling themselves Veronica's Closet as they paraded in front of him in nothing but skimpy undergarments and high heels.

Upon finishing their set, Veronica's Closet's lead singer Mitzi Allure bent down to flirt with Johnny who had drool coming down the corners of his mouth.

"How's was that, Johnny?" Mitzi asked in a breathy voice.

Johnny seemed lost. "That was...uh..."

Luna Dark took the lead. "It was unmemorable. If you want to roll around and gyrate on stage, might I suggest working as a strip club? Even I was offended, and I use to perform in lingerie back in the day!"

"Miss Luna is right!" Lena nodded. The African American soul singer had no problem being honest with each of the contestants. "That was horrible! Girl, you need to give up singing and do Playboy or something! That made me want to run and grab some penicillin!"

"YOU LIE!" Mitzi screamed. "WE CAN SING!" She grabbed her lead guitarist's instrument and threatened to bash Lena with it.

"SECURITY!" Luna screeched for their mob of beefy bodyguards.

Within seconds, the show's protective team grabbed the feral band members and booted them out of the arena. Lena and Luna glared at Johnny who cringed at the corner of his seat.

"JOHNNY!" Lena shouted. "HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THAT LAST BAND? THEY WERE AWFUL!"

"Lena's right!" The blonde pop star snapped. "You're letting your hormones get in the way of your good judgment! We need to find good contestants to compete for Pop Factor not some second-rate bimbos who can't sing or play music!"

Johnny Deacon threw his hands up in the air. Removing his signature bandana from his forehead, he wiped away the sweat from his face. It was going to be a long audition process.

The male musician groaned. "How many more?"

"Turn around," snorted Luna.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder to see the hundreds of hopefuls auditioning and chugged his water bottle. He was in for a long day.

Back in the audience, a giddy Phyllis Raymond embraced her Bible as her husband Eric sat near the aisle as she listened to his wife give some last-minute advice to her daughter's band.

"Now listen everyone," Pizzazz suggested. "Look the judges into the eye and give them the wrath of God. For He who hath believe in His blessing will be saved! God shall bestow upon His greatest gift which is music so break a leg!"

She shifted her gaze over to her husband Eric who seemed bored by the whole thing. "I remember when I was an up and coming singer, and everyone bore witness to my true potential! God hath blessed me that day and I became a famous Pizzazz, the most famous Misfit ever to be gifted by the Lord. The same shall happen to you!"

"Okay Mother! Enough!" Desiree hissed. "We're going to wow these judges without having to resort to Bible thumping!"

She checked her make-up in her compact before putting on her lucky zebra scarf that complimented the designer cardigan, chemise, and jeans that she wore. Pia and Patrick followed suit by wearing matching trendy outfits while Sherry selected a simple Bohemian look. Jagger scratched his head as he tried to remain focused on the audition. It had been several weeks since he kissed Pilar and he desperately wanted to see her.

His prayers were answered as he watched the dark-haired beauty coming down the aisle dressed in black, wearing her glasses, and sporting some dark make-up. The only thing she did not wear was the nose ring, which she conveniently removed. The handsome blond man darted toward her as she took a seat. Desiree wanted to scratch her rival's eyes out but not at the expense of being thrown out Pop Factor's audition.

She played it cool.

"Pilar?"

Glancing up at the gorgeous musician, the gothic teen started to blush. Then the realization of the contest hit, and she tried to exhibit laid back attitude.

"Jagger!" Pilar smiled. "How you've been?"

"Worried," said the young man. "You refuse to answer my texts, you ignore me in school, and you act as if I don't exist. Are you still mad about what happened at my mother's party?"

Pilar inhaled a breath. "Jagger, I..."

Suddenly some catcalls were made as Dee, Cynthia, Flo and Sam came marching down the aisle dressed in various fashionable neon colors. In addition, each of their hair had colorful streaks in them.

Dee chose black to coordinate with his blond tresses. Cynthia added some red while Flo went with a magenta color. Finally, Sam added some blue highlights to his all-ready black hair. The quartet was both colorful and trendy thanks to the Shana Ashley wardrobe that Pilar donated to them from the gifts she received on her birthday. There was no denying that the group stood out in front of the other contestants.

"Oh my God!" Desiree cackled. "It looks like the rainbow brigade exploded at the Pride parade!"

"Desiree Raymond!" Her mother hissed. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain! Oh, and please note that what they're wearing promotes the sinful, homosexual lifestyle according to Leviticus! They shall be thrown in the Lake of Fire!"

"Shut it, Pizzazz!" Dee stuck out his tongue at the religious woman. "We're Starlight and we're faaaaabulous!"

Jagger flinched. "Starlight?" He looked at Pilar. "You mean you found a lead singer to help your band compete? That's great!"

Pilar pushed her eyeglasses back to her nose. "Yeah. It was my job as their manager."

Overhearing the conversation, Desiree snickered. "Starlight? What a stupid name for a band! Why don't you leave now and save yourself the humiliation?"

By this point, Cynthia had enough. She stood up from her seat. "Why don't you sit down and shut your piehole!"

"Make me!" Desiree threatened.

The African American woman began to walk toward the blonde teen. It took everything within Sam and Flo to hold their friend back. Desiree flinched and ran behind her minions. Soon a stagehand came down the aisle.

"The Rioters! You're up next!" The stagehand announced.

Jagger and his bandmates made their way to the stage as Desiree blew a wicked kiss at Pilar's group.

"See you at the finish line losers!" Desiree snorted.

\---------------------------------------

Sitting at the front table to watch The Rioters perform, the three judges jotted some notes down on their writing pads. Jagger took to the microphone with his guitar as Desiree addressed the trio.

"Hello," greeted the blonde teen. "I'm Desiree Raymond or Desire as I prefer to be called, and this is our group, The Rioters. On lead guitar is Jagger Llewelyn, bass is Pia Cross, keyboards is Patrick Cross, and finally Sherry Bomb on drums!"

Johnny Deacon raised his hand to the blond guitarist. "Llewelyn? Any relation to a Riot Llewelyn of The Stingers?"

"He was my Dad!" Jagger said. "My mom was Stormer of The Misfits!"

"My mom was Pizzazz of The Misfits!" Desiree declared excitedly.

"YOU TELL THEM PRINCESS!" Phyllis Raymond shouted from the audience.

Lena Lerner and Luna Dark groaned. Lena then focused on the group and smiled.

"What song are you going to perform today?" The African American soul singer asked.

" _Takin' It All_ by The Misfits!" Desiree remarked.

Luna curled her lip and muttered. "Figures." Waving at the band, she signaled for them to begin.

Jagger played the riff off this new version of The Misfits hit as Desiree grabbed the mike and began to sing.

_When you got it, you've got it_

_No need to be shy_

_When you've made it, parade it_

_Shout it to the sky!_

_We're takin' it all, we're makin' a clean sweep_

_Surprise, surprise, we're claiming the prize_

_And makin' the final leap_

_And takin' it all..._

Luna and Johnny stood up from their chairs and applauded the group's performance. Ecstatic, Desiree and her bandmates bowed down as they awaited the trio's decision.

"Well you certainly have my vote!" Johnny Deacon cheered. "I say they're in for the Pop Factor competition.

"I'm not sure," replied Lena Lerner. "There was some pitchiness from Desiree on couple notes..."

"Pitchiness?" The blonde teen twisted her mouth. "I was perfect!"

"Not in my review, you're not!" Lena shook her head. "I'm saying no!"

"Sorry, Lena but I say yes!" Luna clapped. "That's two votes to three! The Rioters are in as contestants!"

Jagger, Pia, Patrick and Sherry cheered as they ran off stage. Desiree sulked at Lena Lerner's harsh comments as she stomped off and joined her fellow band members. Once inside their seats, the stagehand gestured for Pilar's group to come to the stage.

Dee winked at the gothic teen as Pilar followed them toward the back of the stage area. Once behind the curtain, the sixteen-year old sent Cynthia, Flo and Sam to set up the equipment and musical instruments as Dee comforted a nervous Pilar behind the scenes.

"Okay breathe," Dee advised the young woman. "You can do this! You're Jax, not Pilar!"

Feeling like her heart was ready to burst out of her chest, she peeked through the curtain to see the hundred or so audience members watching her as if were the judges. Nausea tumbled in her stomach and she wanted to run but the thought about everything her friends had worked so hard for. Hugging Dee tight, she calmed herself down.

"All right, Dee," said Pilar. "We're going...I mean I'm going to do this. Go out on stage while I get ready."

"Break a leg girl!"

Dee smiled and got behind the keyboards. Backstage, Pilar parted her dark hair away from her diamond star earrings so she could summon her ghostly fairy godmother.

"Okay, Jem," she said. "Get your magical illusions ready. We're going to make this happen."

" _Proceed when you're ready, Pilar"_

The spirit voice echoed in her ear.

Touching her diamond star earrings, Pilar whispered the following. "Showtime Jem!"

A flash of blinding light surrounded the dark-haired teen. It shifted, morphed and transformed. No longer was the black clothes, glasses and dark make-up present. In its place was brightly, rose colored tunic dress, flesh colored leggings, thigh high boots, and sequent belt. Even her make-up made her look like a different person from the pale pink, plum, and scarlet hues that accentuated her facial features. However, the one thing that set her apart from her competitors was her signature platinum blonde and pink hair that was styled very fashionable. Pilar had transformed from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

Checking herself in a nearby mirror, Pilar smiled. The woman with gothic clothes, cosmetics, and glasses had disappeared. Here was Jax, the superstar, and she was going to prove it to the world. Marching on stage, a collective gasp erupted from the audience as Jax grabbed the microphone and introduced herself.

Jagger shot up from his seat as he stared at the exquisite beauty on stage. "Who is that?"

Seeing her boyfriend remotely interested in the woman in front of the stages made Desiree Raymond burn with rage. She raked her nails across the armrest of her seat.

"That little piece of pink trash better watch herself." Desiree threatened.

Out in front, the judges were awe of the mysterious woman. Lena smiled and provided the group instructions.

"State your name please," said the soul singer.

The pink haired front woman smiled. "I'm Jax and this is our group Starlight. On lead guitar is Sam Newark, bass is Cynthia McGree, keyboards Dee Ashe, and drums Flo Juarez."

"And what song are you going to sing for us?" Luna Dark inquired.

Jax giggled. "An old Jem and the Holograms favorite. _Music is Magic_."

_Music is magic_

_Cuts through sadness like knife_

_Wondrous and mystical_

_Music is magic_

_Something of a miracle_

_Sweet, sweet magic_

_Music is the sweet, sweet sound of love..._

_Music is magic..._

Never, since Pop Factor aired has all three judges stood up out of their chairs and applauded a group. Even the other bands sitting in the audience cheered for an encore performance by Starlight. Jax's angelic voice complimented her bandmates' excellent musical instrument play as she and her other group members came toward the edge of the stage and bowed while they waited for their critiques.

"I'm sold!" Luna laughed. "Starlight has to be a competitor on this show!"

"I agree!" Lena smiled. She stared at Jax. "Girl, you got the look and the pipes that remind me of the late singer Jem of Jem and the Holograms. It's like she was reincarnated!"

"Even if you don't win Pop Factor, which I doubt," said Johnny Deacon. "I know people that will represent you unless you already have representation."

"Actually, we have a manager," said Jax. She pointed toward the audience where a curtain appeared at the back of the arena. All eyes focused toward the back of the seating area. Touching her diamond star earrings, Jax whispered. "Showtime Jem! Make Pilar Pacheco appear."

Small light gleamed from the back of the curtain as the image of Pilar made her entrance on the other side of the building. Even Jagger and his bandmates stood glued to the visual of the gothic teen waving toward her friends on stage. Satisfied with fooling everyone with the charade, Pilar disappeared behind the curtain as all eyes focused back to Starlight onstage.

"Well then, it's settled," announced Luna Dark. "Starlight, you're one of the official competitors for Pop Factor!"

Jax and her friends sprinted off stage in a fit of celebration. They had won over the judges and now had a chance to showcase their talents. The group decided to honor the moment with one massive embrace. It appeared nothing could dampen their joyous success except for a sulking Desiree Raymond who decided to throw a tantrum.

Jagger became so annoyed with his girlfriend's rants that he excused himself to use the bathroom.

"NO FAIR!" Desiree screeched. "Starlight got all accolades and The Rioters got none! It's just isn't fair!"

"Oh princess" Phyllis tried to comfort her daughter. "The Lord can be vengeful! He'll smite down that sinful Starlight group for their wicked follies!"

The blonde teen's father stepped in. Eric Raymond knew something was amiss the moment Jax walked on stage and resembled his former nemesis, Jem. He had seen the similar a similar scenario before involving the late pop star and her rival Jerrica Benton. It just seemed too coincidental.

"Don't worry, Desiree," Eric vowed. "The Rioters will win Pop Factor. I'll make sure of it. Something about their lead singer puzzles me. She sounds and looks remarkably like Jem!"

"That pink haired hussy!" Pizzazz sneered. "I hope she's burning in the pits of Hell!"

"I'm sure she is, Phyllis," reassured Eric. "There's more to this Starlight's story than we're led to believe. Pilar Pacheco is exactly like her bitch of her mother, Jerrica. She had her secrets when it came to promoting The Holograms, and there are too many clues that don't add up! Mark my words, I'll find out what it is. No one makes fools of the Raymond family! We'll make them pay!"

Listening to her father's words motivated the blonde teenager. "When do you want to start Daddy?"

Standing in front of Rio Pacheco's workroom of his Malibu beach house, the Mexican American entrepreneur led his business partners Aja and Craig Phillips into a secret room that led to down to a special basement. Punching a code on the wall, the trio took the elevator down as they stepped out of the transport and into a technological computer room.

Rio typed a command on nearby keyboard that released a large projector screen. On it, the image of Jem appeared.

 _"Hello Rio, Aja, and Craig,"_ the pink haired singer greeted. _"All systems are fully functional and running smoothly and no margin of error has been detected."_

"Good Jem," smiled the Latin man. "Now can we access Synergy through the M.A.G.I.C. program?"

 _"Please be more specific,"_ requested Jem.

"M.A.G.I.C." stated Aja. "The newest computer program we installed which stands for MicroApple Generated Imagery Computer. We would like to speak with Synergy please."

 _"As you wish,"_ replied the pink singer. Lights flickered as contorted until a four-dimensional figure with purple hair, light magenta skin, and wearing a metallic spacesuit appeared. "Synergy program up and running and holographic imagery performing to optimal perfection."

"Whose idea was to make Synergy more anime like?" Rio asked taking note of the computerized figure with big eyes, small lips and mouth, and a tiny waist.

"I'm a Japanese anime fan," sighed Craig. "Sue me. Besides, I like Synergy's new look."

"Her cleavage is too big," noted Aja to her husband.

Craig started rapping. "I like big boobs and I cannot lie..."

Aja playfully slapped her husband's head. "Pig!"

"Oink oink baby," giggled the former drummer who kissed his wife's cheek.

Rio shook his head as he addressed the holographic hostess. "So does Pilar suspect anything about these so-called illusions being part of our newest holographic experimentation?"

 _"No,_ " answered Synergy. _"She believes Jem's appearance is due to some magical, paranormal means. She's programming me to help her musical group succeed by creating an alter ego like her mother Jerrica did with Jem. They are competing for some televised singling show titled Pop Factor. My database indicates that is currently the number one show, according to the Nielsen ratings."_

"That's great," grinned Rio. "If this will give my daughter the vote of confidence she needs to get on stage, then we'll keep up the charade. Watch over her Synergy."

"It is what is expected of me according to my programming," said the computer image.

"Of course, it is!" Rio laughed. "That's what makes you a valuable commodity and our little secret."

The computerize hologram smiled. She felt almost human.


	10. Who is He Kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at CHAPA is talking about Jax and the Starlights, but putting the band in Desiree's crosshairs.

Gossip filled the halls of CHAPA concerning the two competing bands, The Rioters and Starlight, who made the Pop Factor contest; the fact that the televised competition featured students from their own performing arts high school became the hot topic among the many internet blogs and message boards. Social media lit up with images, memes, and opinions as Twitter, Snapchat, TikTok, Instagram, and Facebook began sharing support for both groups.

Posters surrounded the campus congratulating the two bands as daily announcements were made in support of their peers. Since Pop Factor chose the winner through texting and call-in votes from the viewers, Desiree Raymond did not waste time in promoting her band through flyers and her overwhelming popularity. She was hellbent on ensuring that The Rioters won the competitive reality show.

Standing in the front of the campus with her cronies Pia, Patrick, and Sherry, the quartet handed out flyers to students as they ridiculed their competition the moment they saw Pilar arriving at the front entrance of the school with her bandmates from Starlight. The teen goth wore an all-black dress, signature glasses, and emo make-up minus the nose ring that she normally wore. Pilar decided to try something different.

"Looks like the Halloween witch and her loser musicians have arrived," Desiree snickered. "Here! Catch!" She tossed a crumpled piece of paper at the young girl who picked up the flyer from the ground.

Glancing at the crumpled advertisement, Pilar frowned. "Trying to win votes from our classmates, Desiree? You can't rely on your group's talent to win?"

Desiree clenched her fists. "WE ARE TALENTED, YOU BITCH!" Smirking with an evil grin, she folded her arms. "Where's your lead singer? Don't tell me Pink Hair goes to this school?"

Pilar pushed her glasses back to her face and tried to think up an excuse. "Um...uh...Jax goes to a different school. Her parents enroll her at a private academy..."

"Which one?" Desiree challenged.

Dee interrupted the conversation. The gay teen twisted a black lock of his streaked blond hair. "Lady Magdelena's of the Carmillas up in VanNuys. Her parents are deeply, conservative so she uses a stage name to perform with us."

"You don't say," Desiree curled her lip.

"What are you going to do, Desiree?" Pilar wondered. "Check up on her? Dig up some dirt? You don't even know her real name!"

The spoiled blonde stamped her foot. "Listen, you little vampire! Don't get in my way or I will make your life a living hell! I don't know where you dug up that poor excuse of a singer but I'm going to find out and when I do, you'll be sorry!"

Pilar got up in the young woman's face. "Is that a threat?"

"No! This is a threat!"

With that said, Desiree slapped the gothic teen's hard knocking out her glasses off her face. The frames landed on the ground to which the evil blonde girl crushed it with her foot. Anger bubbled up inside the Pilar, that she clenched her fist and raised it.

Desiree had not been prepared for the impact of a fist making contact to her face, as Pilar knocked the blonde girl out cold as she fell backward against the ground. At this point, all the hell broke loose as both bands went at each other.

Pia shoved Pilar who was met a punch to the face by Cynthia McGee. Pia's brother Patrick slapped the African American teen who got a kick to the groin by Flo Juarez. Sherry jumped in and yanked the Hispanic girl's hair who equally had her red hair pulled out by the roots by Dee as Sam did a Karate Kid whooping crane stance and threatened to kick everyone's asses. Both groups wrestled to the ground as students gathered in a circle around them and chanted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Both faculty and the school principal ran down the hallway and broke up the skirmish as both bands were sent to the principal's office. The only one not in attention was Jagger Llewelyn who got to school late just as the fight ended. Luckily, he had did not have deal with the consequences.

\----------------------------------------

Sitting in front of an angry Principal Carrows, the steely older man stared down at the group of students in his office. On one side sat the disheveled Starlight with their clothes rumpled, hair messed up, and Pilar Pacheco wearing a pair of taped broken eyeglasses. On the other side, the bruised and battered Rioters simmered as their leader Desiree placed an icepack on her the black eye on the right side of her face.

"I have every right to call your all your parents and suspend you for a week!" Principal Carrows shouted.

"They need to be arrested!" Desiree moaned. "They assaulted us!" She pointed to her black eye. "Look what that witch did to my beautiful face!"

Pilar smirked. "It's an improvement."

"Quiet, Miss Pacheco!" Principal Carrows yelled at the sixteen-year old. "You're threading on thin ice!"

"Proper punishment should be given!" Desiree ordered. "Suspend Pilar and her friends! Teach them that violence is not the answer!"

"Hush Miss Raymond!" The school principal shouted. "I checked the security footage of the fight! Thankfully we have cameras at this school. You provoked Miss Pacheco by slapping her first. Both of you are at fault!"

"But...but...she attacked me!" The blonde girl protested.

"Save it, Desiree!" Dee hissed. "You're lucky that you only got one black eye!"

"Shut your mouth, faggot!" Desiree snapped.

Pilar stood up from her chair, clenched her fists again, and tried to go a second round with the pampered princess. "Care to say that again, bitch?"

"ENOUGH!" Principal Carrows screamed. "There will be no profanity or slurs at this school! We have a zero-tolerance policy for this type of thing. Miss Pacheco and Miss Raymond, both of you are to spend one-hour afterschool in detention with me today!"

Both girls dropped their mouths.

"The rest of you, I'm willing to overlook this incident since both your groups are in the Pop Factor competition and our students are showing their support for their fellow peers. You get only a warning but the next time this happens, I won't be so lenient."

"A warning?" Desiree scoffed. "They attacked me and all they get is a warning?" She stood up from her chair and threatened the Principal Carrows. "Do you know who my parents are? How would like it if I told them how well you really make your students safe on this campus?"

"Don't try to play the threatening card with me, Miss Raymond!" Principal Carrows remarked. "Especially when we live in the digital age of social media and the internet. All I need to do is release the tapes and it will go live to the public. How would the producers of Pop Factor feel to see their contestants displaying violent behavior on camera? I'm sure they're itching to disqualify some of their competitors!"

Desiree's mouth dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

The CHAPA principal smirked. "Oh, I would. Better yet, I'm sure the police would love to know of the two juvenile delinquents involved in a nasty fight and might want to take legal action or maybe have them both do some time in a juvenile detention facility. I'm sure your parents' Christian Ministries would love the free publicity involved from their daughter's actions."

"YOU LOUSY..." The blonde girl screeched.

"Careful, Miss Raymond," warned the Principal Carrows. "One more outburst and we might have to make it to make two days of afterschool detention."

Desiree sat back down and remained quiet. Principal Carrows released the students back to class as Pilar and her rival served their punishment in study hall after class.

Once their hour was up, the gothic teen and the spoiled girl left the campus room only to be met with enraged Phyllis and Eric Raymond who berated the school principal.

"BY THE LORD'S WORD!" Pizzazz screeched. "HOW DARE YOU DETAIN MY DAUGHTER AS A HOOLIGAN! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

"You better have a good lawyer, Mr. Carrows!" Eric Raymond threatened. "Because you'll no longer be working at this school!"

Desiree overplayed the wounded puppy act. She pointed to her black eye. "Look at what that gangster girl did to me!"

Pizzazz threw up her arms up and howled. "Oh, my poor baby!" She shot Pilar a look of rage. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS!"

Pilar pushed her damaged glasses back to her face and snorted. Giving the religious zealot the finger, she lifted her black skirt and mooned the plastic surgery addict.

Pizzazz screamed as she laughed and raced toward the main entrance. Once outside, she decided to call Dee to see if he could pick her up.

"Can I offer you a lift?"

Jagger pulled up his convertible Mustang, as Pilar ended the call on her cell.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the sixteen-year old replied.

"Oh, come on, Pilar," said the blond man. "I won't bite."

The dark-haired teen grinned. "I'm afraid I might."

Jagger laughed at her comment. "Come on, Pilar. We need to talk. Please?"

Pilar clucked her tongue. Riding in strange boy's car was something her mother warned her about. Then again, it was not any strange boy. It was Jagger Llewelyn.

Letting out a sigh, she got in. Jagger pressed the gas pedal and sped off as an angry Desiree stepped outside to see her boyfriend driving off with her enemy. She threw an enormous tantrum.

\-----------------------------------------

Driving down the coast off Sunset Beach provided a beautiful scenic view. Jagger pulled his Mustang into parking lot and assisted the gothic teen out of the vehicle. Offering his hand, Pilar happily accepted it as they kicked off their shoes and walked barefoot along the sand near the water.

"It's beautiful out here," Pilar commented. "Do you come out here a lot?"

"I try to when I want to get away," said Jagger. "Sometimes I need some time to think."

"We don't have very many beaches in New York," remarked the sixteen-year old. "Unless you head down to the Hamptons but living in the city you get mostly concrete buildings and sewers."

The handsome blond man smiled. "Any chance of catching a mutated turtle with super cool karate moves down there?"

"Nah," giggled the gothic teen. "It's mostly alligators that smell like a septic tank that drive taxi cabs!"

The pair erupted into fits of laughter. Pilar stopped for moment to catch her breath so that Jagger could really stare into her deep blue eyes. Smiling, he parted her dark hair away from her face and touched her cheek. The feel of his palm against her skin sent goosebumps up her arms. She wanted him to get closer.

"You have gorgeous eyes," he noted. Caressing the side of her nose, he grinned. "I'm glad you stopped wearing the nose ring."

"I needed a change," she responded. "Plus, I was getting bored with it. I guess I'm not that much of rebel after all."

"Don't say that," he reassured her. "You're the bravest person I know. You stood up to Desiree, the mean girl of our school. You stuck up for your friends when everybody else says horrible things about them. More importantly, you believe in your group's talent and went out of your way by being their manager. That to me is commendable!"

"What about you?" Pilar pointed out. "You're an amazing lead guitarist and singer. I've seen you perform. You're just as charismatic as your father."

Jagger's blue eyes glanced down at her feet. "That's what I'm afraid of. Riot was an incredible musician, but he was a lousy human being..."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, Pilar," he sighed. "His egotism showed no bounds. He used women to fuel his self-confidence instead finding the one who truly loved him. He did it with my mother even though he married her. He did it with Rapture and left Dee without a father figure. I've been trying to fill that gap for him by his being his loving older brother..."

"That's why you're so protective over him," Pilar concluded. "I'm sure Dee appreciates that."

"He does," said Jagger smiling. "In his own faaaabulous way. Then there's Pizzazz."

"Phyllis Raymond?"

The blond teen nodded. "She was obsessed with my father. My mother told me she took it the hardest when he died. She only married Eric Raymond because she felt her world crumbling and saw him as her salvation when they both became born again Christians. When I began dating Desiree, she kept pushing her and I to maintain the relationship, even though we've been over a year ago. It's like she's trying to renew her relationship with Riot through her daughter."

Pilar's eyes widened. "You two are broken up?"

"We've been broken up a long time," Jagger admitted. "But Desiree refuses to admit that the relationship is over. She's so manipulative that she'll do anything to keep me her within grasp. She craves the attention and the popularity that comes with us being a couple at CHAPA. She refuses to give up that power."

"Making your arrangement with her an unhappy one," Pilar added. She pieced the clues together.

"Exactly. She also controls The Rioters and hangs that over my head. I believe in our band and our group. I can't give that up."

Jagger frowned. Pilar touched his cheek as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I really...I really shouldn't...be here...with you," she stammered. "It's wrong."

He exhaled. "I feel the same way, but I can't stop thinking about you." Stroking a tendril of dark hair, he twisted his lip in frustration. "The night at my mother's party...when we kissed. I felt something."

"So, did I," Pilar confessed. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Maybe we should stop thinking and start acting," Jagger suggested. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Lowering his head, he planted his lips on her mouth. A stream of butterflies tickled their stomachs as they enjoyed the feel of their closeness. Myriads of confused emotions ran though her brain as she submitted to this handsome boy's touch.

Then the realization of her conscience took over. Pushing at his chest, the sixteen-year old shoved him away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this!"

Confused, Jagger attempted to comfort her. "Pilar, it's okay. I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Placing a hand to her mouth, she glanced at him sadly. "I want to...I still do...but you have a girlfriend. This is wrong. I'm not a homewrecker."

"You have to have a home to wreck," Jagger informed her. "Look, I told you. Desiree and I are over. It's okay."

Tears filled her eyes. "No, Jagger. It's not. Until, you both realize that the relationship is officially done, I want no part of it. I'm not going to be the other woman or some third wheel."

"Pilar..."

"Jagger," she pleaded. "You hope to not be like your father, but the fact is you are even though you won't admit to it. Here's something I found out about Riot. He dated many women, not just Stormer, Riot or even Pizzazz. He went after Jem and even my mother, Jerrica. It's the same vicious cycle all over again. You don't realize it, but it is. It's best that we put a stop to this weird thing between us."

"I'm not my father, Pilar!" He shouted. "And this weird thing between us is our feelings. It's telling us to give it a chance! It's me and you! Why won't you give it a chance?"

Pilar looked away. Sadly, she couldn't face him. "Because I'm not that girl. I'm not as beautiful as Desiree. I'm not the girl that stands in front of crowd of people and can sing. I'm simply some goth chick in black clothes who is simply trying not to fit in. Why would you be interested in me?"

Jagger growled as he gripped her wrist and yanked her in front of her face. "Because you're one unique individual and I'm into you! And as far as you're saying you're not beautiful, that's a load of crap!" He pulled down her broken glasses to look into her blue eyes. "You're gorgeous to me and that's all that matters!" He leaned in close to kiss her, but she averted his lips.

"Jagger, take me home!" She demanded.

The blond teen shrugged. Returning to his Mustang, the pair drove off until he dropped the young girl off at her Malibu beach house. Opening the passenger door, Jagger grabbed the teen's arm to say one more thing to her.

"Why are you scared of getting close to someone?" He asked her as forced herself to face him.

She sadly whispered. "I don't want to sacrifice so much to end up like my parents living separately, alone and without love."

She shut the car door and ran do her house. Jagger punched the side of the driver's seat and drove off.


	11. Winning is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar has a rift with members of her band.

Rehearsals for Pop Factor went underway. Both, The Rioters and Starlight sat in the audience as they observed their competitors on stage. A total of ten bands include the two displayed their talents onstage as a worried Pilar wondered if they had a chance to win this competition.

Seated in her gothic black clothes and dark make-up, the sixteen-year old pushed back her glasses as she took notes on each of the contestants shared them with her bandmates.

"What are you writing?" Dee asked noticing her jotting something on her note pad.

"Taking down some ideas," she replied to her best friend. "The competition is stiff, and we need all the feedback we can get."

"I agree," said Cynthia. The African American girl pointed to the notepad. "The last band, Marlena and The Microwaves, have an amazing lead guitarist."

Flo Juarez jumped in. "And let's not forget Tool Time. That drummer can really bang a beat!"

"The Rioters aren't half bad either," Sam also added. "Desiree has really improved on her vocals. Plus, her parents are promoting them like crazy so the viewers can vote for them."

"Well we our own talents to rely on," argued Dee. "Plus, we have Pilar here...I mean Jax to help us win this completion. She's our secret weapon."

An announcement echoed throughout the theater.

"STARLIGHT, PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE TO PERFORM!"

Pilar put away her notepad and followed her friends. Finding a secluded spot behind the curtains, she clutched her diamond earrings and whispered.

"Showtime Jem!"

Small light flashed and standing backstage was a pink haired Jax wearing fashionable leggings, heels, a flowing top, and jacket. She crossed to the microphone and signaled to the other members of Starlight to begin.

_Just as I believe, in you my friend_

_I believe things work out in the end_

_Sure as there's a moon and stars above_

_I believe in happy endings. I believe in love!_

Applause came from her fellow contestants in the audience as they cheered the pink haired young woman with a mix of appreciation, respect, and envy over her and her fellow band member's musical talents. Deep down, they knew that Starlight was the group to beat.

"BOO! YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Desiree and her cronies jeered as Jagger put his head down in shame. Jax and her friends ignored the criticism and left the stage. As soon as they were off the platform, Pilar still her disguise offered them comfort and support.

"Ignore them." She told her bandmates. "They're just trying to bait us."

Dee and his friends returned to the audience as Pilar in her Jax persona excused herself into the hallway to make a phone call. Finding a secluded spot, she whipped out her cell and dialed her father.

"Pilar!" Rio answered excitedly. "How's rehearsals going for the band?"

"Good." She answered. "Though the competition is stiff. There's plenty of talented groups out here. We're a bit intimidated."

"Well you're just as good as they are. Even more so." Her father emphasized. "Keep your eye on the ball and stay focused. By the way, how's your new lead singer Jax working out?"

"Umm..." She paused to glance down at the illusion she created. "She's really getting great reviews. Starlight wouldn't be same without her. You could say she's a godsend."

"That's wonderful to hear honey." Rio congratulated her. "Why shouldn't she be? She's got her mother's talent and amazing voice!"

Pilar flinched at the comment.

She interrogated her father. "How? How would you know Jax's mother? You've never even met her! Is there something...?"

Static formed on the receiver. She could hear her father going to in and out on the phone. "Can't...talk...cutting off...See you...at home...Bye!"

"Daddy?" Pilar tried to maintain communication. "What's going on?" More static came on the line until the call ended. "Daddy?"

Silence.

Frustrated, she turned off her cell, shoved it in her pocket and proceeded to return to the rehearsal stage. A tall, handsome blond man obstructed her path.

"Jax, right? It's Jax, isn't it?"

Jagger blocked the walkway. Pilar decided to play the part as the flirty pop singer. With the pink hair and flashy clothes, she certainly looked the role. She went for it.

"And you're Jagger from The Rioters." She cooed. "I have to say you're an amazing frontman."

The blond teen blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, thanks."

Pressing her lips, Jax cocked her head to the side and exhibited a wicked grin. "Was there something you wanted?"

Jagger rocked, stepped up, rammed his hands into his pocket and began to rock back and forth nervously. "I...uhh...wanted to apologize on behalf of my bandmates. Starlight is super talented, and they didn't deserve to be booed like during rehearsals. My people can be jerks sometimes."

The pink haired singer giggled. "Thank you. That's very kind of you, Jagger. I'll make sure to let my fellow musicians know."

Something strange possessed Pilar. In her real persona as a tough, gothic nerdy girl, she was much more introverted when it came to handling boys but as the beautiful Jax, she had no reservations concerning her actions. She was completely uninhibited, and it thrilled her.

Being Jax was completely freeing. She intended to play it to the fullest.

Raising her hand, she lifted her fingers to stroke Dee's blond tendrils, something Pilar would never do. The seventeen-year old teen did not shy away as he allowed her to cup his cheek.

"You've got an amazing face." Jax complimented him. "Ever considered male modeling?"

"Actually, I've had a few agencies ask me that." He said nervously. "I never saw myself sporting a pretty face on magazine cover." She leaned in closer, shot him a seductive smile and purred.

"Really?" Her voice dripped like honey. "It's such shame. I'm sure you'd make the ladies swoon with your good looks."

Jagger could feel the warmth of her breath as her lips grazed his mouth. He pressed forward and touched her alluring face when a strange familiarity began to take hold.

The kiss was different. He should be imagining the exquisite Jax but instead his mind focused on a dark-haired exotic beauty with glasses and strong willed mind.

Pilar.

"JAGGER!"

Both lead singers leaped away.

Desiree Raymond clawed her fingers and whipped her blonde hair like a madwoman. "YOU BRAZEN HUSSY! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR PAWS ON MY MAN!"

She lunged at Jax to which Jagger clasped his arms around his blonde girlfriend and held her back.

"LET ME AT HER! I'LL SCRATCH HER EYES OUT!"

Flailing her arms, Desiree felt her feet being dragged away. Jax shrugged her shoulders and blew the enraged teenage a girl a kiss.

"Maybe if you kept your man in check," she teased. "He wouldn't look elsewhere."

Desiree's growls echoed in the hallway as she and Jagger vanished back into the rehearsal stage. Jax giggled wickedly and prepared to go in the opposite direction when another young man with blond hair and black streaks in his hair stopped her.

Her best friend, Dee, stood with his arms folded and tapping his foot with a disapproving look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dee asked the pink haired singer.

"Back to rehearsal." Jax said without batting an eyelash. She tried to move past her friend, but the gay teen extended his arm to block her path.

Rolling her eyes, she frowned at her bandmate. "Move!"

"No!" Dee shouted back. "What's your glitch Jax?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "My glitch? I don't have a glitch! I'm working at full throttle here so move your queenie behind or I'll bulldozer it down!"

He clucked. "My queenie behind?" His hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not liking this Jax schizoid personality! The real Pilar was kind, compassionate and loved her friends. This Jax person I see here is nothing but a selfish, arrogant bitch who cares for nothing but herself! You're becoming someone everyone hates! You're becoming Desiree Raymond!"

"I AM NOT DESIREE!" She hissed. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Is that why you kissed my brother earlier knowing full well that he has feelings for Pilar? Then you taunted Desiree because you wanted to feel superior to her by throwing her cheating boyfriend in her face! Now you're being cruel to me! What's gotten into you?"

Jax curled her mouth. "I tell you what's gotten into me! I've been everyone's doormat from the very beginning since I got to L. A. and I'm sick of it! I've let everyone abuse me and treat me as some freak and I've put up with it!"

"Not anymore! I'm Jax now! I'm talented, appreciated and adored! Through his image, I can be anyone I want to be! And what I want is to be is confident and not give a care what other's think! For once, I'm going to do what Pilar couldn't do and that is to live life to the fullest!"

"Well, live it alone Jax!" Dee shouted. "I'm outta here! Go find another musician for Starlight!" Spinning on his heels, he marched toward the exit but not before laying in a few more final words. "You know why I liked Pilar, Jax?"

The front woman shook her heard.

"It's because she was different. She might have been a rebel, but she knew how to balance her inner kindness with her no-nonsense attitude. She knew how to treat her friends with respect. This Jax person I see is nothing like her! I prefer Pilar over her! At least she never turned into a first-rate bitch!"

Pushing the exit door, he stormed out of venue.

Jax sighed and returned to the rehearsal stage.

\---------------------------------

Back in the audience, the last few acts went through their routines as Cynthia, Flo, and Sam turned to their pink haired lead singer and questioned Dee's disappearance.

"Where's Dee?" Sam asked Jax.

She was blunt. "He quit the band."

"What?!" Cynthia's mouth dropped. "But he's our lead guitarist!"

"Not anymore!" Jax snapped. "We're changing the line-up!"

" _Porque_?" Flo questioned their leader.

"Just trust me!" Jax shouted. "Do as I say! Cynthia will take bass. Flo, stick to keyboards! Sam, you're on drums! I'll play lead guitar if I have to!"

The Asian American teen spoke up. "But we need Dee's unique sound. His music sets us apart from the rest!"

"I'M IN CHARGE HERE!" The pink haired yelled. "If you want to win Pop Factor, then trust me! We go with this new line-up! Now shut up and don't question my decisions!"

Sam remained mute while Cynthia and Flo followed his lead. They were shocked by their friend's sudden change of attitude but they decided to accept her rules. Sitting back, they finished watching the rest of the rehearsals.

It seemed bleak.

\---------------------------------

Jax assisted her bandmates with loading the rest of equipment in Sam's truck when an unaccompanied Jagger approached her.

"Jax, could I talk to you?" He requested. His eyes glanced at the rest of members of Starlight who stared at the duo in curiosity. "In private?"

"Sure," she smiled. She shooed her hand away from her other bandmates.

"Um," Sam started. "We're your ride home Jax. Are you sure you want to stay behind?"

"Positive." She winked at the drummer.

"Fine." Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Your funeral."

Flo and Cynthia got into the truck as Sam drove the vehicle containing the equipment out of the arena theater. Now left alone with the blond hunk, the alluring teen placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Lewellyn?" She smirked. "Care to ask me out on a date or are we going to play the courtship game?"

"It's not that." Jagger sighed. "Look, can we drive someplace? Desiree is going to go psycho if she spots me here with you. My car is around the corner."

The singer felt giddy. "Why, Mr. Lewellyn, you really know how to sweet talk a girl!"

They walked over the opposite side of the lot when the blond man's convertible, silver Porsche was parked. Jumping into the front passenger's seat, Jax laughed as Jagger took the driver's seat and began to pull into reverse. From the distance, Desiree noticed the pair pulling out and began racing toward them in a full rage.

"JAGGGGGGER!"

The duo ignored her shrieks as they peeled out on to the road. Within minutes, they were on the highway and heading down the beach coast. As they drove down Venice Beach, Jagger pulled in near the boardwalk pier and parked. Once he exited his vehicle, he ran around to Jax's side and opened the door for her. She thanked him with a demure smile.

The two grabbed a couple ice cream cones and began walked the full length of Venice Beach as they shared rehearsal notes.

"You know Pia is playing a little off." She told Jax.

"I know." The blond musician admitted. "I've told her that, but Peter keeps defending her. I guess it's a twin thing. Sherry won't listen to constructive criticism and plays at her own pace and don't get me started on Desiree."

Jax twisted her mouth. "Don't you mean Desire?"

Jagger slapped his forehead. "She still wants to be called that! I'm not sure that her parent's think of her name change, especially since they're so religious. Starlight seems to be doing well, with playing in unison. I'm happy to see my little brother so inspired into something."

She exhaled. "You really love Dee, don't you?"

"Of course." The blond hunk confessed. "He's the only sibling I have. When our Dad died, I vowed from an early age to be the best older brother that I can be. That's why we're really close and it helps that both our Moms are best friends."

Guilt bubbled inside the pink haired singer. She decided to reveal the truth. "I did something stupid."

"The great Jax doing something stupid?" Jagger giggled. "Do tell."

"Dee got mad at me and quit the band." She said. "Now I'm a bandmate short."

His eyes widened. "Oh. Any reason, why Dee would decide to quit?"

"It's me." She admitted. "I've become this superficial, conceited bitch and now I don't know how to stop!"

"Do you want to be this superficial, conceited bitch?" He asked her.

"That's just it, Jagger." She told him. "This Jax person I created. She's glamorous, intelligent, and confident. The real me isn't. I think if people saw the real person behind the image, they'll be disgusted by it. Maybe even disappointed and reject the wonderful music we're trying to create. I'm afraid that they're not going to like or accept the person underneath."

"Why should you care about what people think?" He noted. "I've heard Starlight play and you guys are brilliant. I hate to admit it but you better than The Rioters and all the other groups combined. You guys have a gift to music, and it deserves to be shared. As for Jax, my mother always told me that good people are innately good and sometimes they need walk off the path to realize it. I know deep down you care about my brother and your friends. You're not innately cruel. You'll find a way to convince him to rejoin."

"How?"

Jagger grinned. "Start by saying, I'm sorry. Then go from there. If your friendship is worth saving, then you'll both find a way. Dee might be stubborn, but his heart will always lead him back to the right place."

Brimming with excitement, pink haired teen dropped her ice cream, clasped his face and impulsively kissed him. Shocked by the sudden lip lock, the blond hunk gently pushed her away.

Surprised by his rejection, Jax pouted. "Sorry, I thought it's what you wanted."

He began to stutter. "I do...I mean it was nice...Look, Jax, I'm sorry. I think you're hot but I'm not into you like that."

She frowned. "Jagger, don't you like me?"

Exhaling a breath, the blond musician shook his head. "It's not you. It's...I'm really into someone else."

Jax took the hint. "It's Pilar, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask you question?"

He agreed.

She sighed. "What makes her so special? I mean she's not beautiful by conventional standards. I thought you'd be into girls who were more like me or Desiree."

Jagger snorted. "No offense but you don't know what girls I like. Pilar is more beautiful that you realize. Despite the gothic make-up, the dark clothes, and crazy hairstyles, she radiates an inner gorgeousness than many don't see. I do. She's strong, caring, compassionate, and kind. Not to mention talented. Plus, I like a girl who keeps me on my toes."

"I'm sorry, Jax, if you think I'm the guy for you then I suggest you start looking in another place. I'm into Pilar and hopefully one day she'll know that I do."

"I'm sure she already does." She whispered. Her sad eyes glanced at the Rioter front man. "Could you take me home please?"

"Sure." He agreed. "Where do you live?"

"Malibu." She said. "I'm crashing at Pilar's house while my parents' home is being remodeled." She lied.

"Oh!" Jagger turned crimson. "You're not going to tell her what I said?"

"No." She promised. "She's my friend and it's better that she discovers these things out on her own."

"Thank you." A relieved Jagger replied.

The pair got back in his Porsche and drove toward the Malibu beach house that belonged to Rio Pacheco. It was awkward silence but at least she knew exactly where she stood regarding her relationship with the Rioter lead singer.

Getting out of the car, Jax waved goodbye and walked inside the house.

She needed to be alone.

\----------------------------------

Once inside, she checked the fridge for post-it messages left by her father. Sure enough, there was one, in regards, to her.

_Honey. Need to go into the office tonight. Bought Thai food for you. In fridge. Heat it up. See you tomorrow for breakfast._

_Love, Dad_

Jax crumpled up the note and threw it away as she stared at the ridiculous dolled up reflection coming at her from the stainless-steel surface of the appliance.

Sighing, she clutched her star earrings. "Show's over, Jem."

A sparkle of flash surrounded her, glimmering in various forms of light as she stood at the metal surface to see her dark hair and glasses looking at her. She was plain, old Pilar again. She opened the fridge, grabbed an apple, and headed upstairs to her room.

She took a few minutes to really look at the mirror of herself. Dee was right. She had become some vicious monster. As Jax, she developed a separate personality. One that demanded attention and alienated all those she cared about. She had finally become the one person she vowed she would never be.

Desiree.

Slapping her face, she grabbed her cell and dialed. Part of her prayed that the other individual on the line would answer.

"Hello?"

"Dee!" She gasped. "Please don't hang up!"

"What do you want?" The gay teen groaned.

"I want to say..." Pilar paused. "I want to say I'm sorry. Look, I was being a complete butthead! Yes, I was being a mega-bitch! I deserved it and I'll understand if you don't want to come back to the band. The thing is that Starlight needs you. It's not about Jax. It's about the band! Friends sharing something special! We're sharing the gift of music for the people. Please, Dee, come back!"

"And what do I get in return if I do?" He inquired. "It's not like my presence there is worth it or even appreciated?"

She clutched the phone close. "It is Dee. You were right. I've been hiding being Jax to mask my own insecurities. I figured if I became this rude, arrogant person then no one can hurt me. I was wrong. The person that I hurt the most, aside from myself, are my friends. I need them more than ever and the person I need the most is you!"

A long silence appeared on the receiver.

"Dee, you there?"

"Speaking." The gay teen replied. "So, what do we do now?"

Pilar smiled. "Well, we can start by helping me make a change with myself. I've always been the freaky, goth girl and so I've learned to enjoy looking girly girl as Jax. I was hoping that with your help..."

"Oooooh makeover!" Dee squealed. "I've been so wanting to cut your hair and redo your make-up! I'm calling Cynthia and Flo! I don't think Sam's into my queer eye thing!"

She hesitated. "Uh, Dee? I sort of went off on them too as Jax earlier today! I don't know if they'll forgive me?"

"Leave it up to your fairy godfather to fix all that!" Dee exclaimed. "I'll make a few phone calls, explaining your temporary meltdown and all will be forgiven. Just get your house ready tonight for us to visit and you're going to do a lot of butt kissing to make up for your Desiree-like behavior today!"

"Absolutely." She said.

Dee said goodbye and hung up the phone to call everyone.

\----------------------------------

Within half an hour, her friends arrived at her Malibu home with clothes, cosmetics, and their own demands.

"I'll forgive you only if you attend the L. A. Comic Con with me in a couple months!" Sam demanded.

"Agreed." Pilar smiled. "I'm sorry, buddy, for snapping at you today." She hugged her Asian American bandmate

"Forgiven." Sam responded. "But you'll hate me because I'm going to make you dress up as sexy booth babe. How do you feel about Princess Leia in a gold bikini?"

Pilar rolled her eyes as Cynthia began to brush her long dark hair.

"Oh, and you're going with me to the Ebony Fashion Faire Hair Show Convention in Anaheim." The African American teen girl declared. "I hear they're given out free weaves this year!"

"Girl, I'm coming too!" Dee announced. "I needs me a new wig!"

"And don't forget my overnight Church retreat!" Flo Juarez added. " _Verdad!_ They said I could _bring una amiga_!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Pilar embraced her Latin bandmate. "Okay, now that I've been blackmailed into being forgiven. What do you say you take the goth out of the girl and make her look normal?"

Dee lifted his scissors. "Prepare to look like a supermodel!"

Within hours, the group did a complete one eighty makeover on Pilar. She stared at herself in the mirror with her new haircut, make-up and clothes and beamed.

"I love it!" She said blushing.

The gay teen giggled. "Forget Jax! The students of CHAPA are going to see the new and improved front woman of Starlight without the magical power of an illusion! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you! Our new manager. Pilar Pacheco!"

Pilar spun around the room. She felt like a new woman.


	12. Click/Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar's new makeover wins everybody over.

Dee opened his locker to take out his Algebra textbook. Slipping it into his backpack, he heard the small footsteps of his brother's boots walking up to him.

"Hey little bro'," Jagger greeted his sibling. "How you holding up?"

Dee eyed him confused. "Sorry?"

"Jax told me you quit the band." The blond frontman explained. "I'm hoping you would reconsider."

Dee shrugged. "I had a momentary lapse of judgment. Don't worry, Jag, I kissed and made up with everyone. I'm back in with Starlight."

His brother cheered. "That's great!" He approached his sibling and hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad forever!"

The young man smiled. "Thanks for the support, Jag. I appreciate it."

"By the way," Jagger remarked. "Have you seen Pilar?"

Shooting him a weird smirk, Dee folded his arms. "Oh yes I have. As a matter of fact, here she comes."

The front of the main entrance opened and just like a _Back to School_ television commercial, in walked Pilar Pacheco, marching down the hallway accompanied by Cynthia, Flo, and Sam.

Prancing down the path like a runway supermodel, the once goth teenager sauntered passed her peers as everyone stared at the new gorgeous woman who made them stopped dead in their tracks.

Pilar's new transformation was undeniable. Dee had trimmed her dark bangs and kept her hair to shoulder length as her wonderful coifed mane was straightened and flowed with an amazing bounce, almost like a Pantene advertisement.

Her heart shaped face was beautifully decorated with the most complimentary of cosmetics which enhanced her cheekbones and brought out the best features of her lips and eyes to which she donned contacts instead of glasses; however, she still exuded an air of intelligence. Finally, the flowing designer blouse and skinny jeans that was paired with brown slouch boots really set of the look as she represented the quintessential modern, fashionable teenager. The goth girl had finally disappeared to become a beautiful, alluring swan.

She stroked her hair as she went up to her best friend and handed him some papers.

"Here you go, Dee. I finished copying your math notes last night. Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"No prob." Her BFF replied.

Jagger's mouth stood transfixed as he stared at Pilar in shock. She never looked more beautiful.

His young sibling waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "Earth to Jagger! It's time to land now!"

The blond seventeen-year old flinched with embarrassment. "Uh...sorry."

Pilar covered her mouth to giggle.

"Gee...um...Pilar, you look...Wow!"

"Thanks Jagger." Pilar smiled.

Cynthia stepped in. "Don't you just love her new look? We did it, last night. It was time she needed a change!" Flo nodded in agreement as pair of students came up behind her.

"I'll say!"

Pia and Peter Cross moved next to Jagger. Peter's eyes widened as he glanced at Pilar's appearance.

"Whoa Pilar! You look amazing!" The brown-haired teen paid her compliment. That was a first. Despite their differences, she welcomed his positive comment.

Angrily, Pia elbowed her twin brother. "No, she doesn't! Put some war paint on her and she's still a pig!"

"Knock it off, Pia!" Jagger threatened. "If you're going to be a spiteful person, then I suggest you go elsewhere!"

Peter's twin sister huffed, turned her back, and began to storm off. She waited for her brother to follow. When he didn't, she became furious.

"PETER! LET'S GO!" She shouted at him.

"IN A MINUTE!" Peter screamed back. He nodded toward Pilar. "Sorry about everything I said. You really do look great!" He sprinted back toward his twin as the pair scurried down the hall and continued to converse in a heated argument.

Sam's eyebrows lifted. "I can't believe Peter Cross ACTUALLY was being nice."

Dee shrugged his shoulders. "People can change. You really don't know what's going on behind them."

Exhaling a breath, Jagger supported is brother's remarks. "It's true. Pia and Patrick are not bad people. Sometimes Desiree's negative influence rubs off them. I tried to make them stand up to her, but they're scared of her."

"Can you blame them?" Flo Jaurez argued. "Desiree Raymond _es una bruja_! A real witch!"

"Yeah but she's also in the band." He explained. "I have to play mediator between my bandmates in order to get through this Pop Factor competition. You guys don't have to worry about that because you are all friends."

"True dat." Dee laughed. "I'm sure the Rioters will pull through and will get to the final round."

"The same goes for you guys as well." Jagger smiled. "I'm rooting for Starlight too."

"Let's hope." Pilar grinned. Her eyes glanced at the blond teen to which he extended the same response. A thick tension filled the air as Dee pulled Cynthia and Flor and sent a silent gesture to Sam.

"Class is about to begin and we don't want to be late." He said.

Dragging both his bandmates, they left his older brother and BFF to discuss things in private. Sam decided to stay behind. Dee glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam raised his arms. "I want to see the soap opera unfold."

Dee stomped his foot angrily on the floor. The musician took the hint and joined his friends.

"Pilar and Jagger, we'll see you around." Sam dragged his feet and disappeared with the group around the corner.

Now finally alone, Jagger nervously raised his eyes to glimpse Pilar.

"You really look amazing." He commented.

She blushed. "Thanks. I decided to try something different."

His mouth widened. "It suits you." Reaching his hand out, he parted a stray hair from her eyes. "Much better. I finally see your face."

Pilar inhaled. "Jagger..."

He cut her off. "Pilar, let me speak. Look, I'm not good at this. I really like you. I was hoping we could hangout, you know like go on a date?"

She paused for a bit. "I...what about Desiree?"

"I told you." Jagger emphasized. "We're no longer together. She can think what she wants but as far as I'm concerned, I'm a free man. Right now, I want to go out with you!"

Biting her lip, she pondered all her options. Getting close to Jagger might complicate things. Sure, the man was handsome and had a good heart. Did she really want to get involved with someone that brought additional drama into her life?

She thought about it for a minute before she realized it was time to start taking risks. She was now a new person; a little bit of the old Pilar mixed with the new Jax and together the combination would make life a tad bit more exciting. She decided to go for it.

"Sure." Pilar giggled. "Jagger I would love to go out with you."

The blond teen leaped for joy. "Wonderful! Pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Okay." The dark-haired beauty answered. "I'll meet you then."

Then another problem worried him. He shared it with Pilar. "Won't Jax be annoyed that she'll be home alone? I mean she did tell me she was staying at your place while her parents' house was being remodeled."

Pilar almost forgot about her lie. She quickly thought up another excuse. "Oh, Jax prefers to have some alone time to herself. She likes to rehearse her voice in preparation for Pop Factor. I'm sure she won't mind."

Relief shot through Jagger. He knew Jax has some passing infatuation with him, but his eyes only focused on Pilar. He grinned even wider.

"That's good to hear." The Rioters' frontman remarked. "I'll see you then."

Pilar giggled. "Count on it."

Jagger fought the urge to kiss her but instead glanced over his shoulder as he walked away. The bell rang bringing Pilar back to reality as she raced to her locker to grab her English textbook.

She really hated being late for class.

\---------------------------------

Darting toward the opposite corridor, she heard two students arguing in the hall. Red hair caught her attention as she saw Sherry Bomb trying to dodge a hulking senior football player by the name of Daniel Briggs. Dressed in her usual provocative outfit, she attempted to get away, but large jock grabbed her arm and slammed her against the locker.

"Let me go!" Sherry screamed.

Daniel covered her mouth. "You better be really nice to me Sherry! Desiree promised me a good time with you if I voted for the Rioters on that stupid Pop Factor show!"

His hand touched her leg. Offended, Sherry bit his finger.

"Ow!" The jock howled. His face turned to rage as he raised his hand and struck the seventeen-year old across the face. "Stupid slut!"

Sherry began to cry.

Shoving her against the locker again, his hand tried to reach underneath her skirt.

At this point could not take anymore, Pilar reached into her purse and pulled out a small spray bottle. She marched toward the athlete.

"Let her go!"

Spinning his face toward her, Daniel gritted his teeth. "Or what?"

Raising the spray bottle, Pilar focused the aerosol container at the football player. "This is a can of mace and I know how to use it! Trust me, I have good aim! Unless you want to be crying a like an infant, I suggest you let her go!"

Daniel Briggs took her threat seriously and backed away from the sobbing teenager. He bent down and growled.

He grunted and glared at Sherry. "Desiree will be hearing about this!"

His feet scuffed along the floor as he walked away. With mascara running down her face, Pilar took Sherry's hand and led her to the girl's restroom. Pulling a couple paper towels from the dispenser, she dabbed away the teenage girl's tears.

"There. There." She wiped away the crying teen's face. "The idiot's gone now. No more tears."

Sherry whimpered. "Why...are you being so nice to me? I wasn't to you."

Pilar clucked. "It's high school. I've learned once you leave this hellhole, you become someone else entirely and forget about the people who wronged you. I don't hate you, Sherry. I don't know you enough to really dislike you. You want to talk about it?"

"Why would...you care?" She sniffed. "To you, I'm just another high school slut! I know how everybody sees me."

"People see you the way you want to be seen." The sixteen-year old pointed out. "You give them power to treat you unfairly and to abuse you. I think it's time you take back that power and do something more positive."

"Like what?" The scarlet haired girl frowned. "I would be nothing. A nobody. No one even took a second look at me when I passed by. That's why when I became the girl with the bad reputation, everyone started looking at me differently. They finally acknowledged me."

Sighing, Pilar cast her eyes down. "Is that how you want to be seen? As the girl with the bad reputation?"

Sherry folded her arms and shook her head. "No but what choice do I have? After I made the mistake of sleeping with one football player, he spread rumors about me that I quickly went around school. Soon all the boys began noticing me and when I became part of Desiree's clique it elevated my popularity even more. I don't want to go back to being a nobody without friends."

"But are you happy?" Pilar pointed out. "Do you even like your so-called friends?"

The redhead shook her head again. "No. I personally hate Desiree. Even Pia and Peter despise her! We pretend constantly to be on her side, so she won't retaliate against us. I know she's using me like she does with everybody else to get what she wants. She even tries to pimp me out to guys so she can get votes for our band on Pop Factor. I hate her! But I have no choice!"

Puzzled, Pilar cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Wiping her nose, Sherry continued.

"Desiree is manipulative and she's found a way to blackmail all of us. Jagger doesn't know and she keeps him in the dark. Pia has an eating disorder which Desiree threatens to constantly expose it. I made the mistake of getting drunk one night at some guy's house and found myself naked in his bed. Desiree managed to take pictures of it. And as for Peter...well let's say he has his own secret that is eating him up inside. All of us are forced under Desiree's thumb and if we don't comply, she's going to use this knowledge against us!"

Pilar covered her mouth in shock. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Sherry cleared the last of her tears with the paper towel. "Because you're a good person. I know you have a kind heart and wouldn't spill our secrets. What you guys have in Starlight is true friendship and I envy that. I wish I had the same."

Reaching out, Pilar touched her hand. "You do." She grabbed a sheet of paper from her purse and jotted down her cell number. "This is my phone number. If ever you want to talk, Sherry, I'm willing to listen. I promise not to say anything. What we say here is in the strictest confidence."

The scarlet girl wept again. She moved toward Pilar and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was right. You're a kind person. That's why Desiree is jealous of you! She doesn't have your talent or your smarts. I'm rooting for Starlight to win." Releasing her, she backed away.

"Thanks Sherry." Pilar replied. "I appreciate that and I'm sure Jax does."

"Don't let Desiree know that I said that." Sherry warned. "She'd skinned me alive. Literally. Plus, she hates your lead singer with a passion. I was happy that your pink haired singer came on to Jagger. He deserves so much better!"

Pilar's face suddenly turned white.

Not realizing her mistake, Sherry began to apologize.

"Oh...you didn't know that Jagger and Jax kissed yesterday during rehearsals...I'm sure it wasn't anything."

Swallowing hard, Pilar slowly agreed. "I'm sure it was nothing. It must have been a friendly kiss."

"For the record," Sherry sighed. "Jagger likes you better. You make a cute couple. Oh, I love your new makeover!"

"I...better be going." Pilar began to ramble. "I'm already late for class. Call me if you're up to it."

"I will." Sherry smiled.

Pilar beauty darted out of the girls' restroom like a bat out of hell. She had completely forgotten her kiss with Jagger as Jax and was torn about her feelings regarding his attraction to her and her alter ego. In her mind, she knew the blond musician felt something for them both. The problem was who he felt a stronger connection for.

\--------------------------------------

Eric Raymond sat in his office of his company Christian Ministries. As the CEO and owner of the company, this newfound venture into religion brought him more fame and wealth than a scheming record producer and executive. Once he married his muse Phyllis Gabor, a.k.a Pizzazz, and inherited her father's money, he turned to religion which brought millions of followers to his cause. Now blessed with power and financial security, he now focused on another venture: ensuring that his daughter wins Pop Factor.

Staring at his I-Phone, he noticed something strange during the band Starlight's rehearsal performance. No one had heard of the mysterious Jax who bears a striking resemblance to the enigmatic Jem who allegedly died in a plane crash during the 80's. He had done some background work on the teen lead singer only to yield no results of her identity and where she came from. Obsessed with discovering the truth, he began investigating the mysterious musician.

Evidence of his theories finally appeared when he noticed something strange occurring on the video portion of his phone. He eyed it carefully, playing it and replaying it several times. At 1.23 of a second, Jax does a spin but as she does a weird glitch occurs where the back of her hair suddenly shimmers to reveal her pink blond tresses turning a long dark brown color. Then the back of her tunic dress reveals a black gothic shirt. Then the rest of image flashes and reverted to normal. It made him curious.

Pulling a secret file from his drawer, he stared at an old Polaroid taken from his late henchman Zipper. It revealed a strange musical computer that disappeared before it could be discovered. Eric believed that Jerrica Benton and her friends were responsible for the vanishing act.

He was not sure but now he had proof that tied in with the strange image on his cell. Only one person could answer this question and that involved visiting him.

_Techrat._

The only problem he was in prison.

As usual, he needed to go above and beyond to get the job done. He was going to expose Starlight as a fraud if it was last thing he ever did.

Nobody makes a fool out of him.


	13. It's Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar and Jagger have their date night.

Following Dee's make-up tips and Cynthia's taste in fashion, Pilar chose a simple sleeveless laced Peter Pan collar dress with a matching bowtie belt and paired it with some black strappy high heeled sandals. She then curled the ends of dark hair so that her blue eyes popped against the color of her brunette mane and applied some basic light eye make-up but kept her lips at a deep red so that it complimented the rest of her flawless appearance.

In short, Pilar Pacheco looked hot.

Pressing her white gold star earrings, she stared at her bedroom mirror as the image of Jem appeared behind her.

"What do you think, Jem?" She asked the ghost.

"The season's fashion trends are in sync with your current appearance, Pilar." The apparition announced.

"According to the reviews of the style critics, you are following the expectations and presenting the correct format for wearing the correct ensemble for the occasion. I believe you are following protocol."

Pilar lifted an eyebrow at the late rock star's monotone response, but she did not think anything of it. Instead, she focused on her date with Jagger.

"Will that be all, Pilar, or do you have any further requests?" Jem asked the sixteen- year old.

The teen smiled. "I'm good. Thanks Jem."

"Very well." The pink haired spirit replied. She shimmered for a bit before disappearing in a flash of light.

Checking herself one more time in the mirror, the teen fixed her lipstick and headed out. Passing by her father's room as he was conversing on the computer, she slipped inside. Pilar glanced over his shoulder to see him on SKYPE with her mother, Jerrica, in New York.

Rio smiled and began to sing. "And here she is...Miss America!"

Pilar scowled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it Daddy! I'm just trying a different look!"

Jerrica stared at her daughter on the monitor screen and covered her mouth to gasp. "Oh my gosh! Is that my baby?"

Pilar waved at her mother. "Hi Mom! Yeah, it's me. What do you think?"

The corporate executive put a hand to her chest. "I love it! Who knew that my little girl finally became a beautiful woman? What happened to all the dark clothes and goth stuff?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Pilar giggled. "I donated them. Who knows? Maybe some homeless guy might want a ratty Misfits t-shirt and fishnet stockings!"

"Well I like this new look better." Jerrica noted. "So, I see you're wearing a cute outfit and have your make-up done. Any particular reason?"

"She's got a hot date!" Rio interjected. "And you'll never guess who?"

Jerrica folded her arms and eyed her daughter suspiciously through the computer screen. "I hope this boy doesn't have a prison record."

Pilar smirked. "Not yet. His lawyer is hoping to plea bargain."

Jerrica's mouth dropped. Her daughter erupted into laughter.

"I'm kidding Mom!" She corrected. The blonde woman exhaled a breath of relief. "Man, you should see your face." Obviously, her mother was not amused. Pilar decided to change the subject. "Actually, you sort of know him. Remember Aunt Mary?"

"Mary Llewelyn? Yes."

"You won't believe it, but Aunt Mary's son Jagger asked me out." The brunette teen declared. "I've accepted!"

Jerrica's eyes widened. "Wow! Jagger Llewlyn and my daughter? That's a weird irony."

Pilar moved her head from side to side. "Yeah, Jagger told me all about his dad and how you dated him briefly and how he got around. I'm surprised that you didn't marry the guy!"

Rio folded his arms and scowled. "Not if I had anything to say about it! Your mother knew how to make me jealous at the time."

The record exec slapped her forehead. "Don't remind me. I was young and foolish. Dating Riot was a huge mistake! Good thing everything worked in the end. I stayed with your father, we had you, and everything worked out for the best."

"Except that you two decided to still split up." Pilar reminded them. Both her parents shyly averted her gaze. "Don't worry, I'm not bitter. I still have hope."

From the computer monitor, Jerrica tried to speak but Rio stepped in.

"It's complicated, honey." Her father commented. "Back me up on this one, Jerrica?"

"Right." The blond exec whispered. "It's really difficult to explain."

"Whatever." Pilar shook her head. "I'm going downstairs to wait on my date. I promise to be home by midnight."

"Eleven." Rio emphasized. "It's a school night."

"Fine." The teen groaned. "Eleven it is." She stamped her heels close to the doorway before her father stopped her.

"Oh, and Pilar!" Rio called out. "Do we need to have the birds and bees talk?"

His daughter blushed with embarrassment. "Daddy! I assure you nothing is going to happen! Jagger's a gentleman! Trust me! I'm not making you and Mom grandparents anytime soon!"

"That's relief!" Her father exhaled.

"Go sweetie!" Jerrica pushed from the computer screen. "Have fun on your date!"

"I will." Pilar smiled as she exited down the hallway and down to the living room.

\--------------------------------

Once the room was cleared, the pair of adults were able to speak freely.

"You've done a great job with her." Rio told his ex.

"I can't take all the credit, Rio." Jerrica smiled. "She has a great father too. She's becoming a woman now. We have to let her go sometime."

"It's going to take me a while." The computer mogul remarked. "She's always going to be my little girl."

Jerrica sighed. "A little girl who's as fiercely independent as her mother and with big dreams. We both want the best for her."

"Exactly." Rio agreed. "Speaking of which, Jerrica, I think it's time we tell her the truth about Jem and Synergy."

"No!" The blond woman protested. "I want Pilar to know nothing about our past. Being Jem nearly destroyed me and was the cause of us breaking up. Jem is dead and buried. Let's enjoy what we have now."

Rio shook his head. "It's all in the past, Jerrica. We've put it all behind us. There's no shame in telling our daughter the truth. Pilar is mature enough to understand and handle it."

Jerrica exhaled. "No, Rio. We made promise long ago not to dredge up the past. If you cared anything about me, you'll respect my wishes."

Casting his eyes down, Rio frowned. "Very well, Jerrica. Whatever you want. I need get back to work. I'll talk to you soon." He proceeded to turn off the webcam, but his ex wanted to mention one last thing.

"Rio?"

"Yes Jerrica?"

Pilar's mother glanced at him sadly. "If Jem never existed, if she wasn't in the picture, do you think we could've made it work?"

"I keep wishing it did." Rio answered with a glint of pain in his eyes. "Goodbye, Jerrica."

"Goodbye, Rio."

He shut down SKYPE and directed all his attention to running his company. Being a workaholic kept him distracted from dealing with the demise of his relationship with Pilar's mother. As usual, he refused to acknowledge it.

\---------------------------------------------

At exactly seven, Jagger rang the doorbell to which Pilar greeted him at the door. Dressed in a basic long sleeve button shirt with tight jeans and hip gabardine jacket, he looked the epitome of a rock star. His eyes grazed his date who looked as equally fabulous in her dress and smiled.

"You look exquisite!"

"Thanks Mr. Llewelyn." She cooed from the doorway. "You're not so bad yourself!"

Jagger offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Pilar accepted as she locked the door behind her.

The pair walked to Jagger's silver Porsche convertible and sped off to Los Angele's trendy restaurant Lucques which served French fine gourmet dining. The couple enjoyed an expensive sumptuous meal of Mediterranean salads and filet mignon as they shared a dessert of crème brulee.

Wiping her mouth with her dinner napkin, Pilar observed her date watching her intensely.

"What?" Pilar questioned him.

"Nothing." Jagger laughed. "I just haven't met a girl who can put down a meal like that. Usually, Desiree takes a few bites and says she's full. She constantly complains about her weight even though the girl is skinnier than most supermodels."

"Call it good genes." The sixteen-year old responded. "I've always been athletic and with a fast metabolism. Plus, I work out every morning. I mean I'm fit. Once in while I'll gorge if there's good food in front of me. Heck, there's starving people overseas. I'm not going to let a perfectly good steak go to waste."

The blond musician eyed the young girl with interest even more. "You're really different, Pilar. You say what's on your mind and don't care what other people think."

"That' not true." Pilar responded. "I do care what other people think of me. I mean I try not to internalize it but it's hard. It's human nature to be affected by how others perceive you. I'm working on gaining the confidence not to let someone else's perspective try to get me down."

"Open, honest and intellectual." Jagger grinned. "No wonder I liked you."

"I like you too, Jagger." She admitted. It was the first time that she finally been comfortable to confess that. She certainly was coming into her own as a person and maturing.

The waiter interrupted them with the check to which the Jagger gladly paid the bill. Pilar tried to give her share of the dinner, but her date refused to accept her money.

"I've got this!" The blond teen informed her. "I appreciate the fact that you want to pay for dinner but let me be the gentleman and pay for this one."

"On one condition." Pilar requested. "On our next date, I pay."

Taken aback by her words, Jagger's eyes widened. "So, there's going to be second date?"

"Unless you want us to stay friends?" she explained. Sensing the blond young man's disapproval, Pilar pushed forward. "Then yes, Mr. Llewelyn, there will be a second date and maybe a third or fourth. What do you say?"

Jagger laughed. "I say, Miss Pacheco. Let's have as many dates as possible!"

He handed their server his credit card and left their waiter a generous tip before returning his car.

\------------------------------------------

The pair got in and drove off to the downtown side of Melrose. Inside the vehicle, the two continued to converse.

"You seem surprised earlier that I was willing to pay my share of the bill," commented Pilar. "Why is that?"

"Desiree expected me to pay for everything." The blond teen revealed. "It was more take than give in our relationship so that's why we broke up. With you, Pilar, I'm learning what's it's like to be someone who really wants to be together. It's a welcome change. I'm really enjoying myself with you."

She shifted her face toward his. "I feel the same way. I like spending time with you. I can talk to you on an equal level instead of having to fight off someone's advances."

"Was that how your previous dates were in New York?" He asked her. "Aggressive?"

Pilar snorted. "More like, let's not talk. Let's make out and see if I can get to second or third base. I quickly learned how to put a guy in a headlock a couple of times. You got to be tough to handle the boys at Hadleigh."

"And the dumb jocks at CHAPA." Jagger guffawed. "Most of the football players fear you. They're afraid of the hot girl who could pull out a switchblade on them and stab them."

She giggled. "Well I guess I'll bring my samurai sword to school next time and really scare the pants out of them!"

They both erupted into laughter as the car parked near a large building marked ART GALLERY.

"Where are we?" She questioned her date.

"I thought I'd take you here." Jagger said. "A friend of my mother's is hosting a private art exhibit for Ba Nee O'Carolan. I'm a fan of her work so I thought you would appreciate it."

"Ba Nee?" Pilar gasped. "My mom knows her personally! I can't wait!"

They got out of the car and entered the building where an auburn-haired hostess greeted them. She kissed Jagger on the cheek and introduced herself to Pilar.

"Hello! I'm Chrissy Marx. The owner of this gallery."

"Pilar Pacheco." The teen shook her hand. "I'm Jagger's date tonight."

"Well I must say that you're much lovelier than his previous girlfriend." Chrissy smiled. She turned to Jagger. "I never did like Desiree. She never appreciated or supported the arts and she always caused more drama at these events. I'm glad Jagger finally wised up and dumped her."

"She still hasn't taken the hint." Jagger said sadly. "She's insisting we're still together."

"I'd get a restraining order if I were you." The hostess suggested. "She's a bit cuckoo. You don't want her boiling your bunny now!"

Jagger laughed. "Don't worry. I have no bunnies to boil."

Chrissy then directed her attention to Pilar. "So dear, what do you know about art?"

"Not much." Pilar admitted. "I'm more of a musician. Though, my mother took me to the museums in New York and I got a chance to see many of the exquisite landscapes' Ba Nee O'Carolan painted. She even has two pieces that she commissioned from her."

"Your mother knows Ba Nee?" The hostess exclaimed. "Well, I must have you two reunite! Come!" She grabbed Pilar's arm and escorted through the guests and toward a raven-haired woman in her early thirties wearing a modern Vietnamese dress.

"Ba Nee! I want you to meet someone!" Chrissy announced. "This is Pilar Pacheco!"

Dark eyes glanced toward Pilar. The Vietnamese American woman clapped her hands and hugged her.

"Pilar!" Ba Nee became teary eyed. "It's so good to finally see you again!"

"Again?" The dark-haired beauty was surprised. "Have we met?"

The Asian artist scowled. "Oh you! You were only an infant after your mother, Jerrica, gave birth. Of course, you don't remember me. I've been so busy with being an artist that I had time to visit you two! How's your mother?"

"She's still living in New York." Pilar explained. "She's a corporate exec for Virtue."

"And your father, Rio?"

"You know my Dad?"

"Absolutely!" Ba Nee snickered. "Back when I was a foster child at Starlight House, your mom, Rio and her adopted sisters took care of me and the rest of the girls living there. She even helped find my real birth father. I still keep in touch with everyone."

"And now you're a successful artist!" Pilar pointed out. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." The Asian woman smiled. "So, what are you doing now? Going to school?"

"Yeah at CHAPA in L. A. here." The teen remarked. "It's a performing arts school which Jagger also attends. I'm now managing a band called Starlight that's competing on Pop Factor this season. Jagger's group is also being featured."

"Then I'll have to keep voting for you both." Ba Nee laughed. She turned to Jagger. "What's your group's name?"

"The Rioters." He said.

"Starlight and the Rioters." Ba Nee repeated. "I'll make sure to tell my friends to vote for you guys. Isn't that right, Chrissy?"

"You bet!" The hostess nodded. "With my connections in the art world, your two groups will get our votes!"

"Wonderful!" Pilar smiled. "I'm really excited about for the all the support!"

The artist slipped her arm around the young girl's. "Now that we've taken care of that! Let me show you some of my newer pieces. They're inspired by my days as a Starlight girl!"

Ba Nee toured Pilar to several private works. The sixteen-year old became captivated by the vivid displays of color and images the Vietnamese artist created. One showcased bold hue, on the canvas as the dark-haired teen absorbed the wonderful brush strokes.

"This one is gorgeous!" She told Ba Nee. "What's it called?"

"I titled it _Secrets_." The Asian woman answered. "It's about everyone having a hidden secret that they wish to not reveal and how the constant guilt of keeping that secret causes the person to bubble up with guilt and pain."

Pilar paused. "I guess I can relate."

"Enough about my artworks," laughed the Vietnamese artist. "You're a musician. I would love to have you perform something for me!"

The dark-haired beauty hesitated. "I don't know. I didn't come prepared."

Jagger stepped in. "I have my guitar in my car. We could do something acoustic!" He ran outside of the gallery, grabbed his instrument from his trunk and darted inside ready to play.

The sixteen-year old turned a bright crimson. "I'm not really a performer. That's why I choose to manage a band instead of fronting one."

Loud claps cheered her own as the other guests joined in and chanted.

_Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing._

Feeling the pressure, Pilar reluctantly agreed. She whispered in Jagger's ear.

"Do you know this song?"

The blond teen nodded. "Of course, I do. It's an old favorite." He began to strum a few chords on the guitar as the Pilar her throat and began to follow his lead.

_Like a dream_

_I appear to you._

_Like a dream_

_That is coming true._

_I will lead you to a place you've_

_Never been before._

_Follow the sound of my voice_

_I'll give you reason to rejoice..._

_Rejoice._

_Like a dream_

_Baby come with me_

_Like a dream_

_And life will be_

_Like a dream_

_Mmmm_

_Like a dream!_

The room broke out into applause. Ba Nee embraced Pilar and giggled with glee.

"Goodness!" The artist laughed. "You sound exactly like your mother! I could swear I was hearing Jem!"

Puzzled by her comment, Pilar signaled to the Asian woman in confusion. "You mean Jerrica, right?"

Ba Nee caught her mistake. "Oh...right. Jerrica. I meant Jerrica! Jerrica and Jem are two different people! They're not the same..." Nervously, she began to back away and hide behind Chrissy.

"Will you excuse me Pilar? I need to tend to my other guests." She grabbed her hostess and busied herself with the other attendees.

Pilar wanted to question her further, but Jagger dragged his date to a more secluded spot behind several tall sculptures.

"As usual, you were amazing!" He complimented her. "And it looks like you got over your stage fright."

Pilar noticed it too. Being Jax boosted her confidence to sing in front of people. Yet, she still had to maintain her secret identity.

"I'm slowly getting there," she lied. "Plus, this is a small group so I wouldn't your breath that I'll be playing large arenas. Plus, I had a talented musician accompanying me with his acoustic guitar."

"Which I was glad to be of assistance." Jagger smiled. His hand stroked her cheek as he leaned in close and pressed his lips to her mouth. Pilar did not object as she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. Butterflies tumbled in her stomach and she felt a warmth of excitement shooting through her body like fireworks. She was kissing her high school crush, and everything now had fallen into place. She was where she meant was to be.

Pulling away, Jagger as he stroked her cheek. "So, I guess this means we're dating?"

She purred. "I guess so." Her feet shuffled back and forth. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Jagger lifted a single eyebrow and shot her a wicked smirk. "Let's makeout some more."

Both were agreement as they steamed up the area behind the statues. It was truly a magical night.


	14. You Outta See the View from Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar and Jagger make it official they're a couple.

Jagger stomped on the gas pedal as the pair sped away from the art gallery. Resting her head against his shoulder, Pilar beamed with delight. Happiness suited her.

"Any regrets?" Her date asked. "You know about our kiss earlier?"

She parted a strand of dark hair away to allow her blue eyes to see him clearly. "Absolutely none. The only regret that I have is that we didn't lip lock sooner."

He laughed. "Me too." His eyes focused on the road and then his expression changed. Overwhelming guilt consumed him, and he had to share. "Pilar, there's something you ought to know. I kissed Jax."

Lowering her eyes, Pilar sighed. "I know Jagger."

His mouth widened. "You know? Did someone tell you?"

She quickly came up with an elaborate story. "Dee accidentally saw you at the arena during the Pop Factor rehearsals. He walked on you two kissing. You think she's beautiful, don't you?"

The blond frontman shrugged. "Of course, I think she's beautiful. What guy wouldn't? The thing is though when I was kissing her, I was thinking about someone else. Someone who fills my head constantly. Someone who I wanted to be with since she first arrived at CHAPA. Someone who is sitting in my car right now next to me!"

Pilar's face lit up. She almost wanted to cry. "Oh Jagger."

"The thing is, Pilar," he continued. "That even though Jax kissed me, she's the type that can have any guy she wants at any time. Men will easily fall to her feet but not me. I've already had enough of girls like that! Girls that use their beauty and power to get what they want because they can command an audience to follow them!"

She frowned. "Girls who aren't like me. I'm guess I'm not one of those beautiful girls who can command a following."

Reaching over, Jagger caressed her cheek. "Don't say that Pilar. You are beautiful but your kind heart allows you to treat others fairly and with compassion. Jax seems the type to relish in her adulation to get what she wants. Mark my words, she enjoys the power. She's exactly like Desiree!"

Her mouth twisted in a scowl. "She's not like Desiree! Jax is different! She's...unique. Shy."

"Shy?" He raised an eyebrow. "She wasn't shy when she came on to me after rehearsals. No, I don't think you know your band's lead singer that well. Defend her all you want but eventually her true colors will emerge. Her arrogance and conceit are bound to rear its ugly face sometime."

Could Jagger's words be true? Was the incarnation of the image she created as Jax be a detriment to her group than a positive model to lead them forward? Was she become arrogant and conceited like her counterpart Desiree?

She certainly felt more confident and more brazen in the guise of the illusion she manufactured. Perhaps she should soften her personality a bit and be more likable. She wrote herself a mental note to do so.

"Can we just drop all this talk about Jax?" She asked her date. "It's really bringing our first date down."

"Sorry." Jagger agreed. "I didn't mean to offend you. Sure, we'll talk about something else." He turned his Porsche into a residential area. "You wouldn't mind if I stop by my Aunt Phoebe's? I need to borrow an electric guitar at her place since mine is being repaired."

"Of course." Pilar smiled. "What happened to it? It was fine during the Pop Factor rehearsals."

"Desiree smashed it after she caught me kissing Jax." The blond teen giggled. "Obviously, she didn't take it well."

"How could I forget?" She laughed. "I remember her trying to claw Jax's eyes out."

Jagger flinched. "How do you know what happened? You weren't there!"

Realizing her error, Pilar backpedaled. "I...um...Dee told me what happened. I just pictured the situation in my head. You know Desiree and her temper tantrums."

Thinking nothing of her remark, he let it go and sided with her. "Yeah, Desiree certainly has anger issues. Hold on, we're almost there."

\-----------------------------------

He pulled the car in front of a nice Victorian house with a picket fence in the front. Assisting her out of the car, the pair walked up to the front porch as lights appeared behind the curtained windows.

"Good," the seventeen-year old remarked. "Dee's home. He can show me where Aunt Phoebe keeps her music equipment. My mom is out of town and she brought her electric guitars with her. She and her song writing partner, Kimber Benton, are producing an album for The Fifth Avenue Boys in Dallas."

"Yeah," said Pilar. "Aunt Kimber told me she was taking a flight out this week with Aunt Mary. Hopefully, the group does well. Their last CD sucked."

"That's what happens when you have a bad record label." Jagger noted. "Whoever convinced the rock band to do reggae album needs to be fired. Bob Marley would be rolling in his grave."

"It's not as bad anyone cutting a song for those Real Housewives ladies." His date snickered. "Leave it to the Bravo network for trying cash in on a horrible reality show franchise."

"Tell me about it."

Jagger found the hidden key under the doormat and turned the knob. The pair entered the doorway as soft lighting filled the room. The smooth songs of Barry White surrounded them as two bodies began moving behind the couch.

The blond curly haired teen peeked over the cushion to see a pair of shirtless male bodies clutched in a passionate embrace.

"Oh my God!"

A bare-chested Dee leaped from the couch cushion and angrily glared at his older brother. Next to him, a humiliated Peter Cross grabbed the throw pillow to cover his naked chest.

"Don't you ever knock or ring the doorbell?" Dee hissed at Jagger before turning to Pilar who covered her eyes. "Most siblings usually call before visiting! They don't resort to breaking and entering."

"I know where Aunt Phoebe keeps the hidden key." Jagger's mouth dropped. "You and Peter?"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Yes! Me and Peter! We're in love and we're a couple!"

Pilar slowly removed her hands from her face. "So how long has this...How long have you two been a couple?"

"A few months." The gay teen confessed. "I finally confronted Peter about his reasons for bullying me at school and he admitted his anger at being stuck in the closet. That's why he took his frustrations out on me. We decided to become friends. One thing led to the other...and the next thing you know, we're secretly dating." Grabbing Peter's hand, he lifted the shirtless seventeen-year old up from the floor.

"It's true." Peter added sadly. "Look, I'm sorry for treating your friends like dirt. I was angry at myself because I hated to face the truth about that the fact that I'm gay. Desiree found out about this and threatened to expose my secret if I didn't do exactly what she says. That includes constantly siding with her and making members of Starlight miserable at school."

Jagger scowled. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Peter? I thought we were friends! You know I don't care if you're gay or not. Heck, I have a gay half-brother for crying out loud! We're in a band together! You should've come to me!"

Peter exhaled. "I know Jag. I know you and the other members of the Rioters would be cool except the world is not as accepting. You know how cruel everyone is towards Dee! The names! The slurs! I don't think I'm ready to handle that yet! Plus, my parents would disown me if they found out! I'm not ready to come out everyone! So please, I'm begging you both! Can you keep this secret and not tell anyone?"

Pilar stepped forward. "Who else knows?"

"Just you two, Dee, Sherry, Desiree, and my sister." Peter informed them. "Desiree is keeping everyone in the band in check by holding our secrets over us. She's promised not to tell as long as we comply with her demands."

Jagger could not believe his ears. His ex blackmailed his friends and he resented that. He wanted to confront her.

"How many of these secrets is she keeping?" He demanded to know.

"Everyone in the group." Peter blurted out. "Jag, you can't provoke her, or she'll expose all our skeletons! Promise me that you won't!"

Dee put a hand on his older sibling's shoulder. "Jagger, please. This isn't about you. This about your friends in the Rioters. Desiree is evil and has no problem hurting people. You can't say anything."

Even Pilar agreed. "Dee's right. There's a reason everyone has a secret. You have to be supportive and keep your mouth shut, otherwise, your friends will end up getting hurt."

Frustrated, Jagger scratched his head. "Fine! I'll won't say anything, but the moment Pop Factor is over, we're going to have it out with Desiree! Whatever stuff she keeps over you guys, I'm going to find a way to make it stop!"

"Thank you Jag." Peter hugged him.

"Let's just focus on this competition." The blond teen snorted. He gestured to his young brother. "Dee, does your mother still have an extra electric guitar on hand?"

"I'll get it." The gay teen announced. He exited the living room to retrieve his mother's musical instrument. Jagger thanked his sibling and carried it over his shoulder.

"We'll pretend none of this ever happened." He instructed. "You two can continue seeing each other." His eyes focused on Peter. "However, I want you two to play it safe. Dee's my little brother so I expect you to treat him right. Understand?"

Peter comprehended the lead singer's warning. "Of course. Believe me, Jag, I'm I love with Dee."

The blond gay teen with black streaks in his hair cheered as he kissed his new boyfriend on the cheek and embraced him.

"And I couldn't ask for a better guy!" Dee giggled. He held on to Peter tight and glanced at his older sibling. "Oh, and big bro'? You'll be happy to know that I'm still a virgin!"

Jagger plugged his ears to drown out the remark. "I don't want to think about that! Put your shirts on! Oh, and does your mother know about this secret relationship?"

"Absolutely!" Dee cooed. "Who do you think conveniently scheduled a New Age tarot reading class this evening so that her son could be alone with his date in his private love den? Oh, and thank Aunt Mary for the condoms. Let her know that I still haven't used them yet!"

Jagger had to plug up his ears again. "I can't believe I'm listening to this!" He grabbed Pilar by the arm and escorted her outside. She could still hear Peter yelling out at them as they reached the front door.

"By the way, you do make a cute couple!"

Rolling his eyes, the pair got back in his car and drove toward Pilar's Malibu home.

The moment they arrive, the pair kissed again as the blond frontman walked his date to the front door.

"I had a great time." She smiled at him.

"Me too." He returned with a huge grin. "Pilar, now that we're officially dating. Would it be safe to say that you're my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "I'd say so." Leaning in, she embraced him and let their mouths connect for a bit. "So how do we handle Desiree at school tomorrow?"

"Let me handle her." Jagger reassured her. "You and I will concentrate on both our groups doing well on Pop Factor."

"Agreed." Pilar nodded. "And, of course, keeping their secrets safe for their own well-being."

"Exactly." The seventeen-year old commented. "I'm beginning to wonder if it's better to hang on to secrets."

"I think it is." She sighed. "Everyone has a reason behind it. It keeps people safe as long as no one gets hurt."

"Until the deception becomes too much and you lose your soul due to the all the lies involved with it." Jagger noted. "I would hate to be that person who bears all that weight."

"You and me both." She whispered. Her hands turned the knob of her door. "Good night, Jagger."

"Good night Pilar."

She entered the house and wondered if her reason to keep secrets was well worth it. She doubted it.

\------------------------------------

The bell was about to ring in ten minutes. Both Pilar and Jagger inhaled a breath and walked toward the front entrance of the school.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready." She smiled.

They took hands and marched through the doors.

The instant chemistry could be felt between the pair as they walked through the hallway. Students separated on both sides to make way for their presence. As Jagger's short curly blond locks lit up in an angelic hue, Pilar's long gorgeous dark mane bounce back and forth as they sauntered past their peers. White and dark complimented each other as everyone _oohed and ahhed,_ as they walked on ahead while the screeching wails of spoiled blond ruined the moment.

"JAGGER! HOW COULD YOU?"

Desiree Raymond stomped toward them like a crazed maniac as she confronted the pair.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO THIS SCHOOL WITH HER?" She angrily pointed a finger at Pilar.

Pilar slapped it away. "Wave that finger at me again, and I'm breaking it off!"

"SEE? SHE'S A HOOLIGAN! A JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" The blonde teen roared. "HOW CAN YOU DUMP ME FOR HER?"

"Easy." Jagger snorted. "I prefer girls who aren't drama filled."

Desiree screeched. "FINE! I'M QUITTING THE RIOTERS! WITHOUT ME, YOU'RE NOTHING!"

"Okay." The seventeen-year old frontman snickered. "We can still win Pop Factor without you."

Seeing how her threat was falling on deaf ears, the spoiled blond balked. "I was being hasty! You know what, Jagger? I'm not going to quit the Rioters! I'm going to show the world who the real star of the band is, then I'll quit! Once we win Pop Factor, I'll get a record deal and become a solo act! You'll see!"

She stormed off much to Jagger's relief.

"Surprisingly that went well." The lead singer shrugged. His leaned to kiss to Pilar who reciprocated. All the other students gasped including her friends Cynthia, Flo, and Sam who were observing from the distance. Noticing how they raised an audience, the two quickly separated. "Going to head off for class. See you for lunch later?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Pilar smiled.

She watched Jagger head down the hall as her trio of friends raced to her.

"So, are you and Jagger finally a couple? _Verdad?"_ Flo questioned her.

"Details. Details." Cynthia probed.

"Ladies, ladies." Sam shooed them away. "Give Pilar some space. She'll gossip when she's ready."

Pilar giggled. "I will, guys, but right now, let me use the bathroom. I've just had a jug of Starbucks and I need to pee."

She excused herself and sprinted into the girl's restroom. After relieving herself, she went to the sink to wash her hands before listening to someone dry heaving in the last stall. A flush of the toilet indicated the person was finished before the appearance of Pia Cross wiping her mouth with a tissue surprised her. The young girl gestured to Pilar with a simple nod.

"My brother told me what you did for him." Pia washed her mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" This was only comment Pilar could make despite the awkward situation.

Pia stared at her with curiosity. "Look, I'm going to say this once. If anyone asks me, I'll deny it. You're beautiful and talented and kind. Desiree is a piece of gum under your shoe and she knows it. That's why everyone in the Rioters would rather play with your group Starlight than with that blond bitch!"

"Then why do you hang around with her?" Pilar probed.

"Like Sherry and my brother told you," Pia exhaled. "She's blackmailing all of us to be one her side. She has naked photos of Sherry. She knows my brother is gay and as for me, you're aware of my bulimia. I'm telling you this because I know you can keep secrets and not blab to everyone."

"You know," Pilar curled her mouth. "You don't have to binge and purge. You're a beautiful girl, Pia Cross. You're healthy. There's other ways to deal with your problems."

"It helps me cope." The brown haired seventeen-year old said sadly. "My Dad is cheating on my Mom, who is an alcoholic. They both ignore us, and we've been raising ourselves, since the age of one by nannies. Plus, it's hard to compete with girls like you who are naturally pretty and skinny."

"Trust me, I don't have it all together." Pilar argued. "Some days my hair is mess. I'll put on some extra weight and have a wonky eye thing going. No one has it together."

"Easier for you to say. "Pia rolled her eyes. "You've got real friends. Sherry and my brother try to make our friendship work, but Desiree always interferes and ruins everything. That's why we turn to other things to help us deal with our problems. Sad to say, we're all jealous of the relationship you and your band have. Even your lead singer Jax seems to get along great. You can't deny that chemistry on stage."

Pulling piece of paper from her purse, she handed it to Pia. "Look, I offered the same thing to Sherry. If ever you need someone to talk to or hangout, I'm available. I know what it's like to be angry at the world all the time. That's why I hid behind the goth make-up and dark clothes. Sometimes it helps when you have someone on your side. No one needs to know. My phone number is on it."

Pia accepted the sheet. "Thanks." She began to push the exit door of the restroom but turned around to say something before leaving. "You know, Pilar. You and Jagger do make a beautiful couple. Desiree ruined her chances with him. Don't make the same mistake twice." She shoved the entrance and left.

"I won't." Pilar remarked.

She certainly was not going to.

\---------------------------------

_Los Angeles Penitentiary_

Eric Raymond sat at the table of the visitation room as the guard escorted the man known as Techrat into the chamber. Handcuffed at the front, the former gadget whiz plopped on the chair as he glared at his ex-employer.

The man known as Joe Sandusky appeared haggard and worn out; his flashy clothes had been replaced with an orange jumpsuit and his once half shaved head was fully shaved and bore weird bumps on the temple. Sandusky had been convicted of fifty counts of molesting and sexually assaulting children over ten years as well as possessing child pornography. He was serving a two hundred plus sentence for his crimes.

"Hello Techrat." Eric smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Joe snapped in a rat toned voice. "What do you want, Raymond?"

The Christian Ministries CEO twiddled his fingers. "Information."

"And why would I help you?" The convict hissed.

"What if I told you that I have friends in high places?" Eric teased. "Friends who could reduce your sentence on a technicality and get you out in five years?"

Joe's ears peaked. "I'm listening."

Eric pulled out a manila envelope with a series of Polaroids and recent photographs. He lined them up the table. "Tell me what you know about these?"

The man known as Techrat stared at the first series of pictures. They showed an old computerized sound system full of music keyboards, lights, and chimes. His eyes lit up.

"It can't be!"

The pedophile grabbed Eric's interest. "What is it?"

Techrat pointed to the old photos. "See this system? During the eighties, it was a highly experimental sound and light system. The old computer companies like IBM and Commodore tried to patent the idea but was unsuccessful. Only one computer technician successfully was able to create such a super- computer that could bend light and sound and conform it into realistic images."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying holograms." Techrat explained. "The concept was still in its infancy. If you're able to bend light and sound in the right format, then you can create a three-dimensional object to the point that it could be real. Sadly, no was successful at it. Though that one tech allegedly discovered it, but the computer industry didn't believe his claims and he ended up leaving and changing careers by starting his own record company. Starlight Music, I believe."

"Was this computer tech named Emmett Benton?" Eric questioned the convict.

"Yeah," the prisoner nodded. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." The businessman grinned. "Was it proven that Emmett Benton could successfully create holograms?"

"According to conspiracy theorists, he could." Techrat declared. "However, there was no tangible evidence that he did. In the computer world, we geeks believed otherwise. I mean look at holograms now. They've shown images on a widescreen, but no one can make it look authentic or real to the point that you could fool the public into thinking that it's a computerized image. That type of technology hasn't been created yet but someday that is going to happen."

Eric pushed a recent picture toward him. It showed the image of Jax with a strange distortion from her side. He pointed to it and addressed the convict.

"Techrat, take a look at this!"

The man once known for his gizmos studied the picture. Then his face turned pale.

"How is this possible?" The prisoner questioned. "The technology is not advanced yet."

Eric Raymond sneered. "What are you talking about?"

Techrat pressed a finger on the image of Jax. "See that distorted image? It's refraction of the light when creating a three-dimensional image. It's like superimposing one image over another, overlapping it so that it looks like so real that it can fool someone under the naked eye. This is a true-blue hologram if I've ever seen one. How did you come across this?"

"Let's just say I have connections." The corrupt businessman smirked. "Can these so-called holograms be jammed so that it can no longer operate such like a Wi-Fi antennae or cell phone tower?"

"Of course." Techrat replied. "Simply get computer expert who can halt the transmissions of the holograms and the images will cease to be." He signaled to Eric. "Were you planning on asking me to do that for you? I would, Eric, but, as you can see, I'm stuck in confinement unless a generous benefactor can get me out sooner."

"I'll try." The Christian Ministries owner shrugged. He started to get up from his chair as the guard began to escort Joe Sandusky back to his cell.

"Don't touch me!" Techrat shrieked. "I don't like being touched!" He pleaded with Eric. "Please, get me out soon! You promised! I gave you information!"

The evil businessman snorted. "Sorry as a good Christian, it would be un-Godly for me to assist a pedophile! However, rest assured I'll pray for your soul while you rot in jail!"

Techrat's mouth dropped. He hollered as he was led away. His voice echoed in the visiting chamber.

"YOU PROMISED...IT WASN'T MY FAULT...I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH THOSE KIDS...THEY MADE ME MAD FOR TOUCHING MY GADGETS...NO ONE TOUCHES MY THINGS..."

His voice vanished down the cold corridor. Eric Raymond dialed his cell.

"Bobby Braddock? This is Eric Raymond. I hear from my associates that you one the best when it comes to computers. I have a job for you..."


	15. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight competes in Pop Factor.

Endless nervousness surrounded all the contestants for the reality competition of Pop Factor.

Ten groups dressed in their gimmicky clothes and sporting crazy styles watched backstage as the television personality and media host Cindy Tucker came on the platform to start the show.

Judges Lena Lerner, Luna Dark, and Johnny Deacon each took their positions at the desk as they prepared for the show to begin. They too sympathized with the anxious emotions of the contestants. Competing on a show like this on a grand scale was nerve wracking.

Soon the lights dimmed, the music swelled, and the dark blonde hostess in designer, evening dress took to the stage and smiled for cameras.

"Hello and welcome to Pop Factor! I'm your hostess Cindy Tucker!" Cindy waved to the audience.

"Tonight, we have ten bands competing to see who will make it to the semi-finals. Only three will be chosen by you the viewers to go into the final round where two groups will go against each other in the ultimate battle of the bands! One will be selected via through your phone calls to decide who will win Pop Factor! Without further ado, let's meet our judges!"

She pointed to an African American woman who impeccably dressed. "Grammy award winner and international soul artist, Lena Lerner!"

Lena stood up and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Next to her is pop diva and dance music extraordinaire, Luna Dark!"

Luna, in her provocative ensemble, blew a kiss to the cameras.

"Finally rounding out the judges table is rock musician and critically acclaimed recording artist, Johnny Deacon!"

Johnny his famous white sleeveless tee and bandana tossed a fist pump to his adoring fans.

All three returned to their seats for the show to begin.

"To start off the show right, let's give it up for our first performers!" Cindy announced. "Hailing from Chicago, let's give it up for Tool Time!"

The group Tool Time took to the stage and began to play as the rest of the performers discussed final ideas backstage. Pilar gathered with her bandmates of Starlight as she offered some words of wisdom.

"Okay, guys, we can do this!" She offered support to them. "We've gotten this far! All we have to do is to give one hundred ten percent of ourselves."

" _Claro que_ , Pilar!" Flo Jaurez smiled. Dressed in some stylish leggings and flattering tunic top, the sixteen-year old Latina grew anxious, as she cracked her fingers to prepare herself for the keyboards.

"How's my hair?" Cynthia patted her dark curls. She chose an Afro-centric flowing dress with black leggings and brown boots.

"Faaaabulous!" Dee laughed. He too looked marvelous in a pink blazer, skinny jeans, and simple V-neck tee. He had spiked his blond hair and added bits of black streaks for fun.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Sam Newark pointed as the Rioters led the way with Desiree at the front.

Wearing a lime and pink jumpsuit with a matching zebra print scarf and belt, the spoiled seventeen-year old sneered at Pilar's friends.

"Oh lookee!" Desiree signaled to her band members. "Looks like the loser club is here! Isn't that right?" She gestured to her so-called friends for back-up. None of them responded as they glanced in their direction with looks of pity and sympathy on their faces.

Desiree emphasized her point. "I SAID AREN'T THESE GUYS LOSERS?"

Again, none of them made a mean comment.

Frustrated, the blonde singer stomped her foot. "What is wrong with you people? Are you stupid or deaf?"

"Leave them alone, Desiree!" Jagger warned. "Let them think for themselves for once!"

Desiree pulled her nose up in the air. "Fine, you sniveling idiots! I deal with all of you later! Right now, I have a competition to win so I need some time to myself! See you at the finish line, losers!" She stormed off toward the other side of the stage as Pia and Sherry sadly trailed after her. Peter began to follow them before whispering to Starlight.

"You guys will be awesome!" Dee's boyfriend silently advised. "Break a leg!" He went after to join his sister and friend as Jagger stayed behind to talk with the group.

"Ignore Desiree." Jagger suggested. "You're a shoo-in for the semi-finals."

"You too..." Pilar began to reply before her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and planted a big kiss on her lips. The rest of her friends watched with glee at the pair making out.

Dee stepped in to break up the couple. "Okay, you two! You can makeout later. Let's just get through this performance."

Pilar blushed as her boyfriend stroked her cheek.

"Break a leg." Jagger grinned as he walked away.

"You do the same." Pilar smiled.

Suddenly, the stage manager came rushing toward her. "Okay, Starlight is going to on after the next two acts. Where's your lead singer Jax?"

Pilar paused. "I'll...get her."

Excusing herself, the Pilar rushed off to find an empty janitor's closet. With no one looking, she slipped inside and locked the door. Touching her white gold star earrings, she made her proclamation.

"Showtime Jem."

A flash of light, a shimmer of color and a dozen sparkles surrounded her. Her dark tresses became platinum blonde with pink streaks as her make-up disguised her face. In addition, Jem had outfitted her in a pink wrap dress, metallic tassel belt, pink shimmering leggings, and high heeled boots. It was an homage to the late ghost of the former rock singer and Pilar appreciated it.

"I hope you don't mind the appearance." Jem said in a monotone voice. "My database collected information that would be better suited for this event. I believe it coordinates the ambience of a Jem tribute performance, don't you think, Jax?"

"Absolutely." Jax giggled. "Thanks Jem."

"You're very much welcome, Jax." The spirit replied. "Now it is protocol and proper etiquette to respond with the comment, Break a leg. Therefore, I must remark, Break a leg!"

"I will Jem." Jax opened the door of the janitor's closet and exited only to be surprised by the stage manager standing in front of her.

"There you are!" The stage manager said in relief. "What have you've been doing in there? The Rioters just finished their set and you're about to go on!"

Jax tried to lie. "I...just need a place to warm my voice. The janitor's closet is perfect for the acoustics."

The stage manager rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, find your group and get ready! You're going on soon."

"Will do." The pink haired singer promised. She rushed off to look for Starlight.

\----------------------------------

_The Pacheco Home_

Aja and her husband Craig stared at the television screen as they watched the Pop Factor competitors performing. Their business partner, Rio, sat at the table, tapping away at his laptop while the program blared in the background.

"I really wish you would put the computer down." The Asian woman frowned. "You work too much, Rio. You need to get out more and have some fun."

"I can't." Rio said as kept his eyes fixated on the monitor. "Synergy's M. A. G. I. C. programming is working better than I expected. Pilar's using the mini-transmitters in her earrings to created realistic holographic projections. Even the public is fooled by it. I'm tracking its progress on my laptop and the results are amazing!"

Craig Phillips frowned. "We know Synergy and M. A. G. I. C. are successful. Heck, even Pilar is fooled into believing Synergy's new persona as the ghostly Jem is real. The real test here is to see if your daughter can keep up the charade as this Jax person while the holographic projection is occurring so I suggest you get off your laptop for once and support your daughter and her band."

Rio hated to admit but Craig was right. He was investing too much time on his project and needed to pay attention to his daughter's interests. Putting down the lid on the laptop, he stepped away from the machine and joined his friends on the couch.

Aja grabbed her cell and prepared to dial. "My finger is ready to vote for Starlight. I'm waiting for them to come on."

"Soon," said Craig. "Our nephew's group The Rioters just finished. I already cast a vote for them for the semi-finals. I've got my cell ready for Starlight too."

"Make that three." Rio grinned as he picked up his cell. "I have to support Pilar's talent."

Aja laughed. "Glad to have you on board!" She returned to the television screen. "Oh look, they're going on now!"

\---------------------------------

_Jerrica's Penthouse_

_New York City_

Dr. Roxanne Pelligrini pulled her brunette hair in a ponytail and sat on the sofa wearing some comfortable Juicy Couture sweats. In her lap was a large bowl of popcorn as two glasses of wine were perched on the coffee table as the flatscreen of Jerrica Benton's place showcased the Pop Factor show.

"Hurry up, Jerrica!" Roxy groaned. "You're going to miss Pilar's band performing!"

Jerrica hung up her phone. "Sorry. Just got off the phone with Ron Cox. He wanted me to look into Pop Factor's musical acts to see if anyone was worth signing to the Virtue label." Dressed in a baggy sweater and shorts, she grabbed a glass a wine, dug into Roxy's bowl of snacks, and sat on the couch.

"How's Stormer's son doing with his group?" She asked her therapist friend. "I think Pilar said they named themselves The Rioters."

"Pretty good." Roxy noted. "Jagger is exactly like his later father, Riot. Good looks, suave appeal, and great musical skills. Pizzazz's daughter, Desiree, comes up as conceited and cocky and her voice was bit off on the notes. I think she's going to ruin that group! Remember the days when we played like a real band?" The former Misfit inquired. "It seems now it's all about image in favor of musical talent. The first two groups on this show sucked! They have no musical talent!"

Jerrica cringed. "Ouch! Leave it to the music critic here!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-leeze! You'd be thinking the same thing if you've seen them play! At least our groups knew how to make music! The Misfits! The Holograms! The Stingers! Those were greats! All these newbies know is how to make noise!"

Her comment made the blonde exec giggle. "You can take the bad girl out of the Misfit, but you can't take the Misfit out of the bad girl!"

The therapist snorted. "I'm still that bad girl Roxy! I'm just now a professional at it where I can psycho-analyze people and get paid for it! Don't judge me Miss-I-Wanted-To-Look-Like-A-Bottle-Of-Pepto-Bismo l-From-The-Eighties!"

Jerrica guffawed and raised her wine glass. "Touche! What was I thinking with all that pink?"

Roxy laughed. "You made pink popular before Paris Hilton did. I'd say you were a trendsetter." The clinked wine glasses together.

"By the way," the blonde exec remarked as she sipped her wine. "Who's watching your kids tonight?"

"They're at the neighbors for a slumber party." The former Misfit grinned. "And my husband Sven is securing a deal for that penthouse in Manhattan for us, so he'll be out with his associates at a business dinner. It's a girls' night out tonight!"

"Woohoo!" Jerrica cheered. "I haven't had one of those in a long time!"

"Including a decent date." Roxy noted. "What happened to that guy you met at one of those music functions?"

Jerrica twisted her lips. "It turns out he's married. The jerk! I dumped him like a hot potato!"

"Shhh!" Roxy pressed her finger to her lips. "Starlight is coming on."

Both women watched the Pop Factor intently. The camera panned to the image of Pilar Pacheco in the audience as the teen group's manager as the image of Jax appeared on screen as Starlight played in the background.

The former Misfit groaned. "Oh great! Another Jem impersonator!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jerrica ignored the harsh comment. "I think it's flattering."

They continued to watch before something curious caught the blond woman's eye. The way the lead singer Jax moved reminded her of someone familiar including her amazing voice.

"The woman can sing; I'll give her that." Roxy snorted.

Jax danced around stage with the microphone as she hit every note beautifully.

_Wow, look around at the sight and the sound_

_Did we take you by surprise_

_Bet you can't believe your eyes_

_Oh whoa_

_Well this only the beginning_

_Only the beginning_

_Only the beginning_

_Only the beginning_

_Only the beginning_

"Oh my gosh!" The former Misfit remarked. "I have to say she sounds just like you. Just like Jem if it was you, Jerrica!"

The words struck the blond exec. She focused her attention on the lead singer of Starlight, noticed the familiarity her face and stared with intensity at the teen's blue eyes. Then the camera panned back to Pilar in the audience. It finally dawned on Jerrica Benton what was happening.

Her eyes widened. "It can't be..."

Sensing her worry, the therapist tapped her best friend. "Jerrica, what's wrong?"

"Don't you see it, Rox?" She asked her. "She looks exactly like me. She sounds exactly like me. And if you study the image of Pilar in the audience, she's not casting any shadows."

Roxy's mouth dropped. "You mean it's a hologram? How? Why? I thought you pulled the plug on Synergy?"

"We did!" Jerrica said angrily. "Her system was out of date and she was going to be obsolete. We shut down her power source! There was no way she was supposed to be activated..." Then it hit her. "Unless..."

Her face turned to rage. "Dammit Rio! His computer company upgraded and improved her system and now he's letting Pilar use Synergy to her own advantage!"

"How do you know Pilar's involved?" The therapist asked.

Jerrica pointed to the star earrings that Jax was wearing. "If I'm not mistaken, Pilar is using those earrings as mini-transmitters for the holograms. Therefore, that image of Jax isn't real! That's my daughter in disguise!"

Roxy's mouth dropped as she stared at the teen's fantasy image. She cocked her head to the side. "I got to give Pilar props. She did create a great fantasy character like her mother did with Jem. Jax is a great disguise!"

The blond exec clenched her fists. "It won't be for long!" She ran over to grab her cell.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"I'm catching a red eye to L. A!" Jerrica scowled. "I'm putting a stop to this!"

Leaping off the couch, Roxanne Pelligrini joined he friend. "Well, I'm coming too! I don't want you doing anything hasty!"

Jerrica frowned. "But the Sven and the kids?"

The former Misfit fanned her hand. "He can watch them for a couple of days. Besides, it's his turn to be a parent. I've been doing all the work as he tries to secure million-dollar listings! He owes me big time! I'll call him now!"

And with that both women grabbed their phones to make the arrangements for their trip. It certainly was going to be real doozy.

\-----------------------------------------

Pop Factor finished to a show of applause from the audience. After each of the ten acts received their critiques from the judges, the hostess Cindy Tucker came back on stage.

"Now it's time to announce the three groups who will compete in the semi-finals!" The dark blonde celebrity declared. "I want to say thank you to all the bands for competing and wish you the best of luck in your musical careers."

All the groups held hands as they stood nervously in the background. Jagger nodded to Jax as each of the groups crossed their fingers. Cindy Tucker opened the first envelope.

"The first group going to the semi-finals and with the most votes..." She began. "Is..."

"Tool Time!"

The audience roared as members of Tool Time jumped for joy. The anxiety only heightened among the competitors. The hostess accepted the second envelope to open.

"The next band with the second number of highest votes is..." She teased.

"The Rioters!"

More applause from the audience as Jagger waved to viewers on-screen. Pia, Peter, and Sherry rejoiced while Desiree blocked their view from the camera and confidently posed to their adoring public. She stuck her tongue out at the members of Starlight.

"See you in Loserville dorks!" She sneered at Jax and her friends.

"Don't listen to her!" Jax whispered to her bandmates. "We still have a chance." They all held hands as the last envelope was given to the hostess.

"And the final competitors going to the semi-finals." Cindy Tucker decreed. "The last group with the most votes is..."

"Sta..."

Jax could hear their name being called. Dee was wondering about what new outfit to wear. Cynthia and Flo considered possible songs for the semi-finals while Sam was to brag about it on his Facebook thread.

Cindy finished the name.

"Station 36! You're the third group to be called for a chance to compete on the semi-finals!"

Members of Station 36 did backflips and somersaults as the audience went crazy with the results. Many of the other groups simmered with rage while others became distraught and cried. Jax and her friends managed to feign a smile as Jagger, Pia, Peter, and Sherry were all in agreement that the results were unfair. Starlight deserved to compete with them.

The only one not in agreement was Desiree Raymond. She cheered the loudest for Starlight's loss.


	16. I Can See Me a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite losing Pop Factor, another surprise is in store for the group.

_The Pacheco Home_

Despite the huge cake that her dad bought for her and her friends, Pilar did not feel like celebrating. Starlight had lost the biggest competition of their lives and there was nothing that he or her Aunt Aja and Uncle Craig could do to cheer them up.

Pilar slept on the couch while Dee, Cynthia, Flo and Sam crashed in the nearby guest rooms of Rio's Malibu home.

Still, this did not help the following morning blues. Depressed and angry, she padded into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and eat a slice of cake.

Scruffy and sympathetic, Rio entered to find his daughter gorging on a slice of dessert.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked her with concern.

Pilar frowned and shook her head. "Not really Daddy. I mean how do you handle missing out on the biggest opportunity of your life. I mean we we're good. Really good. Jax was our best lead singer and everyone played their hearts out."

The businessman embraced his daughter. "I know, honey. Sometimes there are disappointments in life. These are one of those times."

"Rio's right." Aja entered in her pajamas followed by her husband, Craig, in a pair of sweats. They poured themselves a cup of java. "Your uncle and I struggled in the music industry. We know what it's like to face rejection. It's part of being an entertainer."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Craig Phillips reassured her. "Starlight will get another opportunity. You just keep on pounding the pavement."

Looking disheveled, Dee crossed into the kitchen followed by the other band members as Rio offered them some juice and milk and microwave waffles from the freezers. Sadly, none of them were hungry after last night's disappointing loss.

"I can't believe Station 36 got more votes than us!" Dee yawned. "They sucked!"

"It's fixed!" Sam declared. "Someone rigged the votes!"

"That's hard to prove." Rio replied. "Pop Factor has a heavy-duty computer voting system. You need a really good hacker who can infiltrate the program without being caught."

Cynthia turned to Pilar. "Has Jagger called you yet?"

The sixteen-year old sighed. "He left several messages and texts, but I've been ignoring him. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now considering what happened."

"Well, he's blowing up my phone right now asking about you." Dee said as he sipped his orange juice. "He keeps apologizing."

" _Porque_?" Flo questioned. "It not his fault that the votes went _todo_ to The Rioters. _Todos_ voted for them so they should be happy. _Muy felices_!"

Craig stepped in. "If I know my nephew, he's like his mother. He has a kind heart and is concerned about everyone in Starlight. You should call him."

"I will, Uncle Craig." Pilar agreed. "I promise to do so later."

"Speaking of which," said Dee. "I've been checking the message boards online and they too agree the contest was unfair. Starlight should've placed. They keep asking about Jax's whereabouts."

"Where is Jax?" Rio wondered even though he knew the truth. He lifted an eyebrow to his daughter. "Surprisingly, she didn't come with you guys to crash at our house. You would think that she too would be upset."

Pilar's face turned pale. She tried to think up a lie. "Jax is...the thing is...she's..."

She was saved by someone angrily pounding on the front door. When no one answered, the doorbell kept ringing incessantly. Rio went to answer it.

He had turned the knob just a bit before an infuriated Jerrica Benton stormed in carrying her rolling luggage with her. Roxy meagerly trampled behind her with her carry-on as well.

"Hello, Jerrica," Rio smiled. "I didn't expect your surprise visit! You should've called!"

"SHUT UP RIO!" The blond exec screamed at her ex-boyfriend and father of her child. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Hearing the commotion, Pilar came rushing in the living room. Seeing the rage on her mother's face, the young girl's eyes widened with shock.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Jerrica curled her mouth and folded her arms. She did not look at all happy. Her blond hair was a mess and she looked like she barely got any sleep.

"Mom?" Her daughter flinched. "Are you okay?"

Soon the other houseguests came rushing into to witness the drama unfold. They too became curious at the situation.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!" Jerrica roared. "I JUST SPENT A SIX HOUR FLIGHT TO GET HERE AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT! I'M EXHAUSTED, STRESSED OUT AND READY TO HAVE AN ANURESYM! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?"

Roxy calmly stepped forward. "Excuse her, everyone. She's having some displaced anger issues." She shifted her eyes at the blond woman. "Jerrica, you need to calm down. You're not thinking with a cleared head."

Pilar noticed her mother's traveling companion. "Dr. Pelligrini? What's going on here?"

Aja stepped toward the therapist and snorted sarcastically. "Figures, a Misfit would be involved!"

Roxy glared at the Asian woman. "Move it ugly!"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" The former Hologram frowned.

They looked at each other for a minute, sized each other up before bursting in a fit of laughter. They squealed with delight and ran into each other arms to embrace.

"Rox, I've missed you!" Aja giggled.

"Same here, Aja Leith...oh wait it's Phillips now!" Roxy grinned. "I keep forgetting you married Stormer's brother."

"The same one!" The former drummer opened his arms to welcome the brunette woman. "Good to see you again, Roxy. How's Sven and the kids?"

"Doing good." She explained. "Sven's doing awesome in the real estate market and my kids are doing well in school. Not bad for the illiterate Italian girl from the Philly! So, when are you two going to have a bun in the oven! I want to be godmother someday!"

Aja laughed. "We're working on it. Craig and I are always busy..."

Jerrica clucked her tongue and cleared her throat. "Can we get back to my issues? I didn't suffer jetlag to be here! I'm really upset at Rio and my daughter right now!"

Rio shrugged. "About what Jerrica? You won't explain your reason for being here."

The blonde exec stomped her foot. "I was getting to that!"

She turned to her daughter. "Hand over the mini-transmitters!" Reaching out her palm, she waited for Pilar to follow her instructions, but the poor girl had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Mini-transmitters? Huh?" Pilar looked at her mother confused.

"The earrings your father gave you!" Jerrica emphasized. "Hand them over!"

Pilar's father scowled. "Jerrica, you don't have to do this! We can talk this out!"

"Shut it Rio!" The blonde woman snapped. "I'm sick of everyone going behind my back!" Pilar removed her white gold studs and dropped them into her mother's hand. "I'm sorry Pilar but it's time we all come clean with the truth. I know you created your alter ego Jax."

The teenager's mouth dropped. "What are you...? How do you know...?"

Even her other bandmates were surprised by her mother's accusation. Each of them stepped up to the plate and confessed.

"Miss Benton, the ghost of Jem came to us!" Dee argued. "It's not Pilar's fault! Jem offered us magic!"

"It's true!" Cynthia cried out. "Jem's a real-life ghost and she can cast illusions!"

Flo joined in. " _Si! Senora Jem es una phantasma_!"

"Exactly what she said." Sam agreed. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but Pilar's earrings are cursed. They can summon up the spirit of the late Jem."

Rolling her eyes, Jerrica shook her head. "It's not magic, you guys! It's science. Watch!" She clutched the earrings hard in her hand. "Synergy, please show yourself!"

 _"Affirmative Jerrica."_ Synergy complied.

Flashes of light filled the room as a dazzling display of sparkling rays bounced from the walls. The super-computer made its presence known as it appeared in her transparent form but only as the ghostly Jem.

"See!" Pilar pointed to the figure. "It's Jem! She's a ghost!"

Jerrica clucked her tongue. _"Synergy, please show your true form!"_

"Certainly Jerrica." The computer hostess echoed.

The image of Jem distorted and shimmered before transforming into a different female figure with magenta hair, lavender skin, and wearing a futuristic outfit. She waved to all the guests in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the corporate executive introduced her. "Meet Synergy. A high-tech computer geared to be the ultimate audio-visual entertainment synthesizer and the reason why you believe she can create magic. She's able to create over hundreds of three dimensional computerize images called holograms; something that she has done millions of times in the past for me and my friends."

Roxy's eyes widened. "Wow! I'm finally meeting the real Synergy! This is so cool!"

Meanwhile, Pilar and friends still were confused. The seventeen-year old stared at her mother.

"Synergy?" Pilar asked in confusion. "I thought she was Jem. She's not a ghost but a super-computer?"

"And more." Jerrica smiled. "Let me show you. It's showtime Synergy!"

The computerized image raised a finger at the blond woman, flashed a ray of light as a sparkle of color surrounded her. Blond tresses turned to pink as Jerrica stepped out into her alter ego Jem.

Pilar and her bandmates dropped their mouths.

"Mom? You're Jem?" The young teen gasped.

"The one and only." Rio grinned as he stood next to her. "Your grandfather, Emmett Benton, created the Synergy program. He was ahead of his time in creating holographic imaging so lifelike and real that your mother used Synergy to create her musical persona Jem and start up a new style of music during the eighties."

A light bulb went off in Sam's head. "So, the Hologram name was a play-on of words to honor Synergy's high-tech abilities? Who would have thought that such innovation could exist?"

"Outrageous!" Cynthia squealed. "To think, Pilar, that your mother was the famous Jem of Jem of the Holograms?"

" _Si, es muy_ outrageous!" Flo agreed. "You are very lucky to have such a talented _madr_ e like Jem! No wonder you got her musical talent!"

Pilar shook her head. For years, she had been fooled into believing that Jem was the cause of her parents' break-up but come to find out that her mother and the other woman were one of the same. Her head swam with too much information. She needed to sit down.

Grabbing a seat on the couch, she slowly lifted her eyes to both her parents. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jem took a seat next to her daughter. "Pilar, I know you're upset. I'm sorry for all the lies but your father and I thought it was best if we kept this a secret. Being Jem might have given me money and fame, but it didn't always bring me happiness."

"Trying to be two different people started to make me schizophrenic to the point that I was jealous of this celebrity persona I created. I took it out on your father and it practically destroyed our relationship. I couldn't reconcile with the fact that Jem and Jerrica were one and the same."

Rio sighed and sat on the other side of Pilar. "Your mother's right. I always felt guilty that I was cheating on her with Jem when the woman I fell in love was the same person, but I couldn't deal with the secrets, lies and deception. When your mom became pregnant, we made a hard decision to let Jem go and head our separate ways."

Then he made a blunt statement.

"Jem's death was truly a blessing in disguise."

"How can you say that?" Pilar asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "You lied to the public that Jem died in a plane crash!"

Exhaling a breath, Jem continued. "It was never our intention to have Jem die. Originally, she was to go on a long Sabbatical to Guam until we figured out a reason for her disappearance. Synergy used her hologram to have the security cameras at the airport showing her boarding the flight. We didn't anticipate the plane crashing. Then there was the cult following that Jem had."

"Cult following?"

The pink haired singer explained. "Sometimes celebrities, whether they're a movie star or a musician, will garner enough fans to the point it almost becomes a religion. Jem and the Holograms was like that. This persona seemed to attract fans and when news of her death hit, the public became fascinated with her body not being found. We've seen similar things happen to other artists like Kurt Cobain or 2Pac. Heck, even Elvis sightings are everywhere. We didn't realize how much power Jem had until she died."

"And other things also contributed to keeping your mother's secret." Aja stepped in.

"Dee's father, Riot, died of drug overdose, the Stingers and Misfits disbanded, and even the Holograms called it quits. It was better if the world of Jem died and allowed everyone to move on."

"Plus, Synergy's systems were obsolete." Her husband Craig interjected. "She wouldn't have been able to continue projecting holograms, so we shut down her programming until Rio, me and your Aunt Aja formed the computer company, MicroApple, and began tinkering with old software and gave her an upgrade. It's now called M. A. G. I. C. which stands for MicroApple Generated Imagery Computer. The new Synergy can generate over a thousand holograms at once."

Dee jumped up excitedly. "No wonder we all thought Jem was a ghost! It was Synergy impersonating her which explains her monotone voice and weird robotic talk."

 _"I'm quite capable of human action, Dee."_ The holographic Synergy announced. _"I was built with humanistic characteristics of Pilar's grandmother. Jacqui Benton! I can also independently holographic you into a toad!"_

"Point taken." The gay teen responded. "I'll shut up now!"

Jem handed back her daughter's earrings. "Here. I'm going to try to keep an open mind about you performing under the persona of Jax, but I want you really think about the reasons why you're hiding behind this new persona. Being Jem almost ruined my life and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. That's why I was angry at your father for exposing you to Synergy. You deserve a chance to have normal life without having to be someone else."

Roxy approached the teen.

"I counseled your mother over the years and she's starting to reconcile her torn feelings about being Jem. After being exposed to Jem's and Riot's death, Jerrica made the hard choice of revealing the truth to all her closest friends including me, Stormer, Rapture, your Uncle Craig, and the rest of the Starlight foster girls. She wanted a clean slate to where she would stop lying to everyone and stop carrying the weight of guilt over her shoulders. In return, we all vowed to keep Synergy and the truth of about Jem a secret. It's almost liked this weird elite club thing."

Touching her daughter's hand, Rio squeezed hard. "Please forgive us, honey. What we did was out of love and hopefully you'll understand the hard choices we had to make."

Pilar inhaled deep. "I...do. You're both my parents and I love you. It's just...that I wish you told me sooner, but I can understand what Mom's going through. Sometimes being Jax can be overwhelming but it allows me do things that I couldn't do as shy Pilar Pacheco."

"Like front an amazing talented band like Starlight." Jem kissed her daughter's cheek.

"A band who lost at the semi-finals." Pilar corrected. "I suppose even a flashy hologram couldn't help showcase our talent."

Dee's cell began to ring off. He answered it.

"Hello? Jagger, now isn't a good time...What? Turn on the television? Okay." He hung up the phone and grabbed the remote to switch on the flatscreen. On a dozen channels, a live broadcast filled the airwaves from the Pop Factor studio.

Lena Lerner held a press conference in front of hundreds of reporters.

" _Thank you all for coming. I apologize for the short notice but as a judge and representative for the competition show Pop Factor, it has come to our attention to announce something tragic that occurred a day after the announcement of the finalists for the semi-finals. Third place winners Station 36 frontman, Harvey Loons, has been confirmed dead from a heroin overdose at his hotel room at the Plaza Hilton._

_Police have raided the rooms of his fellow bandmates and have discovered narcotics in each of the member's belongings. Station 36 is being charged for possession of a controlled substance as well as dealing and smuggling drugs within the city of Los Angeles. Hence, they are disqualified from the semi-final competition._

_We tallied the phone-in votes this morning and now have anointed runner up and fourth place winners Starlight as competitors for the semi-final round of Pop Factor. They will join The Rioters and Tool Time for the chance to enter the battle of the bands competition..."_

"Hooray!" Cynthia screamed. "We're still in the running!"

" _Excellente_!" Flo applauded. "God answered our prayers!"

"What am I going to wear? " Sam kept asking himself.

"Who cares!" Dee shrieked the loudest. "We're in the semi-finals!"

Aja, Craig and Roxy cheered as Rio and Jem hugged their daughter. A euphoric smile shot through Pilar's body.

"I guess I'm going to need Synergy's holograms to be Jax again." She joked.

"Are you sure?" Jem questioned her.

"Positive." Pilar replied. She eyed the floating super-computer, put on her earrings, and stood up. "It's showtime Synergy!"

Flashes of light blinded the room as Jax emerged. She was spitting image of her mother.


	17. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlite performs again for the finals of Pop Factor, but Eric Raymond is determined to bring her group down.

_The Church of the Christian Ministries Network_

Crowds of religious followers poured into the church owned by Eric and Phyllis Raymond. The woman once known as Pizzazz wore a pink Chanel suit as she greeted everyone and politely wished all the attendees well with her prayers.

Eric prepared his sermon for the evening's Sunday mass as the make-up artist and his producer went over the final details of his speech. The corporate CEO displayed no nervousness as he shooed everyone away and headed toward his daughter who pouted in the corner.

"What's wrong princess?" Eric asked Desiree.

"It's not fair!" The blond rich girl frowned. "That no talent Starlight came in fourth and now through a process of elimination are going to compete with us in the semi-finals! The Devil has been playing his hand in all of this! Where's the justice?"

"Don't worry, Desiree." Eric smirked. "Daddy will fix everything. The Rioters will win Pop Factor fair and square. I want you to play close attention to my sermon."

Desiree's eyes widened with delight. "You mean it, Daddy? You'll make sure that The Rioters won't be eligible to compete in the semi-finals?"

The CEO shook his head. "I can't prevent them from competing, but I can make sure that don't win Pop Factor!"

Folding her arms, Desiree scowled. "What do you mean by that? They're still going to go against us!"

"Yes, but will they be able make it the finals?" Eric emphasized. "That's the real question." He began to laugh maniacally as his wife sauntered up backstage.

"What's the delay?" Phyllis Raymond inquired. "The audience is getting restless. They want to hear about God's plan!" She clutched her Bible as her augmented face tried to form an expression, but years of tight skin stretching, and Botox prevented her from smiling.

"I'm ready to start, Phyllis." Eric agreed. "Let's take to the stage."

The music swelled as Eric and Phyllis took to the stage in their Sunday finest. The cameras rolled and broadcasted the program to billions of people in the world. The audience cheered and applauded as the wealthy preacher took to the pulpit and began spouting the word of God.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and followers of God! Thank you for attending Christian Ministries Sunday Sermon. I'm Pastor Eric Raymond, and this is my lovely wife, Phyllis. It pains to me to reveal this, but we have the serpent making His way around homes, our havens, and our television sets. That serpent is Satan and He's rearing his slithering tongue in the path of deception and lies. Satan, Lord of Lies and Falsehoods, has made His presence known in the eyes of the Lord!"

Phyllis raised her hand to the sky. "Amen! May the Lord shine down his children!"

"That's right!" Eric continued.

"God's children are saved because we can see through the lies and deception! This falsehood that I speak of is the reality competition show Pop Factor! My own blessed child, Desiree, is a competitor on that show and she is an unwilling pawn in the Devil's agenda. It seems that the musical gifts blessed to her by God are being exploited in favor the minions of Satan! I'm speaking of her competition, this so-called band called Starlight."

Phyllis Raymond shouted out another religious remark. "Amen! May the Lord smite down the deceivers!"

The preacher kept releasing his spiteful venom. "This group Starlight are in league with the Devil! Their lead singer, Jax, streaks her hair in pink and wears the clothes of a harlot to attract and ensnare Lord Satan so she too can be a concubine like the succubus Lilith! Jax is concealing a secret by not revealing her true identity, and this seems to influence our children into believing that lying and deceiving our parents is okay and such sins are permissible! I say that it's not! Who is this Jax? What is she hiding? Only God knows the truth and as children of the Lord, we demand that she reveal her true nature to us! Applaud if you agree?"

To one one's surprised, everyone in the church clapped and caused a ruckus. Suddenly a strange chant erupted within the building.

" _The truth! The truth! Reveal the truth! Reveal the truth!"_

Seeing his followers under his thrall, Eric joined in as did his wife.

_"The truth! The truth! Reveal the truth! Reveal the truth!"_

As Eric waved his arms to adoring public, he stared into the camera and smirked.

"Reveal the truth Jax! Or else!"

\----------------------------------------

Aja shut off the flatscreen as she turned to her husband and Roxy who were watching the program with shock. On the other side of the room, Jerrica, Rio, and Pilar appeared worried.

"I can't believe, Eric Raymond, is using his program to out Jax!" She griped.

Craig shrugged. "Leave it up to Raymond to try to cause drama."

Even Roxy agreed. "We're talking Eric Raymond here. The man is a snake! He was an evil manager then, and even more evil bastard now! He's got a billion followers listening to his hateful diatribes and with Pizzazz by his side, he's even more unstoppable."

"So, what do we do?" Pilar asked sadly. "This is going to hit the internet and ruin our chances in the semi-finals."

Jerrica put a hand to her daughter's shoulders. "We ignore it. No matter what Eric Raymond does to us, he can't sabotage Starlight's chances of winning Pop Factor. You've got your family and friends on your side as well as Synergy at your disposal. You got out there as Jax and do what you do best."

Rio approached his ex. "So, you're still not mad about me giving Synergy's programming to Pilar?"

The blond exec shook her head. "I'm not mad, just disappointed. I wished you filled me in the details. Pilar used Synergy for a good reason. and I can't let her not share her talent with the rest of the world. Jax and Starlight deserves a chance as showcasing their musical gifts."

Roxy added her two cents. "Plus, Pilar is more level-headed when it comes to handling all this newfound fame. She's strong enough not to get overwhelmed by her alter ego Jax. I know she can handle it."

Jerrica smiled. "I know she can." Opening her arms, her daughter walked into them and hugged her.

"I can do this Mom." Pilar reassured her. "I can still be Jax and not let it consume me. I promise you that Synergy's gifts won't make me unhappy. I won't let it ruin my life."

A small tear welled in her mother's eye. She certainly was not like her. Jerrica realized that now. Pilar Pacheco was not going to fall into the trappings of stardom. She was going to deal with the obstacles and overcome them.

Touching her white gold star earrings, the teenager grinned as she said her mother's famous mantra.

"Showtime Synergy!"

\-----------------------------------

Television critics predicted the semi-final competition for Pop Factor would be the highest ratings for the season and they were right. Everyone stayed glued to their television sets as they kept their phone handy for the call-in votes. Eric Raymond's hateful sermon hit the internet and other media outlets, which only fueled support for Starlight as the underdogs of this competition. Even Desiree could see it as all her campaigning at school turned out to show more support for Pilar's band than with the Rioters.

She became an even more difficult person to work with backstage.

"YOU LOUSY..." The spoiled blonde rich girl hissed at make-up artist. "YOU CALL THIS A SMOKEY EYE? WHERE DO YOU TO BEAUTY SCHOOL? THE HOMELESS SHELTER!" She grabbed the mascara wand from the cosmetics specialist. "LET ME DO IT!" The poor make-up person broke into tears and ran off leaving a frustrated Desiree to do her own face. "STUPID WOMAN! I HAVE TO DO THIS MYSELF!" Her face shifted a backstage crew member! "STOP STARING IDIOT! GET ME MY BOTTLE OF EVIAN!"

Jagger slapped his forehead as he gathered in the corner with his bandmates. "Okay, Desiree is being no help." He turned to Pia, Peter, and Sherry. "You guys know the music. Play like we did during the competition and give your one hundred percent."

"You bet." Peter nodded. His eyes scanned the room for his boyfriend Dee. "I hope Starlight isn't angry at us because Desiree's father's speech."

His sister Pia clucked. "Can you blame them? If someone was talking bad about us, I would be mad too."

Sherry disagreed. "I doubt that. The Starlights are good people. Pilar's nice. She won't hold it against us."

"Sherry's right." Jagger said. "I'm sure Pilar and her friends don't see us siding with Desiree and whatever her Dad said."

Peter pointed to the group entering from the opposite corner. "Look! They're they are!"

Pilar looking beautiful as ever wore a simple flowing tee and jeans as her dark hair was pulled back in a bun to showcase her piercing blue eyes. She waved to The Rioters who in turn walked to over to their counterparts.

"Hi Jagger!" The sixteen-year old smiled. "It's good seeing you again."

Without thinking, the blond frontman grabbed his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close. Their mouths instantly touched as their friends giggled at their display of affection.

"I've missed you." Jagger grinned.

"Me too." Pilar blushed. "I'm sorry for not answering your messages. Me and the band needed some time to deal with the loss at the semi-finals."

"That was so unfair!" Peter frowned. "You should've placed with us!"

Dee leaned in and hugged his boyfriend. "Sweetie, it's okay. Everything happens for a reason." He gave an affection peck on the young man's cheek. "We're fine now."

"Even after the Preacher Raymond fiasco?" Pia snorted. "I want to say that we had nothing to do with that!"

"We know." Flo smiled. " _Claro que_! That Senor Raymond _es muy_ evil! He says he's a follower of God _pero_ he is not! _El es El Diablo_!"

Cynthia McGee piped in. "Tell me about it. His Youtube video has over three million hits and word online is that everyone that disagrees with him are now voting for us just to spite his hateful speech."

"Well you guys earned it!" Sherry laughed. "You deserve to win just to piss off Eric Raymond! Personally, I hope you do."

"The same goes for you guys." Sam smiled at Sherry. The two looked at each blushed and averted their gaze. Suddenly a scream could be heard from straight across the room.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CONSORTING WITH THE ENEMY?" Desiree shrieked. She beckoned a finger to her band. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Rolling his eyes, Jagger gestured for his bandmates to follow. "We better get going. Break a leg, guys."

"You too," Pilar smiled.

The two groups separated and got ready for their performances. Pilar excused herself to locate a hidden corner to change. Once she was out of everyone's sight, the young woman said the magic words.

"Showtime Synergy."

A flash of light and Jax appeared. She darted to her group and waited backstage for the show to begin.

\------------------------------------------

Out in the audience, Rio, Jerrica, and Roxy sat in the front row behind the judges and flagged down three women heading down the aisle in their direction. Mary Phillips accompanied by Kimber Benton and Phoebe Ashe squealed with delight as members of the Misfits, Stingers, and Holograms reunited near the stage.

"Oh, it's good seeing you again, Rox!" Mary embraced her old friend. The therapist turned to hug Kimber and Phoebe.

"Kimber, Rapture!" The former Misfit laughed. "I didn't expect you two and Stormer coming to watch the performance."

"Are you kidding?" Stormer giggled. "Why wouldn't I watch my son and Dee perform? It's a big break for them."

The trio then went over to hug Jerrica and Rio.

"Good seeing you again sis," Kimber embraced Jerrica. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss for the world." Jerrica replied as she embraced Stormer and Rapture as well.

"Sorry to hear about all the drama concerning that snake in the grass Eric Raymond." Stormer huffed. "The man tries to ruin everything."

"Well he won't ruin this competition." Rio clarified. "This is a talent competition and musical skills beat out gossip any day."

Rapture could not agree with him. A look of distress appeared on her face. "I'm not so sure, Rio. I've been reading the star charts and astrological signs, and something keeps warning me that something bad will happen. I'm worried something's about to go down."

"Oh, stop worrying!" Roxy rolled her eyes. "It's a good day to celebrate the fact that our kids are going to be rock gods! Let's show some support to them!"

As comforting as those words sounded, far across the other side of the audience seating, Eric and Phyllis Raymond sat in the corner at the front of the stage. The pair sized their rivals on the other side and vice versa but kept a cool distance away from each other. Phyllis clutched her Bible and pouted.

"These are lousy seats Eric!" She snapped. "Why couldn't we get center VIP seating?"

"There's are reason for it!" Eric smirked. "Let's just say that when the time we're going to expose Satan's doing in helping Starlight."

His wife became excited. "You mean like an exorcism?"

"Even better." He pulled his cell phone out and read the text message from his henchman Bobby Braddock.

_After Starlight performance. Jamming frequencies of holographic projectors._

Eric's smile grew wider.

The lights dimmed. The music swelled. All cameras focused on center stage as Cindy Tucker appeared on stage. She greeted the audience and the judges.

"Hello and welcome to Pop Factor's Semi-Final Competition. Despite the controversy of last week, our three groups as follows. Tool Time! The Rioters! Starlight!"

With each name, everyone cheered loudly.

"All three groups have a chance to win the ultimate title of Pop Factor. However, that will depend on you the viewer and your call-in votes. Each of the contestants will showcase their song once the phone-in votes are tallied; we announced the two bands that will compete in next week's final competition! So, let's start off the completion right with our first band. Hailing from Chicago, Tool Time!"

Tool Time played their hearts out as the audience and some the viewers voted for them. Judges Lena Lerner, Luna Dark, and Johnny Deacon offered their critiques to which many of the call-in voters took into consideration. Once the group returned backstage, the stage manager called The Rioters to come on and perform.

"From Los Angeles," announced Cindy Tucker. "Let's give it up for The Rioters!"

Pia, Peter, and Sherry took their places with their instruments as Jagger went to the microphone as lead guitar. Desiree dressed in another designer jumpsuit and flowing scarves grabbed the mike and began their performance.

" _Side by side, unified_

_We make an ideal pair, an ideal pair_

_Where else could you find someone_

_So good, so right so rare?_

_No one is half as good for you_

_And no one is ever gonna be_

_Can't you see he's the perfect catch_

_Together we will be the perfect match together_

_Together we will be the perfect match oh yeah_

_Together we will be the perfect match_

_Perfect match. Perfect match_

_Oh perfect match!"_

Finishing their set, the audience erupted into applause. Phyllis clapped the loudest as Stormer and Rapture stood up proudly to clap for Jagger who bowed to everyone. The Rioters played beautifully. Even the judges agreed as none of them had no criticisms to share. It was evident they were going to the finals.

Leaving the stage, Cindy Tucker made her way to announce the final performance of the night.

"Now this last group also hails from Los Angeles. There was some controversy on them making it to the semi-finals but we're proud to have them. Let's hear it for Starlight!"

The lights dimmed as Jax appeared on stage. With a finger signaling to her group, they began to play as everyone grew silent. They instantly became mesmerized by the mysterious band.

" _Deception, how long must I continue this_

_Deception, this masquerade_

_Deception, my life is nothing but_

_Deception, a big charade_

_I never meant to lie to you_

_I swear it_

_I never meant to play those games_

_At times I wanna cry to you_

_Cause I can't bear it_

_But our love will end in flames_

_When the whole thing is at an end_

_And you'll learn that's it all pretend_

_You'll cry deception_

_Deception, deception, deception, deception_

_Deception..."_

The lyrics struck a chord with everyone watching.

_Deception. Lies. Falsehoods._

All the things Eric Raymond was spewing from his pulpit. In a subtle way, Starlight had called out the rich pastor and everyone knew it.

This intelligent move wowed the judges that each of them agreed that the mature way the band handled their present situation was through song. They applauded their efforts.

"That's our girl," Rio whispered to Jerrica with a smile.

The blonde woman winked. "She's smarter than we thought, Rio."

Roxy snickered. "That's one way of sticking it to the Raymonds!"

"Have you seen their faces?" Kimber commented. "They're look like they want to kill someone."

"Good." Stormer remarked. "Serves them right. It's karma."

The show cut to commercial as Cindy Tucker reappeared on stage.

"Okay, now the time has come to announce the winners who will compete in the finals next week! Can I have all the contestants come to the stage?" All groups headed toward the front. "The final phone-in votes have been tallied and only two groups will compete in the final round of Pop Factor. The first group is..."

Anxiety hit the audience.

"The Rioters!"

The theatre roared. Desiree posed for the flashbulbs in the front as the cameras caught Jagger and his bandmates cheering in the background. Tool Time and Starlight crossed next to each other to await the results of the second winners.

"Going against The Rioters next week," announced Cindy. "Will it be Tool Time or Starlight? The votes have been totaled and the group with the second highest number of votes is..."

Jax crossed her fingers.

"STARLIGHT!"

Foot stomps, cheers, and roars almost brought the arena down. The underdogs finally made it! They were in the final round. The members of Starlight jumped for joy as they embraced in a group hug.

Cindy laughed as she continued her hosting duties. "The Rioters and Starlight will complete the ultimate battle of the bands on Pop Factor next week..."

Eric Raymond stormed the stage, interrupted the celebrity journalist's speech, and grabbed the mike from her. He pointed to the audience and the cameras. Everyone glanced at the crazed preacher in shock.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" He shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN DECEIVED BY THE AGENTS OF SATAN! STARLIGHT IS NOT A GROUP OF TEEN MUSICANS! THEY HAVE LIED TO YOU!"

Rio stood up. "SIT DOWN ERIC AND SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" Jerrica gripped her ex's arm. Eric refused to budge.

"AS GOD'S MESSENGER! I HAVE PROOF OF THIS HARLOT JAX'S DECEPTION!"

He pulled out an electronic device and held it up for everyone to see.

"THIS IS GADGET IS A COMPUTER JAMMER! IT BLOCKS ALL TECHNOLOGICAL THREE-DIMENSIONAL IMAGERY! THE CREATION OF JAX IS SIMPLY A HIGH TECH 3-D IMAGE CREATED FROM AN ADVANCED COMPUTERIZE IMAGE CALLED A HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION! JAX IS NOT A REAL PERSON BUT A SIXTEEN-YEAR OLD GIRL NAMED PILAR PACHECO AND HER FATHER IS THE CREATOR OF SUCH IMMORAL TECHNOLOGY. CEO AND CREATOR RIO PACHECO OF MICROAPPLE CORPORATION! WATCH!"

Pressing a button on the device, the lights flashed. The façade surrounding Jax faded to reveal the pink haired singer turning into an ordinary brunette girl. Everyone in the audience and onstage gasped.

Both Rioters and Starlight looked at each other in helplessness.

"Rio! Do something!" Jerrica's mouth opened.

Eric Raymond was not finished. He aimed the device at her mother in the audience."

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! SUCH LIES COMES FROM THE WOMAN WHO BREEDED HER! JERRICA BENTON! SHE HAS BEEN DECEIVING THE PUBLIC FOR YEARS! HER FATHER PATENTED HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGERY AND SHE'S BEEN USING IT TO FOOL THE PEOPLE INTO BELIEVING HER DECEPTION AS THE ROCK STAR JEM! THE REAL JEM DIDN'T DIE IN THAT TRAGIC PLANE CRASH! SHE'S BEEN LIVING AMONG US AS SATAN'S SPY!"

Flicking the button on the device, a ray of light appeared and projected the image of the pink haired singer on to the corporate executive. Murmurs, gasps, and whispers filled the arena as everyone stared at the image of Jem and the truth now finally revealed to the public caught on camera for the whole world to see.

Flashing bulbs from the camera snapped in her direction as Rio clasped his ex-lover's arm and dragged away from the all the reporters and paparazzi bombarding them. An angry Roxy raced on stage and punched unsuspecting Eric Raymond out cold.

It took Rapture, Kimber, and Stormer to restrain both their friend and an enraged Pizzazz from trying to attack the former Misfit.

Desiree shot a wicked glimpse of triumph at a distraught Pilar who had reporters and photographer bombarding with flashbulbs and questions. The sixteen-year old tried to make a break for it but Jagger blocked her path.

"Jagger...please..." she pleaded. "I have... to get out of here." Tears streaked down her face.

His face showed no remorse. "You lied to me! You made a fool out of me!"

Pilar reached out to touch his face to soothe his pain. He slapped it away.'

"NO!" He snapped. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU..."

She wept. "Jagger...I love you...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I didn't think..."

"Damn you Pilar or Jax or whatever you call yourself!" Jagger gritted. "We're through!"

He stormed off as the rest of his bandmates trailed after him. Only Desiree stayed to enjoy the drama unfolding on the stage.

All of this became too much for the poor girl. She ran toward her parents who managed to push through the questioning reporters and flashbulbs. They squeezed through the emergency exit and to a car waiting for them. The only thing they could do now was to return home to the beach house in Malibu but even that did not stop the local news crews following them to their residents.

Now forced to stay in seclusion, the Benton-Pacheco family had no choice but to admit their defeat.

Eric Raymond had finally won.


	18. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar and her family deal with the fallout of the Pop Factor scandal.

The next few days paparazzi and journalists camped out in front of the Pacheco beach house in Malibu. The revelation of computer-generated holograms being used to fool the public became a hot topic of debate across the television set and other media sources.

Conservatives criticized Rio Pacheco for contributing to the idea of concealing the knowledge of such advanced technology from the public, while liberals voted in favor of their decisions. In addition, Jerrica Benton and her daughter Pilar received the most negative press as the consensus of public opinion derived from the anger of being duped for so many years.

The family became locked in their house along with their friends Aja and Craig as they figured out what to do.

"Is Pilar refusing to come out of her room?" Rio asked Jerrica in the kitchen.

The blonde woman sadly nodded. "She's not taken it well. Jagger breaking with her, Eric exposing her identity to the public, and the overwhelming guilt of lying to the world, it's a lot to take in."

She clucked her tongue. "I knew this would happen! That's why I didn't want her exposed to the truth about Synergy!"

"Don't be angry Jerrica." Aja advised her friend. "The truth was bound to come out sooner or later. It's better that we stop lying to the world and accept the fact that everybody knows. Now we just have to figure out a way to deal with it."

Craig hung up the phone as he walked toward the group. "That was our attorneys. The good news is that none of us are facing any fraud charges."

Rio flinched. "Fraud charges? We didn't do anything illegal. We simply used high tech computers to create holographic images."

"Correction." Craig responded. "You used holographic imaging to dupe the public into believing that the images created were real. Money was exchanged from under false pretenses when Jerrica became Jem and became a super famous, rich icon. Plus, Pilar was involved in something similar, so she's considered an accomplice. The D. A.'s office considered prosecuting."

"But I...we didn't do anything wrong!" Jerrica defended. "We paid our taxes! We didn't embezzle anything! We didn't do any inside trading. Everything is legal! The only thing we did was lie about our alternate identities."

"You also faked your death!" Aja's husband pointed out. "That also constitutes fraud!"

"It wasn't intentional!" His wife argued. "We didn't know that flight would crash!"

"I know," said Craig. "Not to worry, our lawyers and P. R. people are doing damage control. They pointed out that there's no legal recourse for anything that we did. Plus, we have a former president on our side that will vouch for our case. Remember Jerrica...I mean when Jem rescued the president from a kidnapping plot?"

Jerrica's eyes lit up. "Of course. I told him about Synergy and the truth about holograms."

Rio's business partner. "Well he spoke on your behalf and got the NSA and the Pentagon involved. The government has announced that you're not a national threat to security and they want to discuss business with Rio and MicroApple about using this new computerized technology for military training as well, as an innovation for medical education. Holographic projection will be the wave of the future so we're at the cusp of changing the world. We're going to be okay."

Putting a hand to her chest, Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. At least, we won't be in prison. However, the public won't be as forgiving. How do we apologize for our deception?"

"By being straight forward," said Rio. "I'll organize a press conference tomorrow and we'll make a public apology and explain our side of the story. It's time we stop hiding behind our mistakes and tell the truth. We owe to them."

"Rio's right." Aja agreed. "Hopefully, we can garner some sympathy and in time everyone will forget the mess we made."

Jerrica hesitated. "What about Pilar? She's going to have a tough time going through it."

"You should do it."

Haggard and exhausted, Pilar Pacheco crept into the kitchen and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry I've been such a pill. I needed some time to think about this whole thing."

Rio went over and embraced his daughter. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Sad." She replied truthfully. "I hurt Jagger. I've hurt my friends. I hurt everyone. I finally understand what Mom said about how much power an alter ego can have. Jax was too much for me to handle."

Jerrica touched her cheek. "It' s okay we'll get through this."

Slowly, the teen nodded. "I know. The best thing we can do now is to hold our head high and roll with the punches. You and Daddy need to do this press conference and explain your side of the story."

"You sure?" Her mother asked. "We don't want to humiliate you even further. This is going to be long tough road for all us."

Pilar cracked a smile. "I'm a Benton-Pacheco. We'll survive."

The three family members held each other close as a loud pounding came across the back-patio glass door.

The group turned their faces to the backyard as Dee, Peter and Pia Cross, and Phoebe Ash tapped at the glass. Their clothes were dirty, muddy and bits of twigs and leaves stuck to their hair.

"What the hell?" Aja frowned. She went to open the glass sliding door as all four came racing in.

"Close the door!" Phoebe ordered. "The paps and reporters are outside chasing us. We had to climb the fence to get into your backyard from the beach!"

"Dee! Peter! Pia?" Pilar's eyes opened wide. "How did you get past all the crazy news crews?"

"You don't want to know." Dee clucked. "Let's just say that it involved a lot of running and climbing hills and trees. Ever since the Pop Factor studio, the media has been stalking us! Flo and Cynthia are barricaded in their homes and Sam is hiding out at his grandparents. They're hoping this will all blow over! Oh, and you really need to invest in better security. If us four can jump the fence to get in, anyone can!"

Pilar felt like crying. She did not realize how far the damage had affected her friends.

She cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry...I didn't think it would get this out of control..."

Dee walked over to embrace his best friend. "Don't be. We don't blame you. Remember, we all agreed to be part of this crazy world of ghosts, super computers and holograms. I don't regret any of it."

"Sometimes life needs to get interesting." Peter added with a smile. He patted Pilar's shoulder. "You'll be happy to know that The Rioters have broken up."

Pilar's mouth dropped. "What? Why? It wasn't because I lied to Jagger?"

Pia Cross shook her head. "No. It was a long time coming."

"After we figured out that Desiree and her father had something to do with exposing this hologram mess, we all finally had enough. Sherry, Peter, and I quit the moment Jagger walked out. Desiree was so pissed she threatened to expose our secrets to which I challenged her to do so. Peter finally got the courage to come out to our parents and you know what? It turned out all right. I told them about Dee and they're inviting him to dinner. They've accepted my brother for who he is. I got a chance to chat with Dr. Pellegrini who's staying in Miss Ashe's house and she's offering to treat me for my bulimia so I can learn to deal with my issues."

"What about Sherry?" Pilar inquired. "She's got naked pictures of her."

Pia grinned. "I told that bitch that if she published those pictures I would go to the cops with this knowledge and she'd be facing prison time for child pornography charges as well as extortion. Remember we're all underage and contributing the delinquency of a minor is still a felony. Desiree got the hint real fast. Now she doesn't have a band to front and that means neither The Rioters, or Starlight can compete in the finals. Therefore, there's no show!"

Peter grimaced. "I'm sure Desiree is throwing a huge tantrum about that."

"That still doesn't help the fact that the world hates me and my family for lying to them!" Pilar replied sadly.

"On the contrary, it's the opposite!" Dee exclaimed. "I've checking the message boards and forums online and they want Jax and Jem to make an appearance."

He eyed Pilar and Jerrica. "You two are even more popular than ever! Many followers are holding candlelight vigils waiting for your hologram personas to return. It's like you're some fairytale characters!"

Jerrica and Pilar became surprised. They had no idea of the amount support the public had for them. Despite their deceptions, they had garnered more fans.

"Well, I'm retired." The blonde exec emphasized. "So that leaves my daughter taking on the mantle of Jax."

"I don't know." Pilar hesitated. "That's a lot to think about. I'm reconsidering my stance on performing under an alias."

"You've got to!" Dee pleaded. "Starlight needs you. Look, we can get through this craziness. It'll pass but you can't turn your back on the music."

Phoebe Ashe approached the young woman. "My son is correct. I foresaw your destiny, Pilar, and you were meant for greatness. No matter how dark the abyss is right now, the light within you will shine even brighter. Take charge of your destiny and be the performer you were meant to be."

"I'll think about it." Pilar shrugged. "After my parents finish up their press conference."

Dee groaned.

The Starlight's lead singer still needed some convincing.

\------------------------------------

_Stormer's home._

Clutching his guitar, Jagger Llewelyn played a few chords as heard the light knock of someone at his door.

"Come in!"

Mary Phillips, a.k.a. Stormer, entered slowly as she carried a plate of brownies for her son.

"Thought you'd might be hungry, so I baked some treats." She smiled as placed the desserts on his bed.

"Thanks Mom." Jagger sighed. He reached for brownie.

"How are things?" She asked him with concern.

"Not good." He inhaled, while munching on his chocolate confection. "I mean how do you not stay angry at someone you loved after they lied to you?"

The former Misfit frowned. "Jagger, I know you're hurting but hopefully, in time, you'll forgive Pilar. The girl you fell in love with isn't Jax. She's the same person you found attractive and admired the qualities that led you to her. I hope you'll forgive her."

"That's just it, Mom." Jagger bit his bottom lip. "She lied to me. She pretended to be someone else who was conceited and arrogant like Desiree only she truly wasn't! She played me for a fool and I'm not sure what or how I feel about her now?"

"I know what you're scared of," Mary began. "Is that she carries elements of your father."

Jagger shook his head, but the former Misfit continued.

"You've tried so hard growing up trying not to be like Riot that you seem to attract people who have just hint of his personality in them." His mother remarked.

"Desiree's arrogance and conceit, Jax's ability to control a crowd, and Pilar's sweetness and innocence. Your father had all those qualities and that's what eventually drew you to them. I was the same way with him."

He lowered his eyes. "But he cheated on you several times, but you never left him?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "That is my own fault, but in my heart, I knew deep down that he truly did love me. I realized whom I was marrying when I got involved with and I believed that I could change him, but we all know how that turned out. That's why I found a sisterhood with Rapture. We both loved Riot, but he loved the persona and attention of being this rock god even more. In the end, it killed him. Do you know what he said to me before he died?"

"No, what?"

"He said that if he had to do it all over again, he'd give up this rock lifestyle and finally be a good husband to me and a good father to you. He really did love me, and I believed him. Then he was found dead in hotel room with Minx and you know the rest."

"However, the one thing, I don't regret is having you and knowing your half-brother, Dee. Both of you are the most precious things in my life and I thank God every day that you're both are in it! That's why I hope one day you'll forgive Pilar for her actions and understand what she's going through about having to put on another persona."

Jagger lifted his face to his mother. "Was that the same situation with her mother when Miss Benton became Jem?"

Mary exhaled. "Understand that Jem and Jerrica are the same person. It's a facet of their personalities that allows them to be two different people. Jem is the glamorous, exciting rock star who is willing to take risk while Jerrica is the responsible, intelligent managerial one. Both share a kindness that cannot be described. To each of them, I'm grateful. Jem and Jerrica took me and Roxy in and made me their family and took care of us. To this day, I fiercely love and defend their actions!"

"So, you're saying I should forgive Pilar for being Jax?" Jagger asked his mother.

The former Misfit laughed. "What I'm saying is to look into your heart, understand her actions, and know in your head what's right." She paused for a minute. "Speaking of which, I know you've been down in the dumps lately, so I called someone to help you out."

Gesturing toward the door, she pointed to the entry way as an elderly eighty-year old man came hobbling in with a cane.

Jagger's eyes lit up. "Grandpa!"

General Llewelyn marched right in and saluted his grandson. The blond seventeen-n year old went to hug him.

"Your mother told me you were feeling down so she picked me up from the retirement village to cheer you up!" The former military man giggled. "How about you take your old gramps for a ride?"

Jagger nodded. "Where'd you want to go Gramps?"

"How about you drive, and I'll point out the directions?" The old man smiled.

"Fine by me."

\-------------------------------------

The pair took a ride in the teen's Porsche and peeled on the highway. General Llewelyn directed the boy toward Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica. Confused, Jagger parked the car.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

The General hesitated for a bit. "Thought you could use some perspective; I want to bring some flowers to your grandmother...and for your father."

Jagger sighed as the pair put a fresh bouquet on his late grandmother's grave. Mildred Llewelyn has passed away a decade earlier leaving the former military retiree a widow.

They paid their respects before heading off to Rory "Riot" Llewelyn's gravestone.

Placing some flowers on the marker, the General kissed the top of the monument. "You know they say the father should go before the son. Sometimes you wonder why God takes the ones we love first."

"Mom thought you would cheer me up." The blond frontman folded his arms. "I don't think any of this is making me feel better."

General Llewelyn pouted. "You know, Jag, the moment you and Dee were born, I saw that glint of hope in your father's eye. Rory loved you both and even though he made lots of mistakes he never regretted being a father. He tried so hard to be a good Dad, but his demons caught up with him eventually, and your grandma and I were devastated when we lost him. Luckily though, you and Dee are reminders of him."

"Mom told me you and him, were sometimes on the outs." Jagger remarked. "That you didn't approve of him going into music."

"I didn't think it was a manly thing." The old man admitted. "Not until I was older, did I appreciate his musical gifts. Thankfully, you and Dee inherited that. I've learned to be open minded over the years. The world has changed and eventually you learn to change over the years."

"Heck, even I love and accept the fact that your brother is gay. Back in my day, _Don't Ask Don't Tell_ was still going on but I knew some of my fellow soldiers were in the close, but they fought for their country like real men."

"You do know that Dee has a boyfriend now?" The young man brought it up.

The General's eyes widened. "No kidding? I wonder if Dee is the catcher or the receiver?"

Jagger had to plug up his ears. He could not believe he was discussing something so controversial.

The former military man rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax Jagger. The old man has been around the block a few times. I even get free internet porn at the retirement village."

The seventeen-year old slapped his forehead. "Can we not talk about sex, Grandpa? It's grossing me out!"

"Fine!" The eighty-year old scowled. "Have you seen two Asian girls do a ping pong dance?"

"Ugggh!" Jagger plugged up his ears.

General Llewelyn laughed. "Your mother told me about your broken heart, and I know all about this whole hologrammy thing scandal. The best thing I can tell you is that if you really love this girl, you'll do everything to forgive her and not let her go. She's special and one in a million and someone like that is hard to find so what do you say we swing by her place and you sweep her off her feet?"

Jagger considered the old man's words. Could she really forgive Pilar for lying to him?

She was beautiful, kind, talented, and gifted with an aura that he could not explain. His mind filled her face every second of the day and being without her made him crazy. He needed to be with her. Hell, he had to be her.

Grabbing his grandfather's hand, he assisted him back into his vehicle and sped off on the Pacheco's Malibu home.

\------------------------------------

Already reporters and photographers camped out right in front of the residence. General Llewelyn shook his grandson to offer him support as the blond man got out of his car.

"Go get him tiger!" The senior citizen laughed.

Swallowing hard to gain some courage, he made his way through the swarm of reporters and camera hungry paparazzi and marched straight through. Like magic, the groups separated to opposite sides as he parted the group like Moses to the Red Sea. Ignoring a field of questions being hurled at him, he knocked at the front door and rang the doorbell.

Shyly, the door creaked open as a disheveled Pilar appeared. A few camera light bulbs flashed in her direction, but she only focused on Jagger as tears filled her eyes.

The blond teen clenched his fists to his sides and stared at the young girl. "I have only one question. Do you really love me?"

Tears streaked down sixteen-year old's face and burst out. "Yes! I love you Jagger!" He opened his arms and she ran into them as he swept her up. Their mouths met as she proclaimed a dozen apologies in his face.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Their mouths continued to express their feelings as Jagger replied with regrets of his own. "I'm sorry too..."

Holding each other, they kissed for a long time as cameras snapped away and journalists kept bombarding them with questions. They ignored every single one.

Back inside Jagger's Porsche, General Llewelyn took a picture of his grandson and new girlfriend much to his excitement as he saved the image on his smart phone.

"This is going on my Facebookie page!"


	19. Putting It All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Jerrica do damage control over the scandal.

As predicted, dozens of journalists from the press, both locally and internationally, lined the front of the building of MicroApple.

Behind the podium, Pilar and Jagger stood nervously holding hands as their parents and friends which included Rio, Jerrica, Aja, Craig, Stormer, Rapture, and Roxy showed support and waited for a cue to make an announcement.

Near the wings, Dee, Peter, Pia, Sherry, and Sam observed the media spectacle as Cynthia and Flo stayed behind to watch it from their television sets. Their P. R. person cued Rio.

The corporate business owner walked over to the microphone and addressed his audience.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, and members of the press for coming. For those that don't me, my name is Rio Pacheco and I am co-founder, CEO and owner of MicroApple Corporations. In the past few days, you've all been introduced to the knowledge of an advanced form computerized technology called holographic imaging. Let me say that this invention is nothing new and has been introduced over the years by researchers and scientists but at a lower level of experimentation. Sadly, none of this has ever come successfully to fruition so the possibility of making four dimensional images has yet to become a thing of reality."

"That all changed with Miss Jerrica Benton's father, Emmett Benton. This late man you could say was the _Godfather of Hologram_ research. He created a successful computer system called Synergy which stands for the ultimate audio-visual entertainment synthesizer. Through his research he created this..."

A flash of light converged on the stage as Synergy floated in the air. The transparent being waved to the audience as a collective gasp filled the audience and cameras aired the footage and snapshots were taken.

Rio smiled and continued.

"This is Synergy. The original artificial intelligence, super-computer created by the late Emmett Benton and who can create hundreds of holograms per second. With MicroApple's assistance, we've upgraded her systems and made her even more highly advanced due to our breakthroughs in technology! We've now referred to Synergy's capabilities and programming as M. A. G. I. C. which stands for MicroApple Generated Imaging Computer and to which you now been exposed to within last few days."

A reporter raised up her hand. Rio addressed her.

"How do you know this Synergy isn't a threat?" The journalist asked.

Rio began to speak, but the magenta skinned computer instead spoke up.

She smiled as made her speech.

_"I comprehend your concern. To better understand the nature of the logistical analysis of my workings and intentions, let it be known that any innovation or invention can be used as weapon. Your blender. As ridiculous as it sounds, can you picture some homicidal fiend trying to maim someone with a household appliance?"_

_"The microwave? Some less than intelligence lifeform might try to cook up a household pet or even an innocent child, and do not let me contribute to the ridiculousness of the population who find watching people harm themselves by engaging in ridiculous banter like on any of those mundane Real Housewives reality shows. The point is I'm no threat to you any more than your vacuum cleaner, television set, electronic pads, and cellphones."_

Another journalist stood up. "I find that hard to believe! I've seen movies like Terminator and the Matrix. It seems machines are planning to take over the planet!"

The super-computer laughed.

_"Complete propaganda. Let me say this. I was built with human characteristics of my creator Emmett Benton's late wife, Jacqui Benton. Though I can never access the true human experience, I look upon feelings and emotions on a mathematical level. I have come to discover that human beings are much more complicated than a simple equation so to say that machines will dominate the planet is a fallacy."_

_"If anything, the population relies heavily on technology. Look at your cell phones, recording devices, laptops. Philosophically, can you truly say that you're enslaved to your gadgets and are willing to forgo all these modern conveniences because of your fear of the unknown?"_

No one in the audience wanted to debate the truth of Synergy's claims. The truth started to make sense.

She smiled.

_"So, to say that I am going to take over the world is a misnomer. I am simply operating according to how the human population wants to me to interact and not the other way around. I'm simply programmed by human operators."_

Rio took to the mike.

"Speaking of which. I have been in contact with the Pentagon and the U. S. government. They're interested in patenting this new technology in helping with military training and medical research. Plus, we've been given permission for MicroApple to create a tiny holographic application on cellphones for ads, videos, and music which will provide more options for the consumer to stay connected on the latest trends, musical artists, and movies coming up."

"In addition, some of the Hollywood studios have been approaching us to go from 3-D films to 4-D where we will literally be breaking the fourth wall using holographic technology. It seems the public wants realistic imagery at their fingertips. Holograms are going to be the wave the future! Let's embrace it!"

Waves of applause echoed from the audience. The positive merits of this new technology were forever going to change the face of entertainment. To them, Synergy was no threat but another way of bringing the world into the future. They could not wait for this innovation to be released.

One reporter raised up his hand. "That's all well and good and we've established that the Synergy program is going to generate excitement in the field of entertainment. Still, the public still wants to know why Virtue executive Jerrica Benton had been using the alias Jem to fool the public. What was she trying to hide?"

Jerrica sighed and stepped on to the podium.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." She nodded to Synergy. "Showtime Synergy!"

The super-computer pointed a finger as a spark of light transformed her into the glamorous pink haired singer Jem. The crowd oohed and ahhed at the former rock star.

Jem stayed firm as she grabbed the mike.

"As you can see, the show business is all about image. I'm no different that the stars today. Lady Gaga, Cher, Elton John. They've used fanciful costumes in their act. Why? Because they're entertainers. However, I used the Synergy's holograms to build a character, to spread a message of hope and brotherly love, and to, of course, create new sound that appealed to the masses. If I was plain old Jerrica Benton, I couldn't do that."

"You, as the public, understand what it's like to create an image, pretend to be somebody else just to bask in the attention of being noticed. Dating profiles, Facebook pages, and even your online Avatars are no different. When you think about it, what's more important? My private life, the person beneath the mask, or the songs I sang?"

"YOUR SONGS!" The crowd cheered. Jem laughed. One journalist decided to ask one more question.

"That's all well and good Miss Benton...er Jem. Do you feel guilty about faking your own death?"

Jem exhaled.

"It was never my intention to fake my own death. Being Jem did take its toll on my private life. When I became pregnant with my daughter, I knew I had to give up being Jem."

"My intention was for Jem to take a long Sabbatical, so the holographic projection you saw of me boarding the Guam flight of Korean Air 101 on the security footage didn't happen. I was sorry that the plane crashed and the media coverage surrounding my death became so out of control that I needed to walk away from it. It was better to let Jem pass then to explain her sudden resurrection. Anyone in my shoes would have done the same thing."

The same reporter stated another question. "Now that you've been forgiven for your actions, Jem, would you ever perform again?"

She hesitated. The crowd began to cheer.

" _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_

Raising a hand, the pink haired singer shook her head.

"No. I'm retired now. I'm in a better place in my life. I'm very happy so I ask that everyone be supportive of my decision and instead show your love for my daughter who shares the same gift of music with her band Starlight!"

The crowd roared as Jem pulled her daughter on stage as everyone cheered for her. A female journalist flagged her down.

"Pilar? You're a beautiful talented girl! Why would you invent an alter ego like Jax?"

Pilar blushed.

"I guess I was shy. I finally understand what my Mom went through when she became Jem. Jax is that part of personality that is fun whereas the real me wouldn't even sing on stage."

"But you're a gifted musician," said the reporter. "You don't need the crazy hair on flashy clothes! You simply need to be yourself!"

She shrugged.

"I know that now! Sometimes you need something bad to happen to put it all in perspective! I appreciate everyone's support of Starlight on Pop Factor and hopefully we'll get to perform again someday but unfortunately, it's obvious due to our deception that we're not going to compete in the finals."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

All eyes turned to the back as the crowd separated to allow three celebrity figures to walk across the audience. Lena Lerner, Luna Dark, and Johnny Deacon marched on to platform and took control of the podium.

"Hello!" Lena Lerner announced on the mike.

"I'm judge Lena Lerner of Pop Factor and these are my fellow judges, Luna Dark and Johnny Deacon. During the past week, there has been some controversy with the Pop Factor finals concerning the contestants Starlight and The Rioters."

Luna took the mike next.

"Despite all the scandal surrounding the competition, Pop Factor will continue and will like to extend a hand to both members of Starlight and The Rioters to compete in the finals."

Pilar's mouth dropped. Jagger's eyes widened. Sherry nearly fainted and it was Sam and Pia who had to catch her. Dee and Peter hugged and kissed in excitement.

"However, there are some stipulations!" Johnny announced at the podium.

"To make this a fair contest between teams, no usage of holographic technology or any kind of gadgets will be used. Hence, Pilar Pacheco must perform as herself and not as Jax."

He turned to Pilar. "Can you agree to that?"

"I...agree." The teen replied nervously.

The crowd cheered for her. Jagger tapped Johnny Deacon on the shoulder.

"You do know that The Rioters disbanded?" The blond musician told the iconic rock star.

"I'm aware." Johnny replied. "Desiree Raymond has decided to replace all members and renaming the group, Desire, I think."

Jagger rolled his eyes. "Figures, Desiree would find a way to still compete. At least, we can still show support for Starlight."

All agreed as the audience applauded the competition. Synergy projected some holographic fireworks to celebrate. Jerrica embraced her daughter as Roxy, Stormer, and Rapture cheered with excitement. Aja and Craig hugged Rio as the corporate owner returned to the microphone to say some final words.

"This is truly exciting!" Rio stated.

"Once again, we are very excited the prospects of this technology and we hopefully you will too. Thank you."

The crowd applauded the good news as the press conference became a positive. Immediately, the phones began to ring off the hook as Craig, Aja, and Rio and to answer millions of business calls requesting their invention.

The future looked bright.

Inside the MicroApple building, Pilar and Jagger continued to smooch in celebration as Dee dialed Cynthia's house.

"Have you seen the good news?" Dee asked his bandmates. "Starlight's still in the running!"

"Awesome!" Cynthia squealed. Flo, who had been visiting Cynthia, excitedly danced in the background. "I knew something good was going to come out of this!"

"Well, both you get your butts to the MicroApple building!" Dee laughed. "It's time to parteeee!"

Cynthia giggled. "I'm borrowing my Dad's car right now!" She hung up on him, while Peter nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"Are they coming?" He asked.

"They're on their way." Dee replied.

The two boys made-out as Pia, Sherry, and Sam watched the entire festivities.

"How come we're the only three who are single?" Sam scowled.

"Because we're special!" Sherry snickered. "Now don't be jealous because all our friends found someone! Like Yoda said, _The force is strong with this one!_ Be brave young Jedi Master!"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Wait! You speak Star Wars?"

"And Star Trek and little Harry Potter." Sherry grinned. "Yeah, I'm a closeted geek. I still collect comic books, play videogames, and love to Cosplay. Yes, the school skank is into all of that stuff!"

Sam stared intently into the redhead's eyes. "You're not a skank. You're beautiful and I think I love you!" He offered his arm to her.

"Thank you, kind sir." She cooed.

"You know..." Sam snorted. "The comic book convention is coming to town in a few months...I was wondering..."

Sherry squealed. "Are you kidding? I'd love to go! I've been dying to wear my Princess Leia gold bikini outfit!"

The pair laughed and proceeded to find a private corner to chat. Pia Cross shook her head and slapped her forehead.

"I so need to find a boyfriend!"

Back in Rio's office, Jerrica returned to her civilian persona as Rio finalized the programming of Synergy's hardware.

"All done, Synergy." The bearded man declared. "Your systems should be running at full capacity once you power core is resting."

 _"Excellent Rio."_ The super-computer smiled. _"Please call on me when you need me."_ She disappeared in a flash of light as Jerrica glanced at her ex.

"You still know your way around machines." The blonde executive grinned. "That's never going to changed."

Rio nodded. "You have to, in this day and age. Technology changes every year. You constantly have to be on the ball."

His face stared at the woman. No longer a naïve woman in her early twenties, Jerrica had matured into a beautiful, regal person and his heart swelled every time he looked at her.

His first instinct was to grab her and kiss her, but he knew those days were gone. A bit of his heart sank to his stomach.

"You did good today." She remarked. "You really took charge and fixed everything. Thank you."

"I had too." He smiled. "I did this for Pilar, for me, and most of all for you."

Her face turned crimson. "Rio...?"

"Yes Jerrica?"

His voice always made her melt.

"I need to know something." She said. "We never quite resolved it."

Folding his arms, the corporate businessman eyed her strangely. "Okay, shoot."

"If I wasn't Jem," she began. "Would you have still loved me as I am?"

"I would have loved you even if you're a nobody from the backwoods of the Ozarks."

He stated. "The woman I fell in love with was both Jem and Jerrica. She had the wild spirit and excitement as the musical artist mixed in the kindness, beauty and intelligence of her band's manager. I don't regret any moment with her, and I never stopped thinking about her. She gave me a beautiful daughter and every day that I'm not with her makes my heart break even more.

"I miss her and hopefully one day, she'll find the courage to come back to me. I guess what I'm saying Jerrica is that I still love you no matter if you choose to be Jem or not. That hasn't change or will ever change."

Tears filled the blonde woman's eyes. "I...feel the same Rio. You're my first love...and will always be the love of my life...but is there a chance for us to be together again?"

Rio approached her slowly, stroked her cheek as a tear wet his finger. He clasped her waist and looked down so that their eyes met. "I'm willing to try if you are."

Jerrica whimpered. "I do...I love you Rio."

Their arms wrapped around each other as their mouths met. After so many years apart, the union of their lips said it all.

They were meant to be together.

\---------------------------------------

Cynthia grinded the clutch of her Dad's car as they sped off toward the MicroApple building. Flo Juarez was seated next to her as they crossed into the lane that connected to their exit.

"Slow down _chica_!" Flo exclaimed. "You'll get us killed!"

"Flo, we want to go fast so I'm giving you fast!" The African American teen guffawed. She stomped the gas pedal and sped off.

Suddenly a truck cut them off on the road which forced Cynthia to quickly brake. However, when she pressed on the pedal, the car refused to slow down.

"Oh no!" The teen turned pale. "The brakes aren't working!"

The two girls screamed as they braced for the impact of a head-on collision. The sickening sounds of metal tearing, glass shattering, and the explosion of two objects slamming each other erupted on the road.

Police and paramedics were called to the scene.

Witnesses said it was a really, bad accident.


	20. Gettin' Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eric Raymond determined to sabotage the contest, Starlight finds an ally in a family friend who digs up dirt for Pilar and her family.

Upon hearing the news of the car accident, Pilar and Jagger rushed to the hospital.

Dee, Peter, Pia, Sherry, and Sam followed them as the group joined Cynthia's and Flo's family, who waited in the lobby for the results from the doctor.

Fifteen minutes passed by as Dr. Dominic Lerner entered the waiting room after visiting the two bandmates from Starlight.

"How are they doc?" Cynthia McGee's father asked the specialist.

Dr. Lerner nodded. "Your daughter is doing fine. Cynthia has a mild concussion but no internal injuries. Florence is a little bruised up. Both women have some broken bones."

"Cynthia's left leg and right arm are in a cast and we have to put a hip brace on Flo because she cracked her tailbone and broke her left arm. We put both girls on mild sedatives, so they are resting peacefully. You can see them now."

" _Gracias_ , doctor." Florence Juarez's mother nodded.

\----------------------------------

Everyone entered the girls' hospital wing where Flo and Cynthia were lying right across from each other in a little bit of pain and discomfort. Upon seeing their friends coming to visit them put smiles on their faces. The two young women groaned as Pilar placed flowers and a _Get-Well_ teddy bear for each of them.

"I hate to ask the same cliché question," Pilar said with concern. "But how are you two feeling?"

"Like a large house just fell on top me!" Cynthia groaned. "Thank God for painkillers!"

" _Si_!" Flo coughed from the other side of the hospital bed. " _Este un pain es muy insufrible_!" Her mother held her hand as Cynthia's father stroked his daughter's face.

"Tell us what happened." Mr. McGee questioned her.

"I don't know." Cynthia tried to remember. "I kept stomping on the brakes, and they weren't working!"

Mr. McGee shook his head. "Dammit! I had those brakes fixed last week! They were working fine! I'm going to sue that auto shop for almost killing my daughter!"

" _Pero la policia_ investigated!" Flo's mother. "They said the brakes were cut! It wasn't that autoshop's fault!"

"Well my lawyers will get to the bottom of this!" Cynthia's father roared. "I believe someone tampered with my car!"

Listening to the latest claims, Pilar pulled Jagger aside and whispered. "I don't think this was an accident! I think someone deliberately cut the brake cables on the car Cynthia was driving."

"If that's the case," said her boyfriend. "Then who would be capable of doing it?"

Suspicion crossed Pilar's mind. "The only ones I could think of are the Raymonds. They have more to gain by keeping Starlight out of the picture."

"True." Jagger agreed. "But can we prove it?"

His girlfriend sighed. "No. I guess we don't have a case to build against them. We're screwed!"

"Not quite."

Dee overheard their private conversation and interrupted.

"If the Raymonds want Desiree's new band to win so badly," the gay teen remarked. "Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. We reconstitute Starlight!"

Pilar shrugged. "How? Cynthia and Flo are out of commission. They can't play instruments while they're mending."

"No but The Rioters can!" Pia jumped in.

Pilar stared at the Pia girl in disbelief. "You mean you, Peter, and Sherry want to join Sam, Dee, and me?"

"Don't forget me!" Jagger grinned. "I think it's a great idea! All of us in a united front and playing as one band!"

Sam Newark laughed. "That's an awesome plan! Since Desiree Raymond is forming her own group for the finals, why not join forces and battle it out with her!"

Peter agreed. "Sam's right! Both our groups are musical powerhouses. By combining the two, we're an unstoppable force!"

"An unstoppable forced that will teach Desiree Raymond and her family not to mess with our friends!" Sherry corrected. "This is for Cynthia and Flo!"

Pilar glanced at her wounded friends groggily chatting with their parents. A surge of anger built up inside her and she wanted to get revenge on the people responsible for harming the two girls. She shifted her focus back to the group.

"All right!" She shouted with a fist pump. "We do this for Cynthia and Flo! We band together, form a new group and win the final competition of Pop Factor!"

Everyone cheered.

"What do we call ourselves?" Dee asked.

"How about Starlight Riot?" Jagger suggested. "It combines the best of both our names!"

"Starlight Riot. I like it!" Peter Cross giggled.

Sure enough, Starlight Riot was born. They were going to give the evil Desiree Raymond and her conniving family a run for their money.

\---------------------------------------------

_The Pacheco Home_

Mary Phillips, a.k.a. Stormer, hung up the phone in the kitchen as she returned to the living room where Roxy, Rapture, Aja, and her brother were sitting. With the press coverage concerning the Pachecos dying down, Rio and Jerrica managed to book a few more interviews regarding the innovation of holographic technology. The public scandal appeared to be working in their favor.

Craig Phillips continued to tap away on his laptop as Phoebe Ashe, a.k.a. Rapture, addressed his sister.

"What did Jagger say about Cynthia and Flo?" Rapture asked the former Misfit with concern.

"The girls are doing fine despite some broken bones and being banged up." Mary explained. "Apparently, the police questioned the pair at the hospital and found their brakes cut. They believe foul play was involved but they still need more evidence."

"Foul play?" Roxy sneered. "This has Eric Raymond's name written all over it! Remember, we know how unscrupulous that man was as our manager so it wouldn't surprise me that he would resort to attempted murder to ensure his spoiled daughter wins the final competition of Pop Factor!"

"The problem Rox is that the police need evidence!" Aja pointed out. "We can't base it on theories!"

Craig's wife was correct. Unless, they could prove Eric had something to do with the car accident, the born-again preacher was now above the law.

Craig continued to tap away before waving his hand up in the air with excitement. "Eureka! I've struck gold!"

His wife flinched. "What are you talking about Craig?"

Stormer's brother rejoiced. "I've reprogrammed Synergy's research files and she can access any electronic device within the Los Angeles area!"

Aja's mouth curled downward. "You mean you're letting her hack into every computer system?" Her face transformed into anger. "Craig! You're doing something illegal!"

"Do you want dirt on Eric Raymond or not?" He asked his better half.

In unison, they all wanted the truth. Pressing a button on the keyboard, the computer whiz summoned the super-computer.

"Synergy!"

A flash of light lit up the room as the transparent magenta woman appeared out of nowhere. She gestured to the circle.

" _What request do you have me do_?" She asked Craig.

"Please show a holographic projection using recent security footage of Eric Raymond's Christian Ministries Company!"

Synergy followed Craig's instructions. Projecting a four-dimensional image from her eyes, the group observed Eric involved with some illegal dealings. The super-computer increased the volume of the event and allowed everyone to listen in on his private conversations.

"It looks like he's visiting Techrat in prison!" Roxy noted as she watched him write some notes on a piece of paper.

The scene immediately changed to exhibit footage of Eric's meeting with the convict Techrat, and the so-called Christian preacher betraying him. Then the audio connected to a name that Craig was familiar with.

"Bobby Braddock!" He rolled his eyes. "I should've known!"

"Who's Bobby Braddock?" Stormer asked.

Aja explained.

"He used to be a teenage drug dealer who almost got one of our Starlight girls hooked on something before he was arrested. Last I heard, he got out of prison and started a computer crimes network which included hacking and leaking out government secrets to our foreign enemies. He's laying low and hiding probably in some alley somewhere."

" _Rest assured Aja_ ," Synergy spoke up. " _That Mr. Braddock is alive and continuing his business of computer criminal activity. My database has uncovered his involvement with hacking into the Pop Factor electronic phone voting system and preventing Starlight from receiving the necessary votes required to make it to the semi-finals!_ "

"I knew the semi-finals were fixed!" Roxy slapped her hand. "Synergy, can you name the person involved with tampering with the votes?"

_"I've downloaded some electronic agreements made via online banking transactions," said the super-computer. "It seems that one hundred thousand was deposited into Mr. Braddock's account from another in the name of a client named Eric Raymond."_

Rapture folded her arms in frustration. "So, it's true! Eric is once again cheating to garner votes for his daughter! That bastard!"

Synergy continued. _"No, only that but upon the electronic request via an e-mail, it states that Mr. Braddock contribute his assistance in jamming my holographic projections during the semi-final completion in order to expose me."_

"Once again," Roxy clucked. "Leave it to Eric to try to ruin someone else's life! We should take this information to the police!"

"Not yet," suggested Craig. "There's one thing we need to do. Synergy downloaded security footage of Eric others visits to the prison."

Synergy did showcase the feed through her projections, but it was not the men's penitentiary that she displayed but a women's facility.

Flashing the audio of the scene, Eric Raymond sat in the visitor's room across from a woman with dark hair. Roxy, Stormer, and Rapture eyed the mysterious female and gasped.

"It's Jetta!" Stormer exclaimed. "But what does he want with her?"

 _"I've tried to increase the volume."_ The super-computer informed them, but they are whispering quite softly. _"I cannot get them to the sound quality comprehensible."_

Rapture studied their movements. "I can read their lips a little, but it seems they're striking a deal, but I can't make out the rest."

"There's only one way we'll know for sure." Roxy remarked.

"How?" Aja inquired.

"We visit Jetta and make her tell us what she knows!" The former Misfit now therapist announced.

"Can you do that?" Aja asked Roxy.

"Absolutely!" Roxy smirked. "I'm still a bad girl at heart and this chick is going to make sure that sax player talks!"

It was going to be an interesting reunion.

\---------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles Women's Correctional Facility._

Sheila Burns, once known as Jetta, sat at the table of the visitor's room as she waited to see who came in to visit her. Serving ten years for fraud, theft, and embezzlement, the former saxophone player of the Misfits became curious especially when her own family abandoned her. Scratching the dandruff from her shortened dark hair, she noticed an impeccably dressed brown haired woman in an expensive designer suit take a seat right across from her.

"Are yew me new lawyer, mate?" She asked in her thick cockney accent. "Thee've come ter 'elp lessen me sen'ence? Know wot I mean?"

The stranger shook her head. "You don't remember me, do you Jetta?"

Jetta stared at the woman. Then her mouth gasped.

"Roxy? Is what you?" The convict's eyebrows raised. "Lor' luv a duck! Thee look like a rich fine lady! Wot 'appened? Yew married a rich, ol' geeza?"

Roxy snickered. "I'm doing quite well for myself Jetta. Believe it or not I'm a well-respected psychologist and therapist."

The former saxophone player flinched. "Blimey! Yew a bloody therapist? I find what 'ard ter believe. Thee can't read. Nuff said, yeah?"

The former misfit kept her cool. "People changed Jetta. As you can see, I'm on the outside enjoying my life while you're stuck behind bars paying for crimes. It's a bit ironic, isn't it?"

"Ironic, me butt!" Jetta hissed. "Wot do yew wan' yew bloody girl?"

"I know Eric has been visiting you." Roxy said directly. "I want to know exactly why and what his intentions are?"

Folding her arms, the prisoner huffed. "Awright, girl! And why should I tell yew? Wot's in i'fer me?"

The therapist grinned. "What if I told you that as a reknown psychologist that I could speak on your behalf with the parole board so that your attorneys can lessen your sentence from ten to five years? Those five years could be spent in a special psychiatric facility due to my recommendation to curb your problems of habitual lying, anger management, and narcissistic disorder. I could take you out of this hellhole to a better place where the food is better, and you can run outside?"

Jetta's eyes grew interested. "Yew could do that mate?"

"I could." Roxy smiled. "Or you could trust Eric and have him renege on any deal he's made with you so that you continue to rot in prison like he did with Techrat."

The female inmate grew curious. "Techrat? Wot thee bloody 'ell does he 'ave t'do w'evry'thin?"

"Eric cut him a deal with reducing his life sentence." Roxy explained. "Only if he offered him information. Once he got it, he lied to Techrat to face his fate. He's plans on doing the same to you."

"Tha' bastard!" Jetta snapped. "I knew I shouldn't trust 'im!" She quickly switched sides.

"Okay mate! 'Ere's thee deal! Eric came ter me askin' fer infawmashun on a group ov thugs ter do 'is dir'y work. He wan'ed someone ter get rid ov da competishun fer 'is daughter's band so I suggested dis gang called da Skulls. He must 'ave employed 'em because yer 'here askin' abaaaht it. Know wot I mean?"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I knew Eric was up to no good. These Skulls are the ones who cut the brake lines of my friends' car!"

"Gawdon Bennet!" The prisoner frowned. "Absolutely girl! Now what I gave yew infawmashun, are yew 'elp me get out?"

"A deal's a deal." The former Misfit replied. "I'll get in touch with your lawyers and we'll work on getting you transferred to another facility where you can flourish."

"God luv you!" Jetta exclaimed. "Yew know Roxy, yew's not such a bloody bitch and all!"

"Thanks Jetta." Roxy smiled. "And you haven't changed a bit."

She got up from her chair and left the visitor's room. She had plenty to share with her friends.


	21. Gimme a Gimmick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the bands takes place.

Pilar Pacheco woke up with excitement.

Tonight, was the night of the ultimate _battle of the bands_ competition, Pop Factor, as her new group Starlight Riot had been rehearsing for days the songs, they were going to perform for the final showdown against Desiree Raymond's newly formed group, Desire.

Publicity had been swirling around the spoiled rich girl's band as she recruited professional musicians to be her back-up. She had gotten bassist Audrey O'Toole of The Limp Lizards, hired lead guitarist Gordan Light of The Space Cadets, keyboard player Juno Heinz of The Leatherettes, and drummer Billy Grimes of Tool Time. With all these experienced musicians behind her, Desiree was an unstoppable force.

Meanwhile, Starlight Riot held their own as a small gathering of supporters from CHAPA and online fans began sending her positive messages through her e-mail. She knew that her group had a chance to win.

Sending a fresh bouquet of flowers to Cynthia and Flo in the hospital, she made one more last-minute visit to both her friends who wanted to be updated on the band's upcoming performance.

\-------------------------------------------

"So, is it true that you guys have to do a medley?" Cynthia asked.

Pilar smiled. "It's true. Jagger chose three songs that would best fit this new group."

"You'll do great!" Flo cheered from her bed. " _Muy bien_! How are you and The Rioters getting along?"

"Surprisingly well." The Pilar nodded. "They're actually nice people. It was Desiree's evil that was influencing them. Pia does have her opinions, but she tries to work with us. Peter and Dee are always busy making out and I think Sherry and Sam are starting a thing!"

Cynthia's mouth widened. "Sherry and Sam? I'm so behind the gossip! I didn't think those two would ever get together!"

"They have a lot of baggage to get through but I'm rooting for them." She smiled. "As for me and Jagger, we're as happy as we can be! I only wish you two were with us to perform in the group!"

" _Claro que_!" Flo laughed. She tried to move her broken arm in a cast. "As you can see, there's no chance that me or Cynthia can play an instrument, but _mira_ we'll watch the show from the television!"

"I'm going to make sure all the medical staff votes for you guys!" Cynthia giggled.

Pilar gently hugged them both and left their room. Their support meant so much to her and she was determined not to let them down.

She was going to give her all to her performance.

\----------------------------------------

Taking a cab back to her father's Malibu home, she dropped the house keys near the end table by the front door as she scanned for her parents inside. Apparently, no one was around.

"Mom? Daddy? I'm home!" She called out.

No answer.

She heard giggling down the hall and went to investigate. Crossing toward her father's bedroom, she saw her mother retreat from his room with her blonde hair a mess and wearing nothing but Rio's dress shirt.

Pilar gasped. "Mom?"

"Pilar?" Jerrica blushed in surprise. "I didn't expect you home so soon!" She tried to cover herself.

Rio Pacheco exited the chamber, shirtless but still wearing a pair of jeans. He looked away from his daughter in embarrassment. "Um...uh...Pilar. We can explain!"

A huge smile formed on the sixteen-year old's face. "Does that mean you two are back together?"

Jerrica covered her mouth and grinned. "I guess...yeah Pilar. Your father and I..."

"Are taking things slow." Rio emphasized. "We don't want to get your hopes up. We're adults and sometimes grown-ups do grown up things..."

Covering her ears, Pilar cringed. "Uggh! You don't have to discuss the birds and bees talk, Daddy! I get it that you and Mom have sex! I think it's great but let's not go into details!" She ran to embrace them both. "I think it's wonderful you guys are getting back together!"

Jerrica smiled. "Now your father and I love each other very much, but we're still trying to work through this thing between us. Don't expect too much of it."

"I won't." Pilar laughed. "I'm just happy that you two are taking another chance at love."

"It's going to be difficult." Rio grinned. "But we'll see what happens."

He patted his daughter's head and his hugged her mother. "Now don't worry about us, concentrate on tonight's performance. You have a show to put on!"

Pilar beamed. "I will Daddy!" She ran to her room as happy as a clam.

\--------------------------------------

_Pop Factor Studio_

The arena was buzzing with anticipation as both Starlight Riot and Desire came early for a sound check and to get ready for the evening's televised performance. Separate dressing rooms were given to both competitors as the two groups were spread apart so that no further scandal or unnecessary drama occurred.

Three hours before the big competition, Pilar paced nervously around the group's dressing quarters as Dee and Peter went over the last-minute details with the show's producer while Jagger fine-tuned their instruments, alongside Pia and Sherry. Sam acted as an escort for their lead singer's family and friends as Jerrica, Rio, Stormer, Rapture, Roxy, Aja, and Craig headed into their area.

"How's my little girl doing?" Rio tossed up his arms to hug his daughter.

"Nervous!" Pilar admitted. "I'm a ball of anxiety."

"Honey, you'll do fine!" Jerrica reassured her as she embraced her. "Just be yourself."

The television producer tapped Pilar on the shoulder. "Okay, Desire is going to go on first and then Starlight Riot. Remember, this is a fair contest. Everyone is on equal footing for the finals. That means no holograms!"

"Of course," Pilar agreed. "Only regular music."

Dee pouted. "That hardly seems fair!" He clucked his tongue at the show's producer. "Desiree Raymond is using professional musicians to back her up! Plus, her parents have hired a styling team to make her look good! How does that make us on equal footing?"

"It's only about the music and the talent!" The producer explained. "Desire can put on the flashy image but it's the performance that counts and she too is not allowed to use any special light shows or big screens. The option to use a styling team is entirely up to you but again, no holograms of anytime on stage or your group will be disqualified!"

Pilar nodded. "We won't use any holograms. Thanks for the information."

Running to talk with the stage crew, the producer disappeared backstage as Pilar's friends griped about Desiree's entourage assisting her before the show.

"It's just not fair!" Sherry scowled. "We'll ordinary compared to Desiree!"

"Believe in yourself," Pilar reassured her. "We'll rely on our talent to win instead of a made-up image."

"Why can't an image be made-up? You can still do it without the use of a hologram!"

The voice came up behind her as the brunette girl turned around to see her Aunt Kimber standing to family friend Raya Alonso. The former Hologram members hugged the lead singer as a sign of support.

"Aunt Kimber! Raya!" Pilar squealed. "You came!"

"Your mother called me concerning the finals for Pop Factor." The red headed musician explained. "Since we can't use Synergy, we can still make you guys look stylish and trendy!"

Pia Cross lifted her eyebrows. "What do you mean? We don't have personal stylist backing us up!"

Raya laughed. " _Ahora_ , you do!"

She pointed to the corner to see an older African American woman and young blonde female pushing a rack of clothes toward the band. "These are our _amigas_! Shana Elmsford and Ashley Larsen but I think you know their clothing line as..."

"SHANA ASHLEY!" The group screamed and ran to the rack of clothes.

"If I knew our fashions were this popular," Shana giggled. "We would have sent our entire boutique down here!"

Her partner Ashley snickered as she pulled out pieces for the members of Starlight Riot to try on.

"I think, Shana, our presence here is greatly appreciated!" The former Starlight foster girl smiled. Pilar went up to hug the two women.

"Thank you so much for doing this." She smiled at the pair. "We're so grateful!"

"Oh hush, child!" Shana grinned. "You just get those pipes ready while we make your band look good!"

Ashley and her design partner scoured the racks as they brought out dozens of clothes from their line to outfit Starlight Riot. Bring with them, their hair and make-up team, Pilar and her friends spent the next hour and half being done up for the show. Once they finished, everyone gasped at how wondrous their transformation was without the use of Synergy's holograms.

Jerrica clasped her face. "My God Pilar! You look amazing!"

"She sure does." Rio complimented with pride.

Pilar brunette hair was curled as the perfect combination of color accentuated her face. Shana and Ashley put in an orange short sleeve toga dress with a matching green belt and leggings. Matching high heeled brown slouch boots were accessorized with wooden jewelry that really gave the sixteen-year old a magical fairy effect. She looked mystical.

"Thanks, so much Shana and Ashley!" The sixteen-year old giggled. "I feel beautiful!"

The former Hologram sighed. "It's a variation of the strapless dress your mother as Jem use to wear. I thought it needed an update.

Pilar twirled in her outfit. "Well I certainly can dance in it. I'm going to rock in his outfit!"

Ashley guffawed. "Wait until you see what we did to Dee and Jagger."

Stormer and Rapture grew especially interested as the two brothers appeared.

Jagger wore tight leather pants with matching boots as he sported a white V-neck tee. The two women completed the look with a dark yellow short French military jacket that fit him perfectly.

Dee looked just as handsome in a pair of charcoal skinny jeans, boots, white shirt, and yellow vest with black stripes. Both looks displayed the essence of both Riot and the Stingers as Mary and Phoebe clapped their hands in appreciation of Shana's and Ashley's efforts.

"Good God!" Rapture squealed with delight. "The boys are the spitting image of Riot!"

"And just as handsome!" Stormer inhaled proudly. "Riot would be proud!"

"Well, I know I am!"

The two teens turned around to see General Llewelyn hobbling into the dressing area on his cane.

"Grandpa!" Jagger and Dee said in unison. The siblings ran to hug the old man.

"You didn't think I was going to miss my own grandsons' performance!" The former military man smiled. "I'm want to witness my own flesh and blood winning this competition!"

Stormer put a hand on her father in-law's shoulder. "Good to have you here, General."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mary." General Llewelyn nodded. His eyes then shifted to Rapture. "So, Phoebe, you still single and doing crystal ball readings? You know there's this hippy convention in town next week, how about this old man showing you a thing or two about the future!"

Rolling her eyes, Rapture slapped her head. "I might be single and psychic, but I can foretell no chance in hell of us dating!" She ran behind Stormer. "Uggh! Stormer, tell the old guy to stop hitting on me!"

Still determined, General Llewleyn persisted. "Oh, come now! I might be eighty, but I know I could show what a real man can do!"

Rapture shook her head. "I'd rather take my chances with Eric Raymond and my visions tell me he's about to get his comeuppance."

Roxy overhead the comment and gestured to Aja and Craig. "Speaking of Eric Raymond, have anyone seen the little weasel?"

"He's with Pizzazz and his daughter." Aja told her. "He's even got the majority of his Christian Ministries followers in the audience ready to vote for Desiree."

"How are we doing on our plan?" The therapist asked.

Craig smirked. "Don't worry, Rox. Everything is as it should be. All we have to do is wait and be patient."

Jerrica, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, eyed the trio suspiciously. "What are you three plotting? Care to fill me in?"

"Trust us, Jerrica," Craig reassured her. "We have a Plan B if Eric tries to cheat this contest. Like the producers said, everyone is going to be on equal footing."

The blonde woman paused. "I hope it doesn't involve anything illegal."

Roxy hesitated. "Define illegal?"

Jerrica was about to protest when a handsome blond man came rushing into the dressing area followed by three little tykes. Upon seeing Roxy, they screamed with happiness and rushed over to the former Misfit.

"Mommy!" The children laughed as they hugged the woman.

Roxy attempted to pick up all the children but instead decided to embrace them close.

"Hans, Gerda, and Anya!" The therapist rejoiced. "You made it!"

"Ya!" The gorgeous blond male smiled. "It was a long flight, darling, but we I managed to handle all the kids on the plane. Forgive me, sweetheart, I will never judge your job as a mother. Taking care of these little ones is hard work!"

"And don't you forget it, Svensson!" The former Misfit laughed. "Now come and greet your wife with a kiss!"

The therapist and the Swedish Olympic skier embraced and kissed for long period as the feeling of love could be felt between the two. Svensson Jorgenssen held on to his beautiful spouse and expressed his emotions of adoration for the Italian American psychologist.

"Oh, and you'll be happy to know we got that penthouse!" The real estate mogul surprised her.

Roxy leaped up in excitement. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to decorate it when we get back to New York. Right now, let's enjoy our time here in L. A. with our friends!"

Clutching her kids' hands, the former Misfits escorted her husband and family around the dressing area as she introduced them to everyone backstage. The Jorgenssen brood became really interested by behind scenes of the television show as they got to meet Starlight Riot and observe Shana and Ashley putting the final touches of making Pia, Sherry, and Sam looking stylish.

Pilar glanced around the room as the show was about to begin as she held everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming!" She said. "As a member of Starlight Riot, we've been throughout a lot of trials and tribulations to get up to this point, I want to say, from the bottom of my heart, how appreciative we are that we have supportive family and friends who love us! We're going to give a two hundred percent to our performance in honor of everyone!"

The room broke into applause as the Pilar and her band members marched to her side. With the amount of support behind her, they knew they were unstoppable.

Lights came up as the orchestra swelled. Celebrity host Cindy Tucker appeared on stage as she introduced the show.

"Hello and welcome to Pop Factor's Final Competition! Tonight, we have an exciting show lined up for you as our two bands Desire and Starlight Riot will compete for the ultimate title as winner of the musical battle of the bands! Tonight's phone-votes will decide the winner so don't forget to call in and vote for your favorite group! So, without further delay, let's get started.

She's the daughter of Christian Ministries leaders Eric and Phyllis Raymond and now she is fronting her own band! Hailing from Los Angeles, let's give it up for Desiree Raymond her group Desire!"

Applause roared from the crowd mostly from the followers of Christian Ministries. Desiree Raymond appeared on stage wearing a sexy navy corseted dress, jeweled accessories and high heels. Her face was painted in tribal make-up and her blonde hair streaked with light green tones. She appeared every bit as Pizzazz's daughter. She took hold of the microphone and sneered.

"Are you ready to rock?" She shouted. "I'm Desiree Raymond and this is my band Desire!"

The music began to play as the professional musicians she hired as her backdrop started the beat. She began to perform her medley of songs.

" _I'm aiming for success_

_Gonna do what it takes_

_If someone gets hurt_

_Well, them's the breaks_

_If you want to reach the top_

_Don't let anyone stop you..._

_Winnin' is everything, Winnin' is everything_

_I ain't cut out for second string_

_Winnin' is everything!"_

The crowd roared for her first song. Then she rotated her body to begin another.

" _Other girls play hopeless and coy_

_Moonin' over this or that boy (yeah)_

_Other girls feel hopeless and trapped_

_But for me, I've learned to adapt_

_I'm a designing woman_

_I've got what it takes_

_I'm a designing woman_

_I make my own breaks_

_I'm a designing woman (designing woman)_

_And I've got designs on you!"_

The music changed again to different, smoother tempo.

" _I keep growin' bigger each day_

_Soon I'm gonna outshine the Milky Way_

_In my own Mind's eye, I am the sky_

_So why should I be shy_

_When I've got_

_Universal Appeal (Universal Appeal)_

_Universal Appeal (Universal Appeal)_

_Universal! Universal!_

_Universal Appeal!"_

Finishing her set, she raised her hand in the air to sounds of cheers as Cindy Tucker came on stage to interview the singer. Desiree bathed in the adulations.

"So, Desiree, how does it feel fronting a new band?" Cindy asked her.

"Like I was put on this Earth to be worshipped!" Desiree cackled as she winked at her proud parents. "Vote for the real talent not some cheating lowlifes who have no musical taste, so they have to lie to the public with holograms! Vote for Desire!"

Claps and whoops, mostly from the Christian Ministries group came her way. She blew them a kiss as the band slowly walked off stage. Cindy returned her focus back to the cameras.

"Remember folks, vote for your favorite group. Only then can you decide the winner of Pop Factor!"

Everyone grabbed their cells and did their first round with Desiree's band. It was going to be interesting what the results were going to be.


	22. Believe in Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Jagger's newly formed band compete in the competition.

After the commercial break, Cindy Tucker returned to her audience. The camera got a close-up of her as addressed the crowd.

"Our next group has had some controversy last week during the semi-finals! However, they're here to show off their talents. Combining the best of Starlight and the Rioters and hailing from Los Angeles comes...Starlight Riot!"

Pilar sauntered on stage as the crowd grew quiet. Jagger took his place as lead guitarist, Dee got behind keyboards, Pia went on as the bassist, Sherry on second guitar, and finally Sam on drums. The six of them got ready and inhaled a breath as Dee began to play a few chords on the electric piano.

The dark-haired sixteen-year old gently grasped the microphone and began to sing.

" _Imagine me, free from care_

_Light as a feather, floating on air_

_Imagine me, can't you see_

_How lovely it would be_

_Imagine me breezing through_

_Never a worry, nothing to do_

_Imagine me what a lovely fantasy_

_Baby, imagine me_

_Imagine me, imagine_

_Imagine me..."_

The viewers and the audience grew mesmerized by the sweetness in Pilar's voice. She had an almost siren-like effect on them before surprising them with a change in vocals. This time, Jagger took the mike and began to sing a something poignant.

" _Let me be_

_Let me be the man I'm meant to be_

_Let me be, though I may not suit you perfectly_

_Set me free to find my own star_

_Let me be_

_Can't you see, we are who we are_

_Let me grow_

_Let me show you more of what I know_

_Let me fly_

_Let me touch your heart and make you cry_

_Set me free (set me free)_

_To find my own star_

_Set me free (set me free)_

_Can't you see, we are who we are!"_

Once again, the audience became enthralled by both Jagger's and Pilar's vocals. They were about to clap their hands before Starlight Riot began to pick up the pace.

Large drumbeats mixed with the rhythm of guitars and a musical keyboard made the crowd start to get up and dance as Pilar returned to the mike and began to work up the onlookers.

" _Look at me, in a different role_

_Trying out a brand new part_

_Don't you worry baby_

_You'll know I'll never have a change of heart (no)_

_Whoa_

_It's truly, truly outrageous_

_Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy)_

_Bein' anyone I wanna be_

_And on top of it all_

_You're here with me oh oh oh_

_It's truly, truly outrageous_

_Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy)_

_Being' anyone I wanna be_

_And on top of it all_

_You're here with me oh oh oh_

_Outrageous!"_

Holding the microphone up high, she finished the last part of medley to the quiet sounds of the crowd. Not one peep came which made her and her bandmates nervous before one clap in the distance turned to two then to three and continued until the entire arena roared in appreciation.

The miraculous sounds of cheers filled the room that it almost felt like an earthquake was taking place. Excitedly, the members of Starlight Riot hugged each other as hostess Cindy Tucker did one last final interview.

"That was incredible, Pilar!" Cindy remarked. "You nearly brought the house down! How do you feel?"

Pilar smiled. "Like the song says, truly outrageous!"

Laughter and applause greeted the group as Cindy signaled for Desire to join them on stage. The blonde girl's arrogance became displayed in front of everyone as she shot daggers into her former bandmates and waited for the results. The celebrity hostess began her announcement.

"The votes have been finally totaled and the winner of Pop Factor is..."

Craig glanced over at Eric Raymond in the audience. The conniving, businessman reached into his suit to which the computer whiz signaled something of his own hidden inside his shirt pocket.

Reaching for his cellphone, Craig spoke into his electronic device.

"Showtime Synergy!"

Flashes of light interrupted the stage. The transparent super-computer appeared. With her magenta hair and space age outfit, she made simple nod to the cameras.

"Blasphemous cheaters!" Eric leaped out of his seat. "Rio Pacheco is once again trying to fix the Pop Factor competition. He's brought in his demon of a holographic machine into this arena!"

"That's right!" Phyllis Gabor spouted as she sided with her husband. "By the laws of God, thou has created the foulest sin. Lies and half-truths! They are breaking rules and need to be disqualified!"

Members of their Christian Ministries cheered them on as the pair marched on stage.

Starlight Riot stepped back as Eric grabbed the microphone from Cindy Tucker and addressed his audience.

"Good God-fearing folk, once again Pilar Pacheco's father is using his devil worshipping ways to corrupt the goodness of this contest! They know that Starlight Riot cannot win against my talented daughter and resorting to crooked tactics to ensure their victory! We must fight the oppressors of immorality!"

The Christian group continued to applaud. Craig hopped on stage followed by his wife, Jerrica and Rio.

"I have nothing to do with Synergy's presence!" Rio defended. "Someone else summoned her here!"

"I did!" Craig admitted. "And with good reason, it turns out that Eric Raymond is not playing fair in this contest and I have proof!"

"Lies!" Phyllis spat. "You'll burn in hell for your words!"

Craig Phillips refused to listen to the former Misfit's accusations. "Here's your evidence!" He signaled to the super-computer. "Synergy, show them the video footage!"

" _With pleasure,"_ grinned the hologram. Her eyes shot rays of light and projected a huge screen in front of the audience. The studios cameras panned in and the first footage displayed Eric Raymond discussing something private with both convicts Techrat and Jetta.

_"This is the security footage from the Los Angeles penal system. On the first video, you can see Mr. Raymond gathering information on computer hacker Bobby Braddock. One the second, he gathered data to find people to sabotage members of Starlight's vehicle in order to cause an accident."_

"Lies! All lies!" Eric shouted. "Don't believe the words of a computer compared to a real-life person! They're the devil's advocate!"

The footage suddenly changed. Synergy blinked and this time Bobby Braddock is seen being interrogated by the FBI for his role in hacking the system. The hologram turned up the volume.

"Yes! It's true!" The holographic Bobby Braddock confessed to law enforcement.

"Eric Raymond hired me hack into the Pop Factor system and fix the votes for the semi-finals. The whole point was not to have Starlight advance! He paid me a lot of money for it! It's all due to him! He also hired some members of the Skulls to cut the brake lines of one of the band members of Starlight. He wanted to make sure this person couldn't play!"

Boos and hisses came from the audience as the humiliated pastor tried to defend himself.

"It's all lies! Don't believe! Don't believe!" He dropped to his knees. "I'm a God-fearing man! I'm moral, I assure you!"

Synergy laughed _. "Morality is a contradiction. There's more."_

Once again, she blinked at the captured private security footage of Eric Raymond and some of his male church employees frequenting a local strip club. Several female dancers were giving him a sexy lap dance before the scene was cut off by the offended members of Christian Ministries. Then an even louder voice shrieked.

"ERIC! I'LL KILL YOU!" Phyllis lunged at the man. Security had to restrain the woman as she bit, kicked and punched her way to get to him. The old Pizzazz returned and became so violent that one of the guards had to Taser her out cold.

Chaos soon erupted as a fight broke out between members of the Christian Ministries and the rest of the audience. Each one blamed the other for being responsible for the cheating scandal that police had to be called in. All of it got captured on television.

"I'm ruined! Ruined!" Eric hollered as he covered his face. Both the public and his followers turned on him within a blink of an eye.

In a panic and helpless to do anything, Pilar turned to Dee and Jagger. "Do something!"

The two brothers immediately knew what do. Being the sons of Riot meant they had charisma. The each took their microphones and calmly soothed the violent crowd.

"Listen to us..." Dee began

"You want to stop the fight." Jagger finished his sentence.

Dee continued. "There's no need for violence. "

Jagger spoke after. "Please return to your seats so you can enjoy the final moments of the show."

There was something unique and special to the calmness of their voices. It was a certain serene quality, which the audience responded to. Like moths to burning flames, the attendees all came under the duo's thrall. They stopped their fighting and slowly returned to seats.

Rapture observed the exchange and smiled. "Those are our boys!" She winked to Stormer.

"Like father, like sons." Stormer beamed proudly.

"And like their grandpa!" General Llewelyn giggled. "Now let's announce the winner!"

Cindy Tucker quickly raced to the front and grabbed the envelope. Desiree marched and proudly stood next to the hostess and waited for her name to be called.

"As I was saying, the winner of Pop Factor is..."

"Starlight Riot!"

The screams of a banshee vibrated on stage as Desiree's vein popped out her neck. Tears of rage streaked down her tribal make-up as she pulled out bits of her blonde hair and began stomping up and down on the platform.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

As Starlight Riot celebrated amid the cheers from the crowd, the seventeen-year old stomped to her father who was being arrested for attempted murder and fraud.

Eric Raymond struggled as the police tried to handcuff him. He looked to his own flesh and blood for sympathy. "Princess, I'm sorry..."

Desiree spat in her father's face and gritted her teeth. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" She wailed as she raced offstage.

Pain struck the preacher's chest that he clutched his shirt and began to breath rapidly. His face turned white.

"Oh my God! I'm having a heart attack! Get a doctor! I'm having a heart attack!"

The police ran to get paramedics as the disgraced man toppled to the floor.

Back on stage, Starlight Riot continued to celebrate as Pilar hugged both her parents and saluted the floating Synergy.

"You did it!" Jerrica laughed. "You won by being yourself!"

"I knew you could!' Rio agreed. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Pilar thought about it. She winked to her bandmates. "I want to play."

The group took their positions as grabbed their instruments and started a different song. Pulling her dark hair back, she smiled to her adoring public and waved.

"I dedicate this song to the people who believe in us from the very beginning and helped us along the way. This one especially goes out to woman who helped started it out. Synergy! It's called _She's Got the Power!"_


	23. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggest, all's well that ends well!

**_Epilogue_ **

_Six months later..._

News of Starlight Riot's debut album was highly anticipated.

Jerrica Benton had signed the band consisting of her daughter Pilar, Jagger and Dee, Peter and Flo to the Virtue record label. The change of line-up meshed quite nicely, especially after Flor and Cynthia healed from their accident and were offered more exciting opportunities.

As Flo joined the band, Cynthia and Pia Cross were recruited by ShanaAshley's original designers as teen protégés for the brand. The same occurred for Sam Newark and Sherry Bomb who became part of Virtue's family by forgoing music and heading into their own online videogaming magazine for the company. It looked like everyone was getting what they wished for.

After sixteen years of separation, Jerrica and Rio made it official and finally tied the knot. Despite the fact the blonde exec had to commute from L. A. to New York and back, they somehow made it work.

Rio, Aja, and Craig announced their plans to include more holographic technology on their gadgets. Calling it 4-D, the trio hoped to have the application available within two years. Already, their company MicroApple has been fielding offers from the Pentagon and the healthcare department.

Stormer and Kimber continued to write musical hits under Raya's management for several major recording artists. They are currently up for several Grammys.

Rapture accepted a reality show deal to star in her television series where her psychic abilities could offer life advice to various people. It became a surefire hit on Bravo.

General Llewelyn was placed in a retirement village where the former military man is currently dating several of the senior female residents as one time.

After suffering a massive heart attack, Eric Raymond went into a coma from which he has yet to wake up from. His wife, Phyllis Gabor, had a violent meltdown and had to be institutionalized in a psychiatric facility.

Due to her constant belligerence, she was deemed uncooperative by her therapist, Dr. Roxanne Pellegrini, and had to be frequently placed in a straight-jacket and sedated.

Roxy and her family returned to New York where they moved into their new million-dollar penthouse. She is currently working on a book about her experiences concerning the hologram scandal.

Techrat was murdered by a fellow inmate. Apparently, his fellow convicts despised child molesters.

Upon Dr. Pellegrini's recommendation, Jetta was to be placed in a psychiatric treatment facility, but she escaped. On the run, she lured Desiree Raymond into one her schemes and the two became mixed up with some religious cult in South America.

They have not been seen or heard from since.

Bobby Braddock was charged with illegal hacking and wiretapping, especially after evidence proved that he was also involved with leaking government secrets overseas. He is facing thirty years if convicted.

As for the rest of members of Starlight Riot, Dee and Peter, and Pilar and Jagger are still going strong as both celebrated their six-month anniversary.

Everything isas it should be.

_Starlight Bowl Arena_

Anthony Julian and Jeff Wright finalized the details of the debut charity concert for the Susan G. Komen breast cancer society. Discussing with the stage crew the lights and sound board of the stage, their spouses, Shana and Raya, assisting with pulling together the wardrobe for Starlight Riot.

" _Mira_ ," Raya asked her friend. "Did Kimber talk to her husband, Sean, about the camera angles? I'm sure the kids are nervous about it."

"Don't worry, Raya." Shana smiled at her former bandmate. "Sean Harrison is an amazing director. He'll make Jerrica's daughter and friends look good."

English actor and director Sean kissed his red headed wife on the cheek as he agreed with the elaborate art piece at the back of the stage. "Thank goodness, love, that Ba Nee donated her painting for this concert. We'll raise a lot of money for the charity."

"Ba Nee's excited about it." Kimber remarked. "She's even contacted the other Starlight girls and they're coming to see Pilar perform."

"She's just like her mother!" Sean grinned. "When do you think we're going to have little one?"

Kimber placed a hand on her stomach. "Hopefully soon." She purred. "We can start making one tonight!"

Reaching his hand over, she pulled his wife in and kissed her.

\------------------------------

Inside the dressing room, designer Ashley Larson finished getting the band dressed as they wore shimmering metallics. This was the current trend for the season.

"You guys look incredible!" Ashley celebrated. "You're going to rock the house!"

"We certainly feel it!" Pilar laughed. Her boyfriend Jagger crossed over to her and touched her face.

"A kiss for luck?" He asked.

Pilar smiled. "We don't need it."

Their mouths connected as Rio and Jerrica came to check up on the group.

Her mother cleared her throat. "Ahem." The duo separated. "You ready to go on the stage?"

Pulling back her brunette hair to reveal her white gold star earrings, the sixteen-year old nodded. "I was born ready."

"Break a leg." Rio hugged her daughter as the group made their way to stage.

Roars from the crowd greeted them as Dee positioned himself at bass, Flo at keyboards, and Peter on drums. Jagger remained at lead guitar and started playing a few strings. Pilar ran to the front of the stage with her microphone and uttered those famous words.

"Showtime Synergy!"

However, instead of the super-computer transforming Pilar into Jax, Synergy flew shooting dozens of laser lights and explosive spectacles as Starlight Riot began to perform. Shimmering in their outfits, they played their hearts out.

" _Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Doesn't it make me a sight to behold_

_Turnin' their heads with threads made of gold_

_Truly outrageous and beautifully bold, gold_

_Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Watch and you'll see how the others all fold_

_When I astound them with glitter n' gold_

_Truly outrageous and beautifully bold, gold_

_Here's comes gold, glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold, go glitter n' gold_

_Here comes gold...!"_

In her popular stance, Pilar held up the microphone as she finished the song to thunderous applause. The rest of her bandmates bowed as she thanked her audience and began to speak.

"Speaking on behalf of Starlight Riot, we want to reach out to our fans and say thank you all for supporting us and believing in our music. We couldn't be here without you. So, to reward you, we have a special treat. Now my mother said that now that she's retired there's no way, she would ever get back on stage again. I say if we cheer loud enough for her, we might convince her otherwise. What do say?"

This idea encouraged the crowd. They all clapped hands and chanted Jerrica's persona.

" _Jem! Jem! Jem! Jem!"_

Jerrica blushed as she came on stage much to the excitement of the audience. Pilar hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"You ready to do a duet, Mom?" She whispered to the former singer.

"It's one a one-time thing." Jerrica replied. "Why not." She nodded to Synergy. "Showtime Synergy!" The crowd hushed as Jem appeared once again in front of them.

The pink haired singer accepted a spare microphone as the band members of Starlight Riot began to play a small ballad as the hush fell over the audience who listened with enthusiasm and the pair sharing in a song.

Mother and daughter sang a familiar duet dedicated to the late Jacqui Benton.

" _Starlight is the message_

_That I send from beyond_

_Starlight is for always_

_Even when I'm gone_

_Look to starlight_

_To shimmer on and on_

_Starlight won't desert you_

_Starlight always there_

_Starlight is the present_

_I send from high above_

_Starlight is the eternal light my love_

_Starlight is the message that I send_

_Starlight!"_

**_The End._ **


End file.
